The man behind the monster
by glowing wolf
Summary: What if Tong Po wasn't as evil as everyone thinks, What if he didn't want to do any of the crimes he does but is forced to and what will happen when he meets a girl, will she be able to break down his walls and thaw his frozen heart, can she free him from his demons you'll have to read to find out
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

I hear a faint beeping sound in the distance, I listen hard for a moment as the sound gets louder and louder as if its moving closer to me, I open my eyes and look around my dark bedroom for a few seconds, I roll over to discover the beeping sound is coming from my alarm clock sitting on my bedside table, I sit up in my bed and reach over to press the stop button on the alarm, I stare at the clock in shock for a few seconds trying to remember why on earth I would set it to go off at four in the morning, I can't for the life of me remember, as I am trying to remember my bedroom door opens and my mum Chloe walks in.

"Oh good you're awake, hurry and get dressed or we'll miss the flight" she grabs a suitcase and a duffel bag that are sitting at the end of my bed and hurries out the room with them, I'm starting to wake up a little more now and I remember why I'm up so early, I jump out of bed and run into the bathroom for a quick shower, as I wash myself I can't contain my excitement.

I should explain, you see a close friend of one of my mums previous boyfriends used to go to Thailand every year at Christmas because he loves it there and he hates cold weather, so winter was the perfect time to go, anyway every time he would come back he would always tell my mum and I what it was like and we've always wanted to go, unfortunately when my mum left her boyfriend because he was no good she also lost contact with his friend and we haven't seen him in years, anyway we were planning on going on holiday somewhere as a family with my mums current fiancé Sean and he remembered mum telling him about Thailand and our interest in going so we booked the tickets and here we are, we've also booked tickets to go to a kickboxing match, our whole family loves kickboxing and we watch it any chance we get, we booked to see the main match of the night, we've heard the fighter is amazing and we want to see for ourselves, he's Thailand's champion and his name is Tong Po, he's fighting an American champion called Eric Sloan, we've seen him fight on TV and he's really good, he has a lot of power too.

I finish showering and step out to dry myself off, I grab the fresh clothes I brought in with me and slip them on, I feel refreshed and more awake after my shower and also now that the excitement has kicked in, I walk back to my room and grab my hair dryer from my wardrobe and switch it on, I grab my hair brush so I can detangle and dry my hair it at the same time, when my hair is as dry as I'll get it I switch of the dryer and put it away, I'm just sharing mums while we're away because we don't see the point in taking two, I grab a hair tie and head downstairs to the kitchen, I walk in to find some cereal on the table for me, I sit down and start to eat, once I'm done I wash my dish and put it away.

"Are you ready to leave, Sean's in the taxi with the luggage" mum asks

"Yeah I'm ready lets go" I answer back

We grab our jackets and head outside where the taxi is waiting, once we're all buckled in, the taxi pulls out and starts to drive in the direction of the airport.

After a long day of travelling we finally arrive in Thailand it's late afternoon and we have just enough time to drop our luggage at the hotel before we have to head to the arena, when we get there we show the man at the door our tickets, he say's the other fight was delayed and has only just started but our seats weren't booked and are free so we were welcome to go and watch the rest of the current fight we go in and make our way to the front row quickly so we don't disturb anyone's sight, we sit down and start to watch the match, as the fight drags on I find I can't get interested in it, I think it's because I don't know who any of the fighters are, and the fact that nature is calling, I lean towards mum and say.

"I'm gonna see if I can find the toilet"

"ok, just be careful honey" she say's as she gives me a concerned look

"I'll be fine mum I am twenty five years old after all" I answer jokingly more to reassure her than anything.

"I mean it Sian just please be careful" she say's back

I nod at her showing her I understand, oh and yeah I forgot to mention my names Sian, I think it's a Thailand name but I'm not sure all I know is my mum heard it from a movie based in Thailand and when she gave birth to me she said it just seemed right, I make my way through the crowd to a door that looks like it could lead to a bathroom, I go through it and since no one stops me I guess it's the right way, I walk through a long corridor looking for any signs of toilet doors but there's not a single door here, so I carry on following the corridor until I reach the end, there's a door here so I open it and see a set of stairs leading down, I follow them and end up in another corridor at the bottom, it goes like this for a while following corridors and stairs until I finally give up and admit to myself that I'm completely lost, that's when I hear it.

BANG…..BANG…..BANG I make the decision to follow the banging as it might be a fighter warming up and if so maybe they can show me to the lady's room, as I walk down the corridor I turn a corner and see a door way to a room inside there is a robe and a pair of boxing gloves hanging on a set of hooks attached to a wall, I hear the banging again and know it's coming from the room, taking a deep breath I advance forward, just before every bang a hand appears and then swings out of view and then the bang happens and at the same what looks like a hair plait also swings round, I stop dead in my tracks I can't even see the person yet but I know who it is, the most brutal fighter ever heard of and also the only fighter I know to have a long black plait of hair, I am about to come face to face with TONG PO and ask him where I can pee, that's a bit embarrassing, I debate turning and heading back but I didn't see anyone else down here and I have a weak bladder so holding it in isn't really an option for me, there is only one option I must face the most scariest man on earth and ask him if he know where I can pee, of course I'll ask him in a more ladylike manner so I keep some of my dignity, as I advance towards the doorway he comes into sight and HOLY FUCK, HE'S KICKING ONE OF THE BUILDING PILLERS, HOW IS HE NOT BREAKING HIS LEG, I stand there and I cannot help the gulp that I swallow down, he suddenly stops, oh shit he knows I'm here , he turns around to face me and HOLY FUCK, I'M GOING TO NEED A NEW PAIR OF PANTIES.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sian POV

As I stand in the doorway, my eyes are locked on his and I can't look away, I press my thighs together as I feel the dampness between them, I finally break eye contact and let my eyes travel down his body, he has a large dragon tattoo that starts in the middle of his chest and travels across and slightly down his arm, his chest looks amazing and as my eyes travel down to look at where his little friend is concealed in his fighting shorts, I can't help but wander how big he is and how good he would feel inside me, tearing through my virginity, he snaps his fingers to get my attention and my head snaps up to meet his dark brown almost black eyes.

"What do you want little girl" he snaps.

I jump when I hear how angry and deep his voice is, I have clearly disturbed him and he's not pleased I try not to trip up on my words as I answer him but fail miserably

"I…I…..I" he rolls his eyes in frustration as I stammer my words.

"hurry up girl, I don't have all day" he say's, I cower as he raises his voice at me, I swear it sounds like it's getting harsher by the second.

"I'm sorry to disturb while you are warming up for your fight, I was looking for a toilet but I got lost as I've never been to Thailand before, I was wandering if you would be able to show me where to go".

"why, surely you're old enough to hold your own piss child" he snaps.

I don't know where I get the fire or the bravery to challenge and snap back at him but I do.

"If you must know, I have a health condition that causes weakness of the bladder" I snap back

I instantly regret it as his glare becomes harder, I can't help but cower into the door.

"My toilets right through that door, go and hurry up, if your not out in two minutes I'll come in and drag you by that babyish ribbon that's attached to your head" he snaps at me yet again

I hesitate for a second which is a big mistake as it only pisses him off more.

"hurry up child before I change my mind" he raises his voice louder at me and I scamper past him towards the door on the opposite side of the room.

Once I've done my business, very quickly might I add as I have no doubt that he won't hesitate to follow through with his threat, I pull the chain on the toilet, and exit back into his changing room, once again our eyes lock as soon as I step through the door this can only mean one thing, he was watching for me coming out, we continue to stare at each other for a minute, then he shifts his weight but I don't realise straight away and think he's moving towards me and instinctively I cower against the toilet door, his glare slips and his face softens for a split second but is soon back to the glare, it was only a few seconds but it was enough to let me know he won't hurt me, there must be something wrong or something's upset him.

His dark eyes are glaring at me, seeing straight through me, I notice they have a slight shine to them, which was a bad thing to notice as it reawakens my inner goddess, and she is on her knees begging for him, I try to discreetly press my thighs together as I feel my body liquids slowly destroying my panties, I fail miserably and his eyes flicker down, I blush scarlet as he scans my lower body, this makes me wetter and my body betrays me as my thighs start to rub together trying to get some friction, I bite my lip hard to suppress my moan as I get a tiny bit of friction, apparently I'm shit at being discreet as his eyes flicker to mine, he frowns slightly and starts to walk toward me, I have nowhere to go and can only stand there, once he reaches me he places his thumb on my bottom lip and tugs it free from my teeth, its then that I feel a sharp pain and I realise I've split my lip from biting so hard, a small bit of blood start to run and he gently swipes it away, I have no way of suppressing it anymore and a very load moan escapes my mouth as his touch makes me even wetter.

"I have no interest in little girls, get out child or you shall see first hand why they call me a monster" he snaps his expression hard again.

He backs away, so I can get past, but I stay there frozen, because deep down I have a feeling his threats are empty.

"if you have no interest in me, why wipe the blood off my mouth, why free my lip so gently from my teeth" I demand an answer from him as I start to bravely walk towards him, I stop right in front of him and our bodies are pressed together, I stare into his eyes and lift my hand to caress his cheek, he shudders at the contact and the anger fades away, he closes his eyes and leans his head into my hand enjoying my touch, I lift my other hand and allow it to travel up his arm and over the front of his shoulder to rest on his chest, I feel his shaky breath and as he opens his eyes I see the anger is completely gone and is replaced by fear.

"you need someone to love you, to show you that you're not a monster but a man that has strayed onto the wrong path of life" I whisper gently to soothe him,

a tear slides down his cheek and I wipe it away gently and lean towards him, as gentle as I can to test the limits I peck him on the lips, I pull back and meet his eyes, they look confused and sad, I slide my hand down his body and hold his hand, I bring it up to my waist I really want his hands on me, to feel his warm touch, I remove my hand from his and to my relief he slides it further down to my hip and starts to caress it, I can't help but push the boundaries and see how far he's willing to go, I reach up on my tip toes since he towers over me and press my lips to his again, at first he does nothing so I rub my tongue along his lower lip as a hint to let me in, after a few seconds he opens his mouth and I slip my tongue in and start to rub it against his, it only takes him a few seconds before he starts to move his tongue against mine finally giving in to my affection, I shiver and groan into his mouth, this fuels his fire and he deepens the kiss and caresses my tongue with his as they dance together between our mouths, his hands travel round and down to the bottom of my spine and he pulls me closer to him, satisfied with our closeness his hands travel down to my ass and he squeezes it hard, I groan as desire pools in my belly, which also has a very hard penis rubbing against, I can't help but groan again even louder this time as he fondles and plays with my ass and his erection grows against my stomach.

He suddenly and sharply pulls away and takes a few steps back trying to catch his breath.

"get out" I hear him whisper, "please for your own safety just leave and stay away from my world where I can't hurt you with my fucked up head" he is practically begging me, I can't help but feel hurt that he's pushing me away I know that if we went at the right pace and took our time, respected each others boundaries, I could easily fall in love with him, I can already feel my heart screaming for him, but I don't want to push him, so I turn and walk towards the door, but I stop once more to say one last thing.

"I'm in Thailand for two weeks, then I return back to California, please if you need a friend or want to let someone in, I would be honoured to be that person, I'll mostly be exploring local towns and I'm staying in the hotel just round the corner, if you need me these will most likely be the places you will find me in, I hope to see you again someday Tong Po" I turn and walk out of the room to make my way back to the arena.

Tong Po POV

As she walks through my locker room door she turns back to me and tells me where to find her If I need a friend or want to let someone in and then she turns and walks out, I watch her until she disappears from view up the stairs, I go to turn around when I notice something hanging from the hooks on the wall that wasn't there earlier, I walk over to investigate and I realise its her red ribbon that I called babyish when she first walked in, I cringe when I remember threatening to drag her by it, I know for a fact I would never have done that to her, I smile as I fold the ribbon up and inhale, I recognise the smell of strawberries and guess that she uses strawberry shampoo in her hair, I hear footsteps and quickly shove the ribbon in my gym bag that I use to hold my normal clothes when I'm not using them, my manager Freddie Lee walks in and I can tell by the look on his face he has another demand

"so what is it you want to do to my poor opponent this time" I snap

"have some respect for me boy, I am after all the reason your career is still standing, and in answer to your question, you will make sure that Sloan never walks again" he demands

"no one deserves to be crippled" I snap back

He pulls out his gun, "just remember what happened to your family the last time you disobeyed me, do it again and you will be next" he puts the gun away and walks out, I think back to the girl who smelled like strawberries, she will hate me for this, and I know she will fear me, but if I don't then I'll die and I don't want to die not yet, not without knowing her, I decide that I will find her after the match and tell her the truth about everything there is to know about the man behind the monster and ask if she still wants to be the one I let into my heart and break down the steel walls I've built around it, I also know that Freddie can never know about her, she will never come to the same fate as my family, a tear falls from my eye as I remember them, but I feel a bit better when I remember that if she were here now she would wipe it away like she did earlier.

Sian POV

I cringe as tong brings his elbow down on the spine of Eric Sloan, this isn't the man that I got to know, he wouldn't cripple someone, I get up and run from the stadium, as I reach the doors I look back and see him watching after me, I turn again and run, mum and Sean start running after me, they already know why I'm running, I had to tell them everything because there was no excuse for being away so long I stop running and decide to let them comfort me, I can only think about curling up in bed and sleeping, I really want to be in his arms but that can't happen anymore, I can truly believe that he's a monster.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sian pov

 _I gasp as I feel his warm hands slowly glide down my body, the sweat is dripping of me and I feel like I'm suffocating, he caresses my clit and I moan loudly, he feels so amazing as he inserts a finger inside me, I gasp again in shock and pleasure, I have no idea how I got here, where I am or who it is that's pleasuring me so much, but the warm touch seems familiar and I have my suspicions, I want to open my eyes and find out but the pleasure is unbearable and my eyes refuse to open because of it, my moans are echoing of the walls as he inserts a second finger in me and starts pumping them in and out hard, then just as soon as he inserted them he removes them, I feel something being rubbed against my entrance I open my eyes and look down to see the tip of his erection, I look up at him to see who it is, but his face is hidden in the shadows, I spread my legs wider granting him permission to enter me, he pushes himself in and I prepare for the pain of losing my virginity, but it doesn't come and he continues to enter me until he's all the way in, I groan as he hits my sweet spot,_

" _oh baby, you're so tight, you feel amazing" he groans, I know that voice, I decide to take a chance and guess who it is by saying his name._

" _oh yes, Tong please don't stop" I pray its him and I smile when I get my answer._

" _how did you know it was me baby" he asks through his moans,_

" _I recognised your touch and voice" I answer truthfully_

 _He leans forward and lowers himself down on top of me so we're in the missionary position instead of him being upright on his knees like he was before, he starts to really thrust in and out of me and our moans get louder, I gasp as he crashes his lips against mine in a slow passionate kiss, he licks my lower lip and I open my mouth to grant him access, as our tongues dance together his thrust get faster and rougher and before I know he's pounding into me and it feels so good I could scream, as he breaks the kiss to give us both some oxygen I feel myself start to tighten and build up, I know I'm getting close and by the way his thrusts are becoming more urgent he's getting close too._

 _A wave of pleasure rushes over me as my orgasm hits and I scream his name in ecstasy_

" _OH YES TONG" I scream_

" _oh baby" he moans back as he stiffens reaching his climax and pouring himself into my waiting body._

I jump awake drenched in sweat and can still feel the aftershocks of my orgasm, wow I knew you could have sexual dreams but I never knew they could make you cum, and so hard, I try not to let my mind think about how it would feel if it was real, but I can't help it, I immediately curse myself, I can't want him, I can't be with someone so brutal, he had no reason to cripple Eric Sloan and yet he did it anyway, he truly is and always will be a monster, a tear falls down my cheek as I remember how gentle he was while we made out in the changing room, how can that be the same man, I slowly drift of back into a restless sleep that is haunted by his dark brown lust filled eyes.

I'm awoken by the alarm going off, and reach over to switch it off, it's nine in the morning and we're spending the day in the market, although I'm dreading it in case he shows up looking for me or shows up at the hotel, after all I did tell him too if he ever needed a friend, I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom, I start to strip of then reach up to turn the shower on, I step under the hot water and start wetting my hair so I can shampoo it with my strawberry scented shampoo, as the boiling water cascades down the room steams up and starts to feel more like a sweat room instead of a shower room, the heat reminds me of my dream and I feel between my legs dampen and I know its not from the shower, I push the thoughts away and grab my shampoo.

I step out of the shower only feeling half refreshed as my arousal is still burning, I try to ignore it as I bend down and search through my suitcase for something to wear, I settle on a dress again as its to hot here for anything else, the top of it is shaped like a corset but isn't nearly as tight and is coloured a burnt orange, the skirt fans out in waves and sways with me when I move and is the same colour as the top, the dress is strapless and has a long sipper up the back that stops just before my ass, I pick out a pair of white lacy panties and a strapless matching bra, I place the clothes on my bed and drop my towel to the floor, I slip on my panties and bra then pick up the dress and slide down the sipper, I slip it on and making sure its In place I start to redo the sipper, I get halfway up but it gets stuck on the fabric of the dress, I sigh in frustration and grab my room key, I need to get the hairdryer from my mum anyway maybe one of them can help with my dress, I lock the door behind me and walk to the very next door which is mum and Sean's room, we booked into separate room so they could have be alone for any night time activities, I knock on the door and I hear Sean shout for me to come in, I open the door then close it behind me, I walk to the bedroom at the back and see Sean sitting on the bed.

"hey Sean can you help me with my Sipper" I ask

"of course" he stands up and I pull my hair out the way, he tugs the sipper free from the fabric and slides it the rest of the way up, I turn back around

"thanks , do you know where mum put her hairdryer, he walks to one of their bags and searches through it, he find the dryer and hands it to me.

"thanks again, I should be ready in an hour ok" I let him know

"yeah sure that's great we should be ready by then too" he smiles warmly at me in a fatherly way and I exit the room.

An hour later and as promised I'm ready to go, we're going to a market that's just down the road from here, I scan myself in the hotels floor length mirror, my chocolate brown hair is half up half down the upper half is held in a burnt orange ribbon to match my dress, the half that's down falls down my back In soft curls, its length reaches to my lower back and when its pulled to the front reaches to my stomach, satisfied I look presentable I walk into the corridor to find mum and Sean already there and waiting, we all smile warmly at each other in greeting.

"you look beautiful Sian" my mum say's

"thanks mum" I blush, I've never been good at taking compliments, we walk to the elevator together and head down to the main lobby of the hotel.

The market is huge and is filled with loads of different stalls that sell various different things, we wander through looking at all the stalls that sell things we're interested in, after a while I spot a jewellery stall and tell mum I'm just going to have a look, mums never really been interested in jewellery so I'm going to this stall alone, the stall has a few different selections ranging from rings, earrings and my two personal favourites bracelets and necklaces, I only really wear them as I'm not very interested in rings or earrings, I spot a beautiful orchid necklace with a diamond in the middle, not a huge bright diamond just a small simple stone, I look at the price to see if I can afford it and feel saddened when I see its £200 pound, I can't afford it, it can't help to see how it would look on me though

"excuse me could I try this on" I ask the sales man

"of course, please help yourself to anything you wish to try on" he smiles warmly at me.

"thank you" I smile back and take the necklace of the hook, I unclasp it and wrap the chain around my neck, once it secured I free my hair from under it and look at it in the small mirror on the counter.

"if you don't mind me saying, it looks very nice on you ma'am" the sales man tells me.

"thank you very much, I wish I could afford it, but I can't" I unclasp it and hand it back to him

He places it back on the hook then gives me one last smile before moving on to help another customer.

I give it one last look then turn away scanning the crowd for mum and Sean, instead I meet a pair of dark brown eyes the very eyes I was dreading to see, it's him, our eyes lock and I can't look away no matter how hard I tried, his eyes have mine trapped, he's wearing a white button up shirt, with dress trousers, his hair is in it's usual plait, he starts to make his way through the crowd towards me and my senses finally come back to allowing my body to move, I turn around and start to walk in the opposite direction.

I weave through the crowd going as fast as I can, I quickly look behind me and see him scanning the crowd and assume he's lost sight of me, I duck into an alleyway and pray he hasn't seen me, after about five minutes he still hasn't appeared so I assume he's left and move to exit the alleyway, as I round the corner I crash into a hard chest, the white shirt looks familiar but I still pray it isn't him, no such luck, I look up to meet his shiny eyes that are filled with sadness.

Tong Po POV

I scan the crowd for the hundredth time that day, I've been in town since half seven in the morning looking for her, I've been to every town and every market I can think of, the market I'm standing in now is my last resort, it's just around the corner from her hotel, which will be my next target if I don't find her here, it's just coming early afternoon and I keep scanning the crowd as I walk through it, as I reach the middle of the market I'm getting close to giving up, when a light breeze blows past me and I catch the faintest scent of strawberries, I snap my head up to scan the crowd and I find her straight away, she's standing at a jewellery stall admiring a small orchid necklace, I see her check the price tag and a look of sadness consumes her beautiful features, I watch as she tries it on and looks in the small mirror beside her then slips it off and places it back on its hook, she looks at the necklace one last time then turns to walk away, she scans the crowd obviously looking for someone, within seconds she sees me and our eyes lock, I freeze for split second trying to see how she's going to react about seeing me again, I decide to take a slight risk and start to move towards her, as I was expecting her flight sense kicks in and she turns in the other direction, I completely understand why, after seeing what I did to Sloan she has every right to fear me and hate me, I follow her hoping to catch her, she has to know I'm not a monster, she finally stops and looks back at me, I scan the crowd pretending I've lost her, hoping she'll duck into the alleyway beside her to hide, as luck would have it she does exactly that.

Sian POV

He places his hands on my waist and gently but firmly walks me back into the alleyway, I step far back trying to get away from him, he holds his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"I won't hurt you, please I just want to talk, I'm not the monster you saw in the ring last night" he is practically begging me to give him a chance.

"ok, so who are you then, because right now I'm getting whiplash from all the different sides of you" I ask him

"I'm the guy from the locker room" he tells me.

"you'll have to be more specific, if I remember correctly one minute you were threatening to drag me by my ribbon, the next you were completely different, you were kind and gentle, I liked that version" I tell him

"and that's the real me, he hasn't been around for a long time but last night you brought him back, I've never felt so vulnerable yet so safe in my life, in that moment all the walls that I'd spent my whole life building up just collapsed the moment you touched me, they didn't even put up a fight, and I knew in that moment that I'd fallen head over heels in love with you, it's ok if you don't feel the same, as long as you're…."

I cut him off by closing the gap between us and throwing my arms around his neck, I lock our eyes and give him questioning look, he backs me against the wall and leans down, as soon as our lips touch my whole body explodes with passion and a moan escapes my mouth, this fuels his fire and he deepens the kiss, this isn't like the changing room where he was so vulnerable that I had to take control and move slowly, he is taken complete control this time and he isn't hesitating one bit, I open my mouth and he slips his tongue in and as soon as it meets mine our passion grows stronger, his hands slide down my body only instead of groping my ass this time, he grabs the back of both my thighs and lifts me up, I wrap my legs around his waist without breaking the kiss once, his warm hands caress my legs gently, we stay like this lost in our passion for ten minutes, I shift my weight and I feel something dig into my lady parts, I gasp and wince pulling away breaking the kiss.

"are you ok baby what's wrong" he asks

"there's something digging in to my…..um lady part" I blush scarlet telling him this, I lower my head with embarrassment, he gently places his hand under my chin and brings my head back up,

"you don't need to be embarrassed about you're body when you're with me, you're beautiful baby, a goddess" he tells me.

I can't help but help but smile at his beyond sweet words, the item digs in again and I realise its his belt, he sees my discomfort and pulls away slightly to investigate, he confirms my suspicions that it's his belt, I unwrap my legs from his waist and fix my skirt.

"I should be getting back to my mum and Sean" I explain when he looks at me puzzled, he looks sad that we're parting way's so I stand on my tiptoes and give him one last peck on the lips.

"when are you free" I ask him

"I'm free from 6 o'clock for the rest of the night, so will you join me for dinner, then I would like to take you to my favourite place in Thailand, it's more private than here and I want to tell you why I did what I did last night, to Sloan" he explains

"ok, I would love to, I'm in room 24, will you pick me up at 7" I ask him.

He pecks my lips, "sounds perfect"

"you'll have to assist me I know nothing about Thai food" I giggle

"I'll see what I can do" he laughs along with me.

"I should go now" I say

"wait just one more thing, can you turn around for a second" he asks

I do as he say's and I feel something wrap around my neck, he fastens it then lifts my hair from under it, I look down to see the orchid necklace.

"Tong, this is too much I can't except it" I tell him, he places his finger on my lips and say's

"I saw how much you wanted it at the stall and I knew it would stunning on you, please except it" he asks

"ok, just don't spoil me too much, I don't want to be one of those couples who showers each other with gifts and by the time any birthday's come round we have no idea what to get each other" I explain

He laughs, "that's a good point, but every now and then" he asks

"yes every now and then" I peck his lips again and start to walk towards the exit of the alleyway.

"wait, hang on" he calls me back, I turn around and give him a confused look.

"what's your name, not that I don't like the pet name I've been calling you in my head when I think about you but it would be nice to know your real one" he asks and he gives me a genuine warm smile.

"my names Sian, just out of curiosity what's this pet name you've given me" I ask in a teasing voice.

"strawberry, because your hair smells of them and I like it" he explains giving me another smile

"you should smile more often it suits you, and I think I like strawberry better" we smile at each other and I turn and walk away promising to see him tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sian Pov

I'm standing under the shower just enjoying the feeling of the water cascading down my body, I smile as my thoughts wander back to the alleyway in the market with Tong, I shiver under the warm water as I remember the way he kissed me and the feel of his touch as his hands wandered down my body, as I think of his kiss I also start to think of my dream and I can't help but wander if he's as good as that or better, I can say that both times he's kissed me have been so much better than the dream, as I'm thinking about the dream and his touch I start to feel my lady part coming to life, shit, I can't be aroused during this date it will drive me crazy, especially if he kisses me, I decide to let my hands wander down and start to slowly rub my clit, I've pleasured myself before and know how I like it, after a few seconds of teasing my clit I move my hand down to my entrance and start to rub myself, I gently insert a finger and massage myself, my moans are getting louder as I feel myself getting close, to help me along I think about his hands, his kiss, his touch and imagine that he's standing in front of doing this, I scream his name as I cum.

I suddenly hear a crash coming form the bedroom and grab a towel to cover myself, I step out of the bathroom and look around the bedroom, I gasp with anger and embarrassment as I meet a familiar pair of brown eyes, OH HELL NO, he looks ashamed and I instantly know he was listening to me.

"Tong, how did you get in here" I ask him making sure to let my anger show in my voice, I feel violated, I never thought he would do anything like this to me, especially when its only our first date.

"I arrived early, I had nothing else to do so I thought I could keep you company while you got ready, I stood outside knocking on the door for five minutes, I didn't realize you would still be in the shower, one of the hotel maids let me in when I explained I was a friend" he explains

"ok, that explains why you're in here, but not why you listened to a very intimate moment that I was having" I tell him and I can't hide the hurt in my voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were in the shower so I came through here looking for you, and that's when I heard you, I was about to go back into the front area when I heard you moan my name I froze in shock because I didn't think I meant anything like that to you yet, when I heard the shower stop running I turned to walk out so you wouldn't catch me, and knocked over the table, then the rest you know" he explains

He keeps his eyes on the floor and refuses to look me in the eye.

"I understand that but if it had of been reversed I would've forced myself to walk into another room where I couldn't hear you, but you didn't you stood there and listened to me and you violated my privacy" I blush and also look at the floor embarrassed and ashamed a tear slips from my eye and slips down my cheek.

I don't hear him approach me until I feel his hand swiping the tear away, he tilts my head up so I have to look him in the eye, they are filled with fear and sadness, he caresses my cheek and I lean my head into his hand, my eyes flutter closed as I continue to enjoy his touch I feel his lips lightly brush mine but they disappear before they fully press into mine, I open my eyes to be met by his which seem to be asking permission, I wrap my free arm that isn't holding up my towel around his neck and pull him down so his lips meet mine, he deepens the kiss and out of reaction I put my other arm around his neck and my towel drops to the floor leaving me naked in front of him, I pull away and raise my arms to cover my chest and put my eyes to the floor, then I remember my lower body and cross my legs, I keep my eyes fixated on my towel, he bends down and picks it up then wraps it around my body.

"thank you" I say

"you're beautiful and you don't need to be ashamed in front of me" he tells me

"then why cover me back up" I ask him

"because you looked so vulnerable and scared which hurts me because I would never hurt you" he leans down and pecks my lips again, then turns to walk out the room.

"what are you doing" I ask him

"well I'm guessing you're not going to dinner in a bath towel so I was going into the front room to give you privacy to get dressed" he explains

"oh right, um thanks, I'll see you in a minute" I say

"hey, does this mean I'm forgiven for earlier" he asks

"yeah, just try not to let it happen again, at least not until we're serious and further along" I say

He nods and walks out I drop my towel and start to get dressed.

I curse as the exact same thing happens as earlier with my zipper of the dress caught in fabric, all the dresses I wear are the same just in different colours, I'm wearing a dark red dress, and planning on letting my hair fall freely and loose tonight, I have no choice since I was wearing the matching ribbon the night I met Tong in the changing room and I lost it, it must've came loose from my hair, I hear a knock on the door and know its Tong.

"need some help" I hear him ask

"yeah please" I reply

he comes in and I feel him place his hands on top of mine where the zipper is stuck, I let it go so he can tug it free from the fabric, I feel his hands travel up my spine as he slowly pulls the zipper up securing my dress, I shiver at his touch and I feel desire pool in my belly, clearly my earlier activities in the shower have done nothing to sate me, he lets his hands travel over my shoulders, and pulls me back against him, I move my head to the side exposing my neck to him and he takes full advantage, he lightly kisses up my neck, they are small and gentle at first but soon become more heated and he starts to gently suck on my neck, I can't help but groan and he starts to run his tongue along my neck.

"tong I think we need to stop, its getting to heated and its moving too fast, I'm not ready" I say

As soon as I say I'm not ready he stops and wraps his arms around me, just holding me

"ok baby, I'll never rush you into something you're not ready for" he reassures me.

"thank you, and we'll miss our dinner reservation" I tell him

"oh yeah I kind of forgot about that" he chuckles

"just let me brush my hair and I'll be ready ok" I tell him

"how are you doing your hair" he ask

I move to my bag and grab my hair brush, then start to undo my hair tie that's holding my hair in a bun, I wanted to keep it dry in the shower.

"well the matching ribbon for this dress, you've seen before if you think back" I reply.

"oh yeah I knew I recognised the dress, you had it on with the matching red ribbon when we first met at the match with Sloan" he remembers.

"well, you didn't by any chance notice if it was loose because when I got back here that night I went to take it out and it wasn't there so I've lost it, it was my favourite one, I'd be grateful if you knew where it was" I ask him

"no sorry strawberry I don't know where it is" he says apologetically

"was it still in my hair when I left your changing room" I ask him

"I think so, I'm sure I seen it shine when the corridor light hit it" he says

"ok, its only a ribbon I suppose, I can get a new one, I'll have to leave my hair down, I don't have another ribbon to match the dress" I explain to him

"I'm kind of glad your hairs nice, I would like to see it all down especially since its wavy" he says sweetly.

I pull my hair to the side, and start to drag the brush through my hair, I wince with every stroke as my hair is really knotted, I think its from the heat and sweat, he walks up to me and holds his hand out, I give him a puzzled look not knowing what he wants.

"I hate seeing you in pain, may I, I promise to be gentle" he asks

I smile at him and hand the brush, I turn around and sit on the edge of the bed, so my back is to him giving him full access to my hair, I feel the bed dip as he sits behind me, he's so close I can feel his breath on my neck and it gives me butterflies in a good way, he starts to section of my hair into tiny bits and brushes each one gently and slowly, he takes it one bit at a time making sure to get all the tugs out but also being careful not to hurt me, once all the tugs are all out he starts to glide the brush from the top of my scalp all the way down to the ends of my hair, he does this for an extra ten minutes and I tip my head back, it feels heavenly, I try to muffle my groan as it seems to turn him on when he hears me groan, but of course I fail miserably, he stops brushing my hair and starts nuzzling my neck.

"can I ask you something in trust that you'll answer me truthfully" I ask him.

"sure baby girl" he says

I can't help my smile, I love it when he calls me by a pet name because they are always so sweet.

"does it turn you on when I groan, because the last couple times I have when we've kissed its fuelled you, and earlier when you kissed my neck I groaned and it fuelled you again, its ok I don't mind I was just curious, I won't get angry at you if it does" I ask him

He takes a moment to answer, and it doesn't surprise me with what he say's

"yes, it just sounds so good and it also means that you're enjoying what I'm doing" he explains.

I blush scarlet as I think of another question

"does it give you an erection" I ask quietly trying to hide the embarrassment in my voice.

"you're not the best actor in the world baby girl, I can hear the embarrassment in your voice, don't be embarrassed to ask me those types of things or anything ok, and yes I get an erection at every thing you do to be honest, it's like he's been hibernating for the last five years and then suddenly woke up when you came into my dressing room" he say's

"wait, are you saying you haven't had sex in five years" I ask shocked

I feel him nod his head against my neck, I squirm when I feel his breath tickling me.

"we should probably get going, we don't want to miss dinner" I say

He stands up and hold out his hand, I take it and he leads me through the hotel room as we get to the front door I remember I'm bare foot, I burst into fits of laughter at what I nearly did, Tong turns to me giving me an amused look and also a puzzled one, I raise my leg so his attention goes to my feet, he chuckles realising what's making me laugh.

"I would wear flat shoes if you have them, we're going to the sticks, that's were my favourite place in all of Thailand is and I was hoping to share it with you" he explains

I know it's stupid to go to the sticks with a man you don't know, but I can't say no to his hopeful eyes.

"ok, give me a sec" I rush back into my bedroom and pull out a pair of red ballerina pumps to match my dress, I put them on then run back through to the front room, I see him still waiting for me and I can't resist he looks lonely so I launch myself into his arms and bury head in his neck, he stands there shocked for a second then wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him, after a second I pull away and place a kiss on his cheek.

"not that I didn't enjoy holding you, but what was that for" he asks

"you just looked lonely standing here all by yourself, so I wanted to cheer you up, did I succeed" I ask sweetly smiling at him.

"yeah baby, I feel a lot better just having you beside me, now let us go and eat I'm starving" he say's rubbing his stomach to empathise his point, I giggle at him then stop when my stomach grumbles, we laugh at each other and hold hands as we walk out the door and down the hallway to the elevator.

We're sitting at our table in the small restaurant that Tong drove us to, I learned something new about him, he drives, I had no idea, he doesn't look like the driving type, anyway we're looking at the menu's but unfortunately for me it's all in Thai and I can't read or understand a word of it, hell I can't even pronounce any of them, I look at Tong hoping he'll realise my confusion and help, he laughs lightly when he notices my scared look.

"you look like a damsel in distress" he chuckles

"a very confused damsel in distress, and I was hoping that my knight in shining army would save me from dying of hunger" I reply

He stands up and comes over to kneel beside me. He grabs one of my hands and laces our fingers together, with his other hand he starts to point at the different meals on the menu explaining what they are and what's in them, I quickly discover that most of them are curries, he points to another one and I hear my favourite curry that I didn't think they would sell.

"chicken korma, its got a little bit of coconut in it, obviously not surprising this is Thailand after all" he explains his thumb is rubbing my hand and it feels really good.

"I like korma, we have that in America, it doesn't have coconut in though" I say

"it'll taste a little sweeter but should basically taste the same, you want the korma then" he asks, I nod my head and he goes to stand up, I pull him back down and he gives me a puzzled look, I place a kiss on his lips, he pulls me closer wrapping his hand around my neck holding me in place and he deepens the kiss, our tongues meet and start to dance together, we hear a throat clear behind us, and we break apart to see the waiter with our wine.

Tong stands up and starts to speak to the waiter in Thai, after a few seconds of speaking to each other the waiter walks away still holding our wine and tong grabs my hand again saying we have to follow him, he takes us to the back, where there are private booths with curtains to add to the privacy, we follow the waiter to a free one for us, we sit down and tong tells the waiter what we want to eat, he pours our wine into glasses then walks away, he leaves the bottle so we can top up our glasses when we want, I pull the curtains closed and take him by surprise by straddling his lap instead of sitting on the leather seats, I press my lips to his and we make out until dinner arrives.

After dinner, we made out again until pudding arrived, which was a delicious slice of coconut cake, and we are currently driving in to the sticks, he's starting to get nervous and fidget while he's driving, this starts making me nervous as I know it means he's going to reveal why he crippled Eric Sloan and I'm worried it's going to bad, he suddenly stops driving and I look around to see where we are, we're parked in front of some stone steps, I can't see up to were they lead as its too high.

"now I understand why I had to wear flat shoes" I say in a joking voice, he smiles but its forced.

"hey what ever you need to tell me it can't be that bad, can it" I ask him

"I guess only you can decide that" he mumbles

I undo my seat belt and reach over to cup his face in my hands, I press my lips to his, he immediately deepens it and I can feel he's pouring everything into, his heart, his love and his passion, I feel he's savouring it like it might be our last, I feel something wet on my hand and I know its tears as my hands are still on his face, I move to straddle him again, and break away from his lips to start kissing below each of his eyes, soon the tears are replaced by moans and I now understand why my moaning turns him on, it feels good to know he's enjoying me touching him and showing him affection, I pull away and lock our eyes

"no matter how bad it is I promise I will never leave you, I think I'm falling for you Tong" I say.

He pulls me back down and kisses me again, we kiss for a few seconds but then I pull away.

"come on, I'm dying to see your favourite place in Thailand" I say as I get of his lap and hop out of the car, he doesn't move so I walk round to the drivers side and open the door holding my hand out him.

"I trust you, I want to know, please come and tell me" I ask him, he takes my hand and gets out the car, he shuts the door and locks the car, I follow him up the steps and gasp when we reach the top, we're standing in the midst of beautiful statues that are all lined up on either side of a long pathway.

"tong were are we" I ask amazed

"its an old Buddhist training ground, I found it when I was out here running, its my favourite place because its peaceful and happy, and for a while I can forget about my horrible life" he say's as he starts to lead me down the path towards a bench, we sit down and he pauses for a second and I wait patiently for him to start in his own time.

"five years ago, I was living a happy life with my family, then my dad got a job, I can't remember where or what he had to do, but I do remember that first night he came home afterwards and my mother asked him how it went, I remember he said that he'd met his new boss and found out his name, Freddie Li, he said he did a lot of different work, I had always loved sports, I made sure I was fit, I worked out everyday ate healthy food, my dream was to be a kick boxer, and that just happened to be one of Li's jobs, he managed kick boxers, so when my dad told him about me, he offered to meet with me and maybe manage me, so I agreed, for the first few weeks everything was fine, I was getting small fights, but it was enough I was still doing my dream job, then one night I got a title match, I was in my changing room warming up when Li walked in, he told me to cripple the champion and make sure he never walked again, I refused, so he said it was fine I didn't have to if I didn't want to, and I stupidly believed him, I won the match without crippling my opponent and I was the new champion of Thailand, I went home and had a celebration dinner with my family, halfway through dinner there was a knock on the door, my dad went to answer it, when he returned Freddie Li was with him along with group of other men, he said they were business partners and they all wanted to celebrate with us, mum as usual had made too much so there was plenty to go around, after dinner Li pulled me aside and said he wanted to talk to me about the fight, he said he would let my refusal go this once, but the next time he ordered me to do something and I said no that I would be punished, I said I would never hurt or permanently damage someone, so he said that clearly I needed to be shown who was boss, the next thing I knew the house was filled with banging and one by one I watched each member of my family, mum, dad, brothers, sisters, aunts and uncles all drop to the floor with bullets in their bodies, once the guns stopped I went around checking every single one but they were all gone, all of them killed straight away, the so called business partners were all standing there each with a gun in their hand, I turned to see one pointed right at my head, Freddie Li dug his gun into my temple, and said that the next time I refused him, I would join them, they then turned and left the house, I heard the door slam, their cars drive away, I stood there watching over my family they were all dead, I sobbed on the floor for hours, when I finally managed to calm down I knew I couldn't leave them there, I closed all their eyes and carefully carried them all into the back garden where I spent the remainder of the day digging each of them a grave, I said a prayer for each one, ever since then I haven't let anyone in, or loved anyone, that's why I haven't been intimate in five years, the exact same time they passed, I didn't want to give him more leverage against me or to risk an innocent girls life, but then I met you and I tried to stay away so I wouldn't put you in danger but I couldn't and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he starts to sob uncontrollably

I pull him into arms and just let him sob knowing its what he needs.

"its ok baby, no matter how dangerous it is, I will never leave you, we'll stay hidden he doesn't have to know about us, except my parents because they'd probably catch us anyway since they're right next door but you can trust them I promise, I'll always be there for you, because I'm in love with you, I love you Tong Po" I tell him, his sobs are bringing tears to my eyes as I hear the pain in them, he hides behind walls, but in truth he is broken and vulnerable.

"Shhhhhh, its ok baby I'm here, I'm here and I love you so much" I reassure him.

"I…..I…love…you…to" he stutters out between sobs I hold him tighter, and let him sob into my neck, I don't care how long it takes him to calm down, he can take all night if he needs, I'll stay with him until he's calm.

Because I love him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sian Pov

I don't know how long we've been sitting on the bench for, his sobs have ceased but I can feel him still shaking slightly, I continue to hold him as it seems to comfort him, the suns gone down and its starting to get really dark, I can feel myself getting tired, I've been tired a lot since we got here as the time zones are mixed up, and I'm not sleeping great, plus I'm not great with sleeping in new places on my own, he sits up and I loosen my grip on him and move my hands so they're holding his, his eyes are red, bloodshot and look really sore, I reach up and wipe the remainder of his tears away, he leans into my hands and closes his eyes, its now I notice he looks exhausted, he doesn't look fit to drive us back into town.

"thank you for telling me, I know it was hard for you to relive that, I don't care how risky or dangerous it is to be with you, I'm in love with you and that's never going to change" I reassure him, I peck his lips, normally he pulls me in to deepen it but he doesn't, I understand he doesn't mean it personally he's just tired and hurt.

"Why do you want me I'm not worth the risk" he chokes out, another tear slips from his eye and I reach up to gently brush it away with my thumb,

"because I love you, I know we just met but I'm incapable of leaving you, and sitting here right now seeing the pain in your eyes is tearing me to shreds because what hurts you hurts me" I tell him

He rubs his eyes and I can tell they are sore and itchy from the tears,

"don't rub baby you'll just make them sorer" I tell him as I reach into my purse that I keep with me for makeup touches, and also money and bank cards, and of course my phone, I pull out some wet wipes and gently rub underneath his eyes, cleaning away the salt from his tears.

"There, hopefully that will take away some of the irritation, are you going to be ok to drive" I ask him

"I don't know my vision keeps going blurry from the tears, I don't want to risk it, but I don't think we have a choice" he replies.

"how about we go back to the car sit in the back seat and cuddle for a bit and see if your eyes get any better with some rest" I ask him

He nods his head and stands up, I grab his hand and lace our fingers, he starts to rub his thumb along my skin and it feels soothing, we reach the car and he unlocks it, like a gentleman he opens my door for me then closes it behind me, he walks round the back and stops to open the boot, I wonder what he's doing, he closes the boot after only a few seconds the opens the door on the other side and climbs in beside me, I notice he has a blanket in his hand, he shuts the door and locks all the doors so we're safer, he unfolds the blanket and covers us both with it, its thick and woolly, it should keep us warm if it starts to get cold, I tuck my legs underneath me so I'm positioned on my side facing him, he does the same and we just stare at each other, I'm enjoying the soft shining of his eyes, they're a deep chocolate brown, and have the ability to melt my heart, as I stare into them I see them flood with love and some sadness.

"You always look so sad, it breaks my heart because its just more proof that you've experienced so much pain in the last few years" a tear slips from my eyes as I imagine what he's gone through.

"and the fact that you think you're not worth someone loving you, that's not true, you're worth every bit of my love, and I know that you're family is looking down on us now and they're probably agreeing with me, and I can see in your eyes that you blame yourself for their death when your wrong to, it wasn't your fault Tong and I also know that when you said you weren't worth my love you didn't just mean mine, you meant your families to didn't you" I ask him

He nods his head and looks away, I tilt his face back to me.

"hey, don't hide your feelings from me, you are worth both mine and your families love, you didn't know the type of man that Freddie Li was, it wasn't your fault" I tell him as more tears escape my eyes, he leans down and kisses them all away, then he buries his head in my neck and mutters "thank you"

"For what" I ask him

"not only did you tell me I'm worthy but you make me feel it to, you make this nightmare of a life worth living, I know my family would love you, and I know they're grateful to you for showing me the one thing I need, love" he also starts to cry again, I push the blanket onto the floor and move to straddle him, once I'm on his lap I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his neck, he pulls me close so our bodies are pressed together and I can feel him relaxing, after a few minutes I break the comfortable silence we've been in.

"Mmmmm, this is nice, I've never felt so safe in a man's arms before" I tell him truthfully.

I move my head and press it against his staring into his eyes once again, his hands move down my waist and rest on my bare thigh just below my skirt, it's now that I realise just how far up my skirt is, I look down to make sure my panties aren't showing, and to my horror, they are slightly, I reach down to pull my skirt in an attempt to cover myself, but since I'm on his lap my skirt can't go any further down, I start to get flustered and in my frustration a few tears escape my eyes, Tong looks down to see what I'm doing, when he realises why I'm flustered he cups my face and pulls my head up gently to face him.

"hey baby its ok, I didn't even notice, I would never touch you In a way that made you uncomfortable, I understand that you feel vulnerable having intimate parts of your body exposed and that's ok, do you want to lie back on the seat so you can cover yourself" he offers, but his reassuring words have soothed me and I shake my head telling him no, I can see he's fighting the urge not to look, he loses the battle and his eyes flicker down, his stare is intense and it does make me a bit uncomfortable, without saying a word I hold my skirt down as best I can and slip off his knee back onto the seat, I pull my skirt all the way back down into place and he reaches for the blanket that's still on the floor, he holds it up and say's

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable by looking, its just your so beautiful and I couldn't resist, do you want the blanket back on" he apologises and offers me the blanket

"sure its nice and warm, and its not that you were looking that made me uncomfortable, it was just so intense, and I don't want to ruin what we have by moving too fast and rushing, I want to move slowly and savour every little moment and every little detail we have together, and this is the first I've ever dated before, this is my first, first date ever" I confess, hoping he'll get what I'm trying to tell him

"So you normally just sleep around then" he asks, my face falls as he hasn't got the hidden message, my real confession.

"No that's not it, what I meant is that I haven't been with men in any way, dating or….or" I can't bring myself to say it, but luckily he gets the picture now

"Sexually" he guesses, I nod my head showing he's right, he lifts my head up so I'm facing him

"So you're a virgin" he asks

"Yes" I whisper

"Hey there's no need to be ashamed, I'm actually kind of glad" he say's

"Why, why would you want someone so inexperienced" I ask him

"is that why you were scared to tell me, you thought I would end it because I want someone more experienced, sweetheart, the fact that no other man has had you except me makes me feel very proud, and I couldn't even tell, you seem to know what your doing by the way you kiss me, in the changing room you seemed so experienced, you took complete control and coaxed me out of my shell, I don't mind, your amazing no matter what, this doesn't change how I feel about you" he leans down and kisses me, he breaks away before it gets to heated and I give him a sad face, he chuckles

"I don't want to rush you, and when the time comes that you're ready I would be honoured to be your first, if you decide you want it to be me, if not then I'll be broken hearted because I love you, and the thought of another touching you angers me, but if it's what you wanted and he made you happier than me then I would let you go, just please break up with me first and don't be intimate with him while your with me, I don't think I could handle that" he confesses

"You're afraid I'll cheat on you" I ask shocked

He nods his head and I feel slightly angry that he would think that

"I don't want anyone else, tong I love you so much it hurts, and this is only our first date and I'm terrified of how its going to feel when our bond only grows, I saw my mum go through so many heartbreaks while I grew up that I didn't think happily ever after existed anymore, but now that I've met you I'm starting to be believe in it again, I only want you, please tong, trust me, kiss me" I plead with him, he hesitates and I pull his head down to mine

"Please, don't hold back, just kiss me and pour everything into it" I beg him

"Only if you promise to do the same" he answers

"I promise" I whisper back, and with that he crashes his lips to mine in a deep and passionate kiss it's the most passionate one we've had yet and it feels amazing, I feel him pouring every ounce of love into it and I do the same, I reach up and undo his tie throwing it on the floor, I hope and pray he's going to be ok with what I'm about to do, its not meant as sexual I just want to touch him, I start to unbutton his shirt and he lets me, when there's enough room I slip my hand inside his shirt and let my hand travel across and up his chest I stop when I reach his heart, I hold my hand there and slowly caress his skin with my fingertips, I can feel his heart racing and smile against his lips because its matching mine, I feel his hand rest on top of my dress where my heart is, and he starts to copy my movements with his fingers it doesn't feel the same as its through my dress and not on my skin, I reach behind and unzip my dress slightly so I'm able to move it down so I'm still covered intimately but the area where my heart is exposed, he know what I want and starts to caress my bare skin with his fingers, I shiver at his touch, after a few minutes we have to have to break apart because we need oxygen,

"I want you to be my first, but I also want you to be my only" I confess more of my feelings to him

"I know baby we'll go the pace you want to go ok, and that was amazing, I'm enjoying this" he lifts his hand up and places it over mine to show what he means.

"ditto" I say back and he smiles, I pull my hand out and pull my dress back up as its starting to fall down, he reaches behind me and zips it back up,

"Thanks" I say as he starts to button up his shirt, I can't help but gaze into his eyes, they're so shiny and amazing, oh speaking of

"How are your eyes" I ask him

"they're still a bit sore, my visions cleared now that the tears are gone, but I'm exhausted and slightly paranoid about driving when I can barely keep them open" he replies

"ok crazy thought, how about we just sleep here, its locked so we're safe, the blanket will keep us warm, and I'm not ready to watch you walk down the hotel corridor to go home, leaving me without you until I see you again" I blurt out the last bit and he smiles warmly at me.

"ok, I'm not ready to go home yet either, I'm not ready to spend even a few seconds away from you, so if you want to spend the night here then that's what's going to happen, are you ready to sleep it is pretty late"

"Yeah I'm definitely ready to sleep I'm exhausted, time zones are evil" I say in a playful grumpy voice and he chuckles

"Come here strawberry" he opens his arms and I all but dive head first into him snuggling into his chest

"I love that pet name, I've been thinking of one for me to call you and so far all I have is dragon, because of your tattoo, which I really like by the way" I tell him

"I kind of like dragon" he says

"Well in that case goodnight dragon" I test the name in a playful voice

"Goodnight, my beautiful strawberry" he answers back, and we both fall into a peaceful sleep.

I groggily open my eyes not ready to wake up yet, there's a loud ringing sound and I have no idea where its coming from, my question is soon answered when tong reaches in to his trousers pocket and pulls out his phone, he pushes a button and the ringing stops he must of set an alarm, he puts it back in his pocket and cuddles into me again, sleep claims us both once more.

Tong Pov

I'm woken up by the bright sun beaming through the window, I look down at Sian to see she's still in a deep sleep, I vaguely remember my alarm that I set last night before falling asleep going off this morning, I set it to make sure we didn't sleep to late as I don't know if she's told her parents she was going out, it didn't really work though as when it went off I was so warm and comfy beside her that I switched it off and went back to sleep, I know I should look at the time to see if we should be worried, but I don't want to risk waking her by moving, sighing I reach into my pocket slowly careful not to wake her, I look at the time and I can't help my very loud curse.

"SHIT" I yell out, I feel her shift against me and cringe thinking I've startled her out of her peaceful sleep, I look down to see she's still sleeping and I sigh in relieve that I didn't scare her, I slip my phone back into my pocket and lean down closer to her, I start to nuzzle her neck to gently wake her up, she groans and I smile thinking she's grumpy when she's tired, I start to kiss her neck trying to entice her into waking up but to no avail, so I gently kiss her forehead, both her eyelids, the tip of her nose and then her lips, she sighs in contentment but remains asleep, I sigh in defeat and decide I'll just have to lift her from the back to the front, I gently move her so she's lying against the seat, I open my door and get out of the car, I close it behind me and walk to the other side opening the front passenger door as I pass it, I open the back door and pick my sleeping strawberry up bridal style and gently place her back in the front passenger seat, I secure her seatbelt around her, then shut both the front and back doors, I move round to the drivers side and get in, I watch her for a few seconds hoping she'll wake when I get her back to the hotel, sighing I start the engine and drive away towards town.

Tong pov

I park in a free space just outside her hotel and after taking my seat belt off I lean over and start to nuzzle her again, she groans in protest and I sigh in defeat, I get out of the car and walk round the other side, I lift her out and lock the car, I carry her through the hotel to the elevator , I press her floor number and the doors close, I try to wake her by talking to her and telling her we're back at the hotel but she groans again and cuddles into me, I can't help but smile at the fact that she wants to be close to me, the elevator arrives on her floor and I step out and start walking down the long corridor to her room, as I round the corner just a little away from her room, I notice a couple are standing at her door and knocking on it, the women calls her name, I walk back round the corner so they don't see me and try to think of what I can do, I know its not going to look right if I walk around the corner holding their sleeping daughter in my arms when they don't know me, I breath a sigh of relief when I hear the women say.

"She might be sleeping, the time zones are taking it out of all of us, come on we'll go back to our room and try again later"

I peep round the corner to see them enter the room just next to hers, as quietly as I can I start to make my way down the corridor to her room, when I reach it I place her on the floor and open her purse to find her room key, I find it quickly and slide into the little slot on the door, once the door is open I lift her up and place her on the couch in the front room I then move back to the door and close it, I lift her again and carry her through to the bedroom where I lay her on the bed, remove her shoes and slip her under the covers so she stay's warm, I stand up wandering what to do next, it feels wrong to just leave a note and disappear without saying goodbye, I don't want her to feel used, so I walk to the other end of the bed and hoping she won't freak out when she wakes up slip my socks and shoes off, then slip under the covers and pull her body close to me so I can cuddle her, as my head hit's the pillow and my body relaxes I feel myself drifting to sleep, I join my sleeping beauty in a peaceful sleep once more.

I'm startled awake by the sound of knocking, without thinking I slip out of bed and walk to the front door to open it, I realise my mistake as I come face to face with my strawberries parents who have no idea that I'm dating their daughter and also don't know that I'm not a monster.

"What are you doing in my daughter's hotel room" her father asks me

I don't voice it but all I can think of right now is

SHIT


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tong pov

As I stand there in front of her parents completely frozen with no idea on what to say or do, I hear the soft padding of feet behind me, I turn around to see my strawberry walking towards me wearing my shirt, she reaches the door and taking my hand turns to face her parents.

Sian pov

"mum, Sean, I know this doesn't look good but I can explain everything, you know I wouldn't let someone into my life without being absolutely sure they were good and respectful, please believe me when I say the man in the ring wasn't who he is, he didn't want to do it" I try to explain it without mentioning tongs past or that he was forced to do it, its not my place to its tongs

"Well I'm hoping this young man is willing to give us an explanation as to why he did it" Sean say's dryly, throwing a suspicious look at tong.

"He is, as long as you're willing to listen, just please give him a chance, I know you'll love him as much as I do when you understand why" I plead with them.

I move from the doorway to let them in to my room, as I move to give them more room to enter the through the door, it moves me closer to tong, its now I realise that he's tense, and this causes me to realise what I've done, I've just told my parents without asking him first that he'll tell them what's happened to him, I spin round to look at him, he looks at me with an annoyed glint in his eye and I know he doesn't want to do this again, I grab his hand and lead him towards the bedroom.

"We're just going to freshen up first ok" I tell my parents who are now sitting on the couch without giving them a chance to respond I rush into the bedroom with tong

As I shut the door I hear him sit down on the edge of the bed, I approach him and straddle his lap, deciding to try and butter him up so he won't be angry with me I start to slowly kiss his neck, between kisses I attempt to explain to him why I slipped up and told my parents he would explain what's happened to him.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me I was just trying to get them to accept you and to see what I see, that you're not a monster but a good person, I was just trying to get them to give you a chance, please forgive me" I plead with him.

He groans when I start to gently suck his neck, the next thing I know he's rolled us so he's on top and his lips meet mine in a deep passionate kiss, his hand caress my legs and he slips his tongue in my mouth, I grant him access and stroke his tongue with mine, his hands slide up my legs taking his shirt with him, he pushes it up to my hips exposing my underwear, he breaks the kiss and moves to plant soft small kisses on my neck, I'm a panting mess underneath him, he starts to slowly pull my panties down my legs consumed by lust and the need to please him, I don't stop him and he pulls my panties off and throws them on the floor, my womanhood is fully exposed to him, he reaches down and starts to gently rub me, it feels amazing and I can feel myself getting even more aroused towards him, he groans as he notices just how wet I am, I groan in pleasure and shock as he slides a finger inside me, he slowly moves it around inside me, I squirm in pleasure as he inserts another finger and starts sucking on my neck, I can feel myself building and I can sense I'm reaching my climax, he starts to move his fingers faster giving me more pleasure, I finally fall apart and experience my first ever orgasm, its mind blowing and feels amazing, sensing that I'm struggling to keep quiet tong gently places his free hand over my mouth to muffle my moans, within seconds I feel my climax fading as I start to come down from my high

As I come down it finally sinks in what just happened, I had wanted to take things slow and wanted my first orgasm to be from making love but instead it had been from his fingers, I jump off the bed and run to the door I press my ear against it listening carefully for movement, I hear low voices murmuring I can't hear any hints that they heard us, I feel hands wrapping around my waist.

"I know that was a big step and its scary, but I wanted to show you that wasn't angry with you and that I love you, I was a little upset because you just assumed that I was going to be ok to retell what happened again so soon after just reliving it last night, its still raw" he explains

"I understand, I just wanted my first orgasm to be when we made love properly not by being fingered, I just wanted it to be a moment we shared together at the same time so we'd be one and the same, I know it sounds stupid but its just how I feel" I explain to him.

"its not stupid sweetheart, I wanted the same thing, I only meant to kiss you there to show you that I understood you were just trying to get your parents to accept me and that I wasn't angry at you but I just got so wrapped up in you that I just couldn't stop and then your groans were urging me on because it meant you were enjoying it and I'm not going to lie I don't regret I can't, the fact that you came undone for me makes me so happy and makes me proud, we can go back to going slow if you want to and we can forget about this" he offers

"it was to good to forget, and I don't regret it either, but it would be nice to move slowly, we can just tell my parents that Freddie Li controls by threatening to hurt you and those you love and that's why you crippled Sloan and did all the other bad things he's asked of you, I know its hard to relive that moment even once but to do it twice in two days it must be horrible so its up to you" I reassure him he doesn't have to give the full story

"It's a good idea but I don't want your parents to think I'm hiding something, just promise to stay beside me and hold me" he asks

"of course I will, my parents won't judge you if you need to cry, don't feel embarrassed if you break down in front of them, but if you don't feel comfortable squeeze my hand and we'll come in here away from them and I'll hold you like we did last night ok" I offer him as support

He nods his head and I move to my suitcase I quickly grab a black halter neck top and dark blue skinny jeans, I slip a clean pair of panties on, then slip the jeans on underneath the shirt, I unbutton the shirt I still have my bra on, so I turn to tong and hand him his shirt so he can put it back on, he takes glad that he longer has to face my parents shirtless, I slip the halter neck on and tie it at the back.

"That reminds me, how exactly did you end up in my shirt, because I never took my shirt off when I got in to bed beside you this morning" he asks curious

"you must've gotten too hot and thrown it off and you don't remember, because I woke up to use the bathroom and I saw it on the floor, I figured it would be more comfortable to sleep in than a dress and I was to tired to search for my pyjamas" I explain

"I don't mind, I'm a little jealous it looks better on you than it did on me, come on we should go and face your parents" he takes my hand and together we walk out the room

Mum and Sean are sitting on the couch talking when we finally walk out of the bedroom, I'm silently praying that they didn't hear my moans, I was that out of it I didn't even know how loud I was being, they look over to us as we approach the couch, we sit down beside them and I make sure I'm as close to tong as possible because I know this is going to be hard for him.

"I would like to apologize for the way you found out about Sian and I being together, I had hoped to meet you under better circumstances and also while I had a shirt on, I know you've heard about all the things I've done the many opponents I've fought in the ring and you also witnessed one of these recently, I met Sian before the match, she got lost and found herself in my dressing room" he starts to explain but Sean cuts him off

"Sian told us what happened between the two of you, that's why we're giving you the chance to explain yourself, because she explained to us how vulnerable you were and that's enough to convince there must be a reason behind all this, we know judging by your hesitation that this is a hard thing for you to explain, just take your time and start from the beginning of why you've done all these things" Sean says in an encouraging voice

I give him a thankful smile and tong thanks him, tong then proceeds to tell them everything about his family and Freddie Li.

My parents are staring at tong completely horrified, my mum is the first to break the silence.

"we're so sorry for judging you before we knew the full story, you're just trying to protect yourself, I given my blessing to be with my daughter, but please assure me that Freddie Li will be nowhere near her" my mum says

"Both Sian and I have agreed that for her protection only people we can trust will know about us" tong explains

"which so far is only you guys" I added in to reassure them more of my safety, tong has a death grip on my hand, that's when he does our signal, he loosens his grip then gently squeezes my hand like I told him to earlier.

"Guy's could we maybe have a second alone to talk" I ask, I think they know what's wrong because a look of understanding crosses their faces.

"why don't you meet us downstairs in the hotel restaurant when you're ready and we can all have dinner together and we can get to know a little more" my mum say's to tong, he nods his head and I know he's scared to talk in case he breaks down, my mum places her hand on his arm then they both stand to leave, as they walk out the front door, I feel tong starting to shake violently, I turn to face him and bring his head down to rest in my neck, the dam finally breaks and he sobs painfully, I rock him back and forth reassuring him.

"I know baby, I know it hurts, just let it out darling, I'm right here" he pulls me closer and wrap my arms around his body, continuing to rock him.

"I miss them so much" he sobs out

"I know darling, I know you can't see them but they're still here watching over you" I'm trying so hard not to cry, my heart is breaking at the sound of every sob he makes.

After a good 15 minutes of sobbing he finally starts to calm down, he stops shaking and we just sit there holding each other with his head buried in my neck, after another 5 minutes I start to think he's fallen asleep due to his lack movement, I gently lift his head from my neck and quickly discover he's out cold, I lay him down on the couch and go into the bedroom, I grab the duvet and a pillow, I place the duvet over him so he stay's warm and gently lift his head to place the pillow under it, I hunt around for some paper and a pen in case he wakes up, it highly unlikely since I'll only be two minutes but I want to safe than sorry, finally finding what I need, I quickly scribble a note.

 _Hey baby I just went to the hotel restaurant to let my parents know we couldn't make dinner because we're both exhausted, if you've woken up and are reading this, just stay where you are, I'm probably on my way back up to the room anyway._

 _Ps- I love you_

I leave the note on the coffee table by the couch where he will see it as soon as he wakes up, I head towards the door and with a quick glance back to make sure he's still asleep, I quietly slip out the room, I walk towards the elevator and press the call button when I reach it, I look up to see what floor its currently on and sigh in annoyance when I don't see a number but the letter G its all the way on the ground floor at reception and I'm on the 23rd floor, so much for only being two minutes I would be quicker just phoning down to mum, I'm contemplating down just that when I hear a door open and someone calling my name, well my nickname anyway

"Strawberry" tong walks towards me looking very drowsy

"Hey baby what are doing up" I ask him

"I read your note, I'm really hungry so I'd still like to have dinner with your parent, and I brought your phone because it was ringing" he explains

I look at my phone to notice a missed call from my mum, probably wandering if we're still coming to dinner.

"Are you sure baby you still look shattered" I ask him again just to make sure

"I won't get back to sleep if I'm hungry, can I ask you a really big favour its ok if you don't want to I just thought I'd try and ask" he says

"Ok what is it" I encourage him

"could I maybe stay with you while you're on holiday, its just I sleep better when I'm with you, I haven't slept properly since that night five years ago, until last night in the car with you and this morning" he asks and I can see the pleading in his eyes

"Of course I would love for you to stay with me, I don't want to be away from you at all, I just want to spend all the time with you that I can, but you don't have any clean clothes or anything" I tell him

"I can quickly drive to my place after dinner and pack a bag of the things I'll need and then I'll come back to you" he say's, my heat starts to thump in my chest, he is no fit state to drive I can tell by they his eyes are red and sore, then an idea hits me.

"I know it's risky, but I want to come with you" I tell him

"Baby, if Freddie Li's there he'll find out about you, I can't take that risk" he answers back

"and I can't take the risk of you falling asleep behind the wheel, baby you're exhausted, if anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do, please it will probably be really late by the time we finish dinner anyway surely he wouldn't be there at that time of the night, and if he arrives at the door I can hide somewhere" I plead with him to let me go

"Alright, you have a point I am really tired, we'll leave after dinner" he finally gives in, I reach up and peck him on the cheek

The elevator has finally arrived and we enter once the doors open, as soon as the doors close I feel like I'm being zapped by an electric wire, only instead of it being painful, it feels good, I know I'm a virgin but I'm not stupid I know exactly what this is, and I have never felt this amount of lust before, I think I do remember reading somewhere that being in a small space can heighten lust levels and sexual tension, I'm really trying so hard not to jump him, I sneak a peak and I can tell he feels exactly the same, the large bulge in his pants say's it all for him, I finally can't take it anymore I launch myself into his arms and kiss him, he stands there shocked for a few seconds then as he regains himself he lifts me and I wrap my legs around his waist and he moves to the far end of the elevator effectively pinning me against the wall, our tongues are once dancing with each other as we make out in the elevator, I feel his intimate part press against mine and I can't help but grind him, he starts to grind me, and soon we're both moaning, it feels amazing but all too soon the elevator doors ping open and we have to break apart, he moves away from me and reaches down to try and readjust his trousers so his erection is hidden, unfortunately they are snug fitting and no amount of adjusting is going to hide him, he looks up at me and I see he's panicking just as much as I am, opening the door to my parents shirtless is enough for one day, but to go to dinner with a raging hard on a few minutes later, yeah not a good second impression, he voices this

"ok, It didn't exactly look good opening the door and giving my first impression shirtless, but now I have another chance to fix that and I have a raging and very painfully throbbing might I add erection, babe what do we do I can't meet your parents like this" he says

"fuck my parents, your not going into the corridor like that, seeing as its leaving nothing to the imagination in the size department, its every girls dream peep show" I'm freaking out there is no way random women are seeing my man at his full size standing to attention.

"Hey you're the only girl I see, I'm not interested in any one else, I don't want to rush you but I'm losing my mind not being able to feel your soft warm skin, I just want you all of you so bad" he finally admits

"I know, its not that I don't want to I'm just scared" I blurt it out before I can stop it

"Of me" he asks slightly

"No, I could never be scared of you" I quickly reassure him

"Well what are you scared of" he asks

"I'm scared that once we finally have sex we won't be able to stop having sex and then that's all our relationship will be and the love will just fade into the background until it eventually disappears completely" I finally voice the reason behind taking it slow

"Baby what I feel for you isn't going away its too strong" he reassures me

My head is hanging in shame because I didn't tell him before, he tilts my head up to meet his eyes.

"hey its ok, I know your insecure I can see it in your eyes, I'll never hurt you, you're my strawberry, I think you're the one, I'm never going to let you go, even if that means coming back to America with you I'll do it" I gasp as he say's this.

"But you're career is here" I remind him

"honestly, kickboxing used to be my dream but it's been ruined, all that comes to mind when I think about it is that it destroyed my family, if I hadn't of wanted it so bad then Freddie Li never would've became my manager" he looks broken

"Baby he was your dad's boss as well, odds are he would've done the same thing to your father" I try to reassure him

"Yeah, he just decided on me because I would get him more money than my father" he say's

I sigh in defeat knowing he's never going to stop blaming himself, I turn back to the task at hand, trying to find a solution to his very large and very obvious erection, I grab his hand and lead him down the corridor, I lead him towards the downstairs toilets, that the people in the restaurant use, I stop in front of the men's.

"we both know there's only two way's to make it go down, either we make love, or you can finish yourself off, or If you want I could stimulate you to finish you" I add the last part with a blush

"Would you be comfortable with that, I can do it myself if you want" he reassures me

"I would like to try" I tell him

"Ok, but if you want to stop, and let me finish that's ok" he tells me

I nod my head and we enter the men's room, tong locks the door behind us and pulls the handle to make sure the lock works, satisfied that we're safe and in private he starts to unbuckle his belt and pants, I kneel in front of him as he slips his trousers and underwear down, I take him in my hand and look up at him with a questioning look in my eye, he takes hold of my hands and starts to move them up and down his length, showing me what to do, after a few seconds he lets go of my hands and leans back against the sink, I start to rub him a little faster and a little harder, he starts to groan and I blush.

After a few minutes he mutters a warning that he's close, I suddenly stop, oh shit

"What's wrong baby" he breaths out

"Tong, have you climaxed at all in the past five years" I ask him

"Um no" he answers

"So that's just been all building up these past few years" I ask

"I guess so" he say's back

"So won't there be a lot to come out" I ask again

"I think I see your point where are we going to put it" he voices my fear

"Exactly, unless we move over to the toilet and try and aim it into it" I tell him my idea

"I think it's the best we're going to get" he agrees

Carefully we shift our positions so I'm kneeling at the side of the toilet and he's standing in front of it, I start to rub him again and within seconds he's groaning again, I feel him starting to throb and know he's getting close, another few seconds pass and a white creamy substance starts to ooze out of his tip into to the toilet, I was right there is a lot coming out and I'm starting to panic in case he can't stop….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sian pov

As the last bit of semen oozes into the toilet I see tong relax, he reaches over for a bit of toilet paper so he can clean himself up, I stand and turn around so my back is to him, I know its silly to do it after doing that but I want to give him privacy, I hear a zipper and the jingle of a belt, then I feel arms wrap around me.

"Thank you baby that was amazing" he tells me

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" I say blushing

"Was it to much for you" he asks

"No it was fine" I answer him

"Then why did you turn away from me" he asks

"I was giving you privacy to clean yourself" I answer truthfully

"sweetheart, we've both seen each others intimate areas and pleasured each other, I think it's a little late to be turning away when one of is naked, we've both seen each other so there's no point" he explains

"I suppose that's a good point" I agree with him

"So did you like what you saw" I ask him

"Of course I did, I only wish I could see more of you" he tells me

"Careful what you wish for, I might just accidentally forget to leave the room when its time to put my pyjamas on" I tease him

"Then I might just forget to do the same thing" he answers back in the same teasing voice I used.

"We should stop in case you get hard again" I tell him

"Oh yeah right we still have dinner with the in laws" he says jokingly

"Would that be something you're interested in" I ask him

"yes, I can't wait for the day where I can watch you walk down the isle in a stunning white dress, because you're my life, and I want you to be my forever" he confesses

I lightly peck him on the lips and grab his hand so we can exit the bathroom, as we walk towards the restaurant I notice a very young looking teenager eyeing up tong, her eyes are practically begging him to fuck her, to show her he's mine I snuggle into him, he wraps an arm around my waist as we come to a stop at the restaurant entrance we start looking for mum and dad, I just happen to notice that the stupid tong isn't taking the hint and to my horror is walking up to us, ignoring me she starts to talk to tong

"hi there, I'm Natasha and I just wanted to give you this" she hands him a slip of paper, he unfolds it and lowers it so I can read it as well, my blood boils when I see its her room floor and number, I know this is her subtle way of inviting him for a shag.

"I just moved here with my family, and I don't know how to speak a word of Thai, I was hoping you could give me some private lessons" she asks him, it almost sounds believable until she puts her hand on his chest and starts moving it down to his crotch.

I'm about to step in when tong grabs her hand and roughly pushes her away.

"Ooooh yeah baby I like it rough" she practically moans in front of everyone

"I think you need to get your eyesight checked firstly, I am here with someone, secondly I wouldn't touch you if you were the living creature on earth you spoiled slut" tong all but yells at her.

"Excuse me what do you think you're doing harassing my daughter like this" an older couple approach us.

The young girl instantly freezes, this must be her parents.

"I'm sorry to say but your daughter was the one harassing me" tong tells them.

"She's only sixteen years old how on earth could she harass a grown man like you" they answer back nastily.

"I'll explain that right now, your daughter approached me and my girlfriend, she handed me this note and I opened it to find her room number and the floor she's staying on, she then asked me to teach her to speak Thai because you've just moved here and she can't speak a word of our language, she then moved closer to me and touched me in an inappropriate manner, she ran her hand down my chest towards my crotch area" tong explains to them what happened.

The girls parents turned to face their daughter who was by now turning very red in the face.

"Is this true Natasha, did you behave sexually towards this man" her father asks her in a demanding voice, the young girl nods her head then keeps her eyes firmly to the ground.

"well I have never been more disappointed in you young lady, do you know the danger you could have put this man in if he had of agreed, and I bet you weren't even planning to tell him you weren't old enough to sexually interact with him were you" her mother asked

The girl shook her head to signal she wasn't going to tell him her age, this is when I remember her father saying that she was only sixteen years old, I decide to take it easy on the girl after all she probably doesn't understand how serious her actions are.

"Would you mind if I had a word with your daughter" I ask them as politely as I can.

Understandably they give me a weary look that says they don't trust me.

"I just want to have a talk with her and give her some advice" I reassure them, they nod their heads agreeing, and I wave at the girl signalling her to follow me, I notice she looks nervous

We sit down on a couple of seats in the front lobby, because its late evening there aren't many people about and so it's quiet and private enough.

"Natasha, I understand what its like to be a teenage girl, there's two choices, you either find the perfect man to make all your school friends jealous, or be the first one to lose your virginity, I know how high school girls can be, they can be mean to you and make fun of you just because you're a virgin, please sweetheart be honest to me, are you being bullied because you're a virgin" I ask her

She nods her head and starts to cry, I move closer to her and give her a cuddle.

"sweetheart, I know it seems like it's a good idea and a way to escape the bullying, but unfortunately doing what the bully only makes things worse, as soon as you tell them that you've lost your virginity they will start spreading lies around the school, these will most likely be sexual lies, trust me it will only make it worse" I explain to her

"So what do I do" she asks me.

"tell someone what they're doing, go to a teacher or better yet tell your parents and they'll go and see a teacher, trust me when I say this a person who asks someone like a parent or teacher for help is a lot braver than someone who just does what the bully wants to make it easier, because it doesn't make it easier really, it makes it harder because the bullies see that they can order you about and you'll do it" I explain to her.

"Its not just about the bullies, I just want to get it over with because the longer I wait the more I get scared" she confesses

"What are you scared of sweetheart" I ask her although I have a feeling I already know what she's going to say.

"The pain, I heard it's sore the first time you do it" she confirms my suspicions

"Have your parents talked to you about this yet" I ask her

"Yes, and we learn about it in school" she answers

"Ok that's good, have you been told why it's painful" I ask her

"Not yet" she says

"ok well, there's a small layer of skin at the entrance of a woman's intimate area, that's what makes you a virgin, when the man penetrates you the skin is ripped apart, this is what causes the pain, but the pain is different for everyone it just depends on your pain limits and what you can handle, it also depends on how gentle the man is with you, if he is gentle this can help keep the pain to a minimal, this is why you shouldn't have sex with a stranger for your first time, because he might not be very gentle with you, whereas if you wait and let yourself fall in love and when you both feel ready as a couple there's a better possibility of him being gentle because he won't want to hurt the one he loves, and it makes the experience a lot better for you if its out of love, losing your virginity can be a thing, it means that you've finally become a woman if you do it with a stranger it means nothing, its not special, do you understand a bit more now" I ask her

"I think so, and I would have the one thing those girls don't have, I'll be able to remember it without regret or shame" she says

"Exactly, now let's go to the other problem we have, trying to seduce a twenty five year old man" I bring the subject of the restaurant up

She cringes when I say his age.

"oh no I didn't realise how old he was, he looks so young, now I know what mum and dad meant about getting him in trouble" she looks horrified with herself.

"its ok, but the thing is, if tong had of said yes and came to your hotel room tonight and had sex with you, then he would be having sex with a minor, and If anyone found out he could get in serious trouble, and he could even be sent to jail for a very long time" I explain to her

"I'm so sorry, I didn't understand the trouble I could cause, I just wanted to be like all the other girls" she confesses

"can I tell you a secret, I'm twenty four years old and I'm still a virgin, and that man in there is waiting patiently for me to be ready and he's not pressuring me or making me feel guilty, that's the type of person you want for your first time, a kind, gentle and patient person" I tell her

She nods her head in agreement, we get up and walk back to her parents and tong, I notice my parents are now standing with them, when we reach them I turn to the girl's parents

"I think that you should have a long talk with her tonight, she's told me some interesting things that I think you will want to hear" I explain to them.

They nod their heads in agreement and head towards the elevators, I turn my own parents and tong.

"That was fun" Sean says

"Did you explain what happened" I ask tong

"Yeah, while you were talking to the girl" he says

"So did she give a valid reason for her actions" my mum asks

"Yes she's been having problems in school, the girls are teasing her because she hasn't had her first time yet and she didn't realise how much older tong was than her, she has apologised and said she won't do anything like that again" I explain to them.

They nod their heads in understanding and we head towards a free table.

Dinner was uneventful, it was mostly filled with mum and dad asking tong questions about his life, after dinner we had travelled to tongs house which was huge, he packed the things he needed in a duffel and shower bag and we're now parking outside the hotel, we enter the hotel and I approach the front desk to let them know I'm going to have a visitor for a few day's, we walk to the elevators and press the call button, the doors open straight away and we enter, the elevator carries us to my floor and we walk to my room, I unlock the door and we walk back to the bedroom, once we're in the bedroom we decide that we're both too tired to stay up any longer, I find my pyjamas in my suitcase and tong goes into the bathroom to change while I change in the bathroom, once I'm changed I hear a knock on the bathroom door and know its tong making sure I'm decent before he comes in, I tell him its ok to come in, I get into bed and pull the covers up over me, tong switches of the light and gets in beside me, I cuddle into his chest and we both fall into a well needed sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tong dream pov

 _ **I run into the house and start to search through every room, I recognise the house as the secret one I have hidden in sticks, I don't know what I'm looking for, I just feel like I have to find it and fast, finding nothing downstairs, I start to climb to the upper floor, I find what I'm looking for in the first room I enter, my bedroom, Sian is kneeling in the middle of the floor just in front of the bed, she is completely naked, her hands are tied together with rope her body is covered with bruises and she is sobbing, I try to walk towards her but my feet and legs won't move suddenly I hear a door open, I look across the room to see Freddie Li come out of the ensuite bathroom, I stare at him in horror when I realise he is also completely naked, I look back to Sian to see she's starting to shake with fear, no, no, no, this can't be happening, I try to move but I can't its like my feet are glued to the floor, all I can do is stand there watching with no way to help her, Li smirks at me then grabs her waist and roughly turns her round to face me, I mouth I'm sorry at her hoping she'll understand that I can't move, she screams at me to help her and I feel my heart break, I try to tell her I can't move but she can't hear me, she screams again as Li forces himself inside her, with each painful scream my heart breaks, finally he finished and pulls himself out of her, he then grabs a gun and points it at her head.**_

" _ **I love you tong" I hear her whisper**_

" _ **Sian I love you to" I scream it out to make sure she hears me, and he pulls the trigger, her body falls lifeless to the floor.**_

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**_

I bolt up in bed still screaming no, I look around the room disorientated, I don't understand where I am or what's happening when I feel soft hands on my shoulders, I jump and look behind me to see my strawberry alive and completely untouched

"Shhhhh baby it was just a dream, its ok handsome I'm here" she reassures me.

"Sian, are you ok" its barely a whisper, I throw the covers off of her and start to examine her body, I lift her pyjama top and check for any marks or bruises.

"hey, did you dream about someone hurting me" she asks

Satisfied that she's ok I finally stop inspecting her body and nod my head to answer her question.

"did I pass your body inspection" she asks

I nod my head again

"do you want to tell me about the dream" she asks me.

"I have a hidden house in the sticks not far from my other one, I sometimes go there to be alone and hide from Freddie Li and his demands, when I entered the dream I had just arrived at the house" I then go on to explain the rest of the dream to her, she listens in silence until I finish.

I look back over my shoulder to check on her and I see she's upset, I turn over so I'm kneeling in front of her.

"I would never let that happen to you baby, let me show you I can protect you, let me show you how much I love you, let me cherish you" as the last words leave my mouth I kiss her deeply.

She kisses me back and lets me push her down onto the bed so I'm on top of her, my hands explore her body through the fabric of her pyjamas, I start to gently rub her breasts through her shirt and she moans, this encourages me as I know she's enjoying this, I break the kiss and start to kiss her neck moving down towards her chest, I move my hand to the buttons on her shirt and start to undo each one trailing kisses down her midsection where each button should be, after I undo the last button and place the last kiss just above the waistband of her trousers, I return my attention to her breasts only instead of using my hand I start to gently kiss and each of her nipples swapping between them, her moans grow louder and I feel her hips squirming, a subtle sign that I'm arousing her down there as well, after a few minutes of playing with her breasts I sit up and pull my pyjama top off, she watches my every move and I think she's going to tell me to stop but she doesn't, instead she sits up as well and start to pull her shirt down her arms once its off she throws it on the floor on top of mine, she lies back down and runs her hands up my chest and then runs them slowly back down until she reaches the waistband of my pants, she grabs the band and uses it to pull me down on top of her, I manage stop myself by putting my hands on the mattress before my full body weight goes on top of her as I know my weight will hurt her, I kiss her again and she responds immediately kissing me back, I start kissing her neck making my way down her chest and stomach, stopping at her trousers, I look up to see if she's ok and since she makes no move to stop me, I start to slide her trousers down her legs and surprisingly she lifts her hips to make things easier for me, I throw her trousers on the floor and turn my attention to between her legs, as I lean down so my head is between them, I see her propping herself up to see what I'm doing, I start to kiss and suck the inside of her thigh and she tips her head back in pleasure.

As she starts to moan again I start to make my way towards her intimate part, when I reach it I gently place a kiss where her entrance would be through her panties, she gasps in shock but doesn't protest, encouraged by her reaction I grab her panties and start to slide them down, once again she aides me by lifting her hips this only encourages me more, her panties join the other clothing on the floor, I settle between her legs again and cautiously place a kiss on her clit, she moans and I take that as a good sign, I slowly and gently wrap my mouth around her clit and start to suck on it, she moans in pleasure and collapses back onto the bed, I release her now very swollen clitoris and turn my attention to her entrance, I slowly slip my tongue inside her and hear her practically scream In pleasure, I then remove my tongue and slip a finger in to test how tight she is and how gentle and slow I'll have to be to make this a less painful for her as possible, I can feel straight away that she is very tight and I will have to be extra careful when I enter her, I push another finger into her attempting to stretch her as far as I can to make her less tight, when she won't stretch anymore I slip my fingers out and climb off the bed, I take a few minutes to admire her beautiful body as this is the first time I've gotten to really see it.

"are you sure you want this baby" I ask her

She bites her lip and nods her head, I grab the waist band of my trousers and slowly lower them letting them fall to the floor, I step out of them and kick them to the side, I climb back on top of her in the missionary position, I gently kiss her lips then start to kiss her neck, I'm trying to relax her as I can feel she's tensed up knowing we're getting closer to me entering her, I move my hand down and grab my manhood angling it up to her entrance, she tenses even more.

"baby I know its hard because you're nervous but I need you to try and relax or it be more painful for you" I explain to her, she nods her head and starts to take a couple of deep breaths, I feel her relax a little bit and realise it the best I'm going to get.

I slowly start to ease myself inside of her, she's soaking wet and it makes it easier for me to enter her at first she moans in pleasure but then suddenly gasps in pain when I press against the layer of skin, I give a few seconds then start to push against it, I feels like and elastic band, just stretching until it finally snaps, as I gently push against it I see a tear slip from her eye.

"I know baby it should snap in a minute then hopefully the pain will ease" as soon as I've said this I feel the band of skin snap and my girl gives a moan of relief, I gently push myself the rest of the way in fully penetrating her, I hold still to let her get used to me being in there, I start to stroke her hair to her relax, after a few moments I start to move again slowly thrusting in and out her, at first she moans in pain because she's still a bit tender, but as she gets used to it I feel her relax more and her moans become filled with pleasure again, I feel her hips buck against mine and know she's trying to move with me and match my rhythm, I move my hand down to her hips and start to move them against mine to help her, once she has the hang of moving her hips in sync with mine, I move my hand back up to cup her cheek and kiss her passionately, I feel her walls start to clench and I know she's getting close, I can also feel myself starting to build and my penis is starting throb inside her, our moans are bouncing off the walls and I wouldn't be a bit surprised if the whole floor could hear us, but I don't care, she's finally mine in every way, I've finally had her, she screams in pleasure as she reaches her climax, and with one last thrust I pour my seed into her, I gently roll over so she's lying on top of me and we're embracing.

As the last drop of my semen pours into her and I feel myself becoming soft I realise my mistake, I forgot the most important thing, protection, I don't even know if she's on the pill, finally soft and back to normal size my penis slips out of her, I feel her tense and know that it hurt.

"sorry I forgot, I should gently pulled myself out" I apologise

"its ok" she says and I can hear the sleepiness in her voice

"are you ok, your not too sore" I ask her

"no, its more like a dull ache" she answers.

"how do you feel" I ask her

"like I'm in heaven" she say's

"please don't say that" I say

"why what's wrong baby" she asks worried

"because the thought of you leaving me to go to heaven is to unbearable, I can't even think of losing you, it would be my worst nightmare come true" I can feel the tears coming as I remember my dream

"you even had the nightmare to prove it" she says

"don't remind me, standing there watching as he forced himself inside you and I couldn't do anything about it-"

"Shhhhh, baby don't upset yourself, it was just a dream, its over now" she reassures me.

"I hate the thought of ruining this, but are you on the pill by any chance" I ask her.

She bits her lip and shakes her head.

"shit I got so wrapped up in you I forgot to put a condom on, I'm sorry" I tell her

"its ok, I know it would be too soon and unfair because of the long distance, but I would be honoured to have your baby tong Po" she confesses

"ditto baby" I grin at her and she smiles back.

"we should probably get some sleep" I tell her, she nods her head sleepily, and snuggles in it doesn't take us long to fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sian pov

I'm lying cuddled up to tongs chest, I'm awake but have my eyes closed, I'm not ready to wake up yet, as lie there I think back to last night, after telling me about his dream then asking me to let him cherish me I couldn't say no, and when I felt how pleasurable it was to feel his bare skin on mine I knew that I couldn't wait any longer, and so we made love and I let him take my virginity, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would but it was still pretty sore, tong was really gentle and tender with me and I love him for that, I smile as I remember how amazing it felt having every inch of him inside me, I felt like I had finally found my place in the world and that nothing could ever tear us apart, I feel tong move and open my eyes and look up at his face to be met by sparkling brown eyes looking down at me.

"Hey" I whisper

"Hey strawberry" he whispers back.

"How did you sleep" I ask him

"The first or second time we fell asleep" he asks

"The second time, I think it might be best if we both try to forget about the first time" I say referring to his dream.

"I slept ok, I didn't wake up again and I didn't have anymore bad dreams" he answers

"Did you have any nice dreams last night" I ask him.

"Yeah I actually had a really perfect one" he says.

"Really, will you tell me about it" I ask him.

"Well after I fell back asleep, I started to dream that I didn't go to sleep and instead you gave yourself to me and we made love and it was perfect, oh but wait we're both naked, how did that happen" he say's the last part in a teasing voice.

"Because it wasn't a dream" I say

"I know, it was far to perfect and amazing to be a dream" he says and he leans forward and kisses me, I kiss him back and as it starts to heat up he moves so he's on top of me, I can feel him growing and hardening against my hip, I groan as I feel how huge he is, he suddenly breaks the kiss.

"I thought you would be too sore to go again so soon" he says

"No, its not as sore as I thought it would be, I really loved last night, you felt amazing and I want to feel you inside me again, just be gentle ok" I tell him.

"I'll always be gentle with you baby" he says and without another word he slides into me slowly and gently, I feel a slight twinge of pain but its not nearly as bad as last night, as tong starts to move the pleasure quickly takes over and our moans are even louder than last night, instead of him having to help me like last night I manage to move my hips in sync with his easily.

I feel myself building up to my climax and I can also feel him starting to pulse inside me, his movements become more urgent and I know he's getting close.

"OHHHHHHHH TONG" I scream as I climax.

"Ohhhhh baby" he moans as he also reaches his climax, we lie still as his seed pours into me, I realise that yet again he hasn't put a condom on, I don't even think we have any, but I don't care as I said last night to have his child growing inside me would be a dream come true.

As he finally stops coming he gently slides himself out of me and rolls over so he's lying beside me, I turn over and cuddle into him.

"I love you waan jai" he says

"I love you too dragon, what did that word mean" I ask him.

"Waan jai, it means sweetheart in Thai" he answers.

"Awwwwww you called me a pet name in your own language, if that's not romance I don't know what is" I say with a giggle

He chuckles at me, I'm about to say something else when we hear a door open and close and whispered voices.

"I think they're still sleeping, we should probably wake them its getting pretty late in the afternoon" I instantly recognise the voice of my mum but before we have the chance to tell them to wait and we're not decent they burst into the room, we both jump up to make sure we're covered.

"Oh my gosh, we're so sorry we thought you were still sleeping so we came to wake you and ask if you wanted to continue exploring, we didn't realise that you were enjoying some intimate time together" my mum says

"Its ok, I actually know where some of Thailand's temples are, I can take you to some of them if you want" tong says

"Oh that would be fantastic, at least then you and Sian also get the day together, we'll be like one happy family, well we'll wait in the main room while you get dressed" and with that my parents leave the room and shut the door with them.

Tong and I look at each other and burst out laughing with embarrassment, after a few minutes we manage to calm our laughter down and get out of bed to get dressed we both walk into the bathroom and reach for the shower button at the same time, realising we were about to do the same thing, he back away towards the bedroom.

"You can go first" he says.

"Or you could join just join me" I tell him

He smiles and starts to walk back over to me, I reach up and switch on the shower, just as I step in tong steps in after me, he cups my cheeks and kisses me, I kiss him back and he pins me against the shower wall so the hot water is cascading down over the both of us.

We're back in the bedroom and I'm just finishing getting dressed, I'm wearing a sky blue halter dress with flat pumps to match.

I walk into the living room to see my parents discussing kickboxing with tong, I smile glad at how much they like him, tong looks up and sees me, I've never seen a man smile that much before, he's off the couch and in front of me before I can even speak, he pecks me on the lips and I blush as it brings back memories of our heated activities in the shower, I had heard shower sex was good but I never expected it to be that good, I have no idea why I wanted to wait, we've had sex three times now, and every single time it has been amazing, my parents are now waiting by the door since we're all ready to go.

"So kids have a nice shower" Sean asks

"Yeah why" I ask

"Oh we already heard how nice it was, by the sounds of things it was a lot better than nice" my mother pipes up.

"Exactly what did you guy's hear" I ask them.

"Oh you know ordinary shower sounds, running water, moaning, and a few screams here and there" my mum answers.

"You heard us" I squeak out.

"No dear, tong was nice and quiet and respectable, you however screamed the whole hotel down" mum says

"Oh god no" I say as I bury my face in tongs chest from embarrassment, he chuckles and nuzzles my neck.

"So we ready to go" Sean asks and I'm grateful for the change in subject.

"Yes I think we are, and I wouldn't worry to much about it dear, it was mostly tong we heard last night, and then it was a combination this morning so its not all on you" mum says, I look up to see tong looks horrified, and I can't help but giggle, then I realise what she said.

"You heard us then as well" I gasp out.

"Yes, though we didn't really hear you last night, we didn't hear you until this morning that's why we assumed you were sleeping again" mums says

"Last night was the first time we'd had sex, and it was my first time" I explain why I was so quiet last night.

"Oh, that explains it then, you better have been gentle with my daughter Mr Po" mum adds

"He was mum" I reassure her.

"Just be careful both of you" Sean says

"What's that supposed to mean" I say annoyed.

"What Sean means is that by making love you are fully committing yourselves to each other, which also means you have to be prepared for the long distance, you have to commit to making it work, I hope you've discussed what you're going to do, you only have four days left" mums tells us.

"No, there's no way time has gone by that fast, it can't be" my voice is breaking and I can feel the tears coming.

"I'm sorry to say, I know this is going to hurt you both but its true, we go back home in four days" mum says.

"No" I say and it barely a whisper, I turn and run into the bedroom shutting the door behind me, I throw my self down on the bed and sob my heart out, it can't be almost over already, I hear whispered voices.

"I'll go and check on her, I'm not sure if she still wants to go out" I recognise tongs voice and savour every word, I hear the door open and close, I hear footsteps approaching the bed, then feel the bed dip, I turn around so I'm facing him as he lies down beside me and I curl up against his chest and sob, because I can't go, it hurts to much, I'm not strong enough to be without him, I cling onto him for dear life.

"Shhhh baby its ok, we'll find a way, I know it hurts but just know I'll never give up on us, because I love you" he reassures me, and I'm so grateful to hear him say that.

"I'll never give up on us either, I love you to".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sian pov

After a few minutes of lying on the bed I've finally calmed down and stopped sobbing, Tong takes this opportunity to speak.

"Baby, you're parents are wandering if you still want to go out with them, or if you would rather spend some time alone together" he tells me.

"I don't know, I don't want to hurt their feelings but at the same time I just want to spend all the along time I have with you" I explain to him how I feel.

"Well how about we go out with your parents today, then we spend the next three day's alone together, does that sound ok" he asks, I nod my head.

"Are you ok to leave now because I know a temple that I think you and your parents will love, lot's of people go to visit it, it has ancient Thailand statues that are really beautiful, there's also a small waterfall nearby and I want to take you to see it because I know you will love it" he explains his plans to me.

"Yeah sure, I feel a lot better now, I really like the sound of that waterfall" I tell him as I sit up, he gets up with me and gently kisses my lips, it soon becomes heated and when we finally break apart we're both panting heavily.

"I don't want to leave" I say.

"I know baby" he says as he strokes my hair.

"Come on we should get going" he says and links his hand with mine intertwining our fingers, we got up of the bed and exited the room, my parents were still standing in the front room, we all greet each other, my mum gives me a sympathetic smile and we all leave the through the hotel room door, we walk down the corridor with me and tong trailing behind a bit, we are so engrossed in each other that we don't notice mum and Sean getting in the elevator and the doors closing, we try to run and catch it but we're too late and the elevator starts to descend.

"Shit" Tong curses.

"It's ok, we can just wait until it comes back" I reassure him.

"I know but you know what elevators are like they can take forever" he complains.

"I know but look on the bright side we'll be in the elevator alone, away from prying eyes" I say and I wrap my arms around his waist and reach up to kiss his Adams apple, I smile in success when he rewards me by moaning.

"I suppose what's a little while longer if it gives us some extra time alone" he breathes out.

"That's the spirit handsome" I whisper in his ear and start to kiss his neck, he moans again and I move to kiss his lips, he deepens the kiss straight away and we make out passionately until we hear a ding to signal the elevators arrival, without breaking the kiss I pull him into the elevator, we move until we're against the wall, I hear the soft clang of the doors closing.

We continue to make out and grope each other it's getting very heated and I can feel Tongs erection pressing into my hip, I can also feel that my panties are soaking I really should start taking a spare pair when I go out with tong, this thought makes me giggle, Tong breaks the kiss and looks at me puzzled.

"Sorry I had thought of something funny" I explain.

"Would you care to share my dear" he says in a teasing voice.

"I was just thinking that I maybe I should start bringing a spare pair of panties when we go out together" I explain.

"Or you could just take them off" he says with a smirk, and before I can answer him he's on his knees and sliding my panties down my legs, I'm frozen in shock surely he doesn't want me to walk around without underwear especially not with my parents.

He confirms my suspicions when he lifts each of my legs effectively removing my panties, he puts them into his pocket and smirks at me.

"Tong we're going out with my parents I can't just walk around without any underwear on" I say, my voice is high pitched with panic and shock.

"Baby your dress isn't see through so no one will know, and I'll be right there with you I won't leave you alone so you have nothing to worry about, it's perfectly normal for couples to experiment and leave easy access to each other while they're out" he say's.

"TONG PO IF YOU THINK I'M SNEAKING OFF AND HAVING SEX WITH YOU IN A PUBLIC PLACE WHERE WE COULD EASILY GET CAUGHT YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN" I yell at him playfully.

He laughs at my shocked expression, but before we can say anymore the elevator doors ping to signal that they are opening, we exit and start to look for my parents, after a few minutes and still no luck we decide it would be better to wait outside for them, but as we're walking past the toilets, the door opens and my parents walk out, I notice they are fixing their clothing, it's obvious what they were doing, Tong leans down and whispers in my ear.

"If I had of known they were going to do that I would have took you back to our room when we missed the elevator" he whispers seductively, I playfully smack his chest, so he doesn't notice that his words have aroused me even more.

"Mum, Sean what are you doing" I ask.

"Well dear can you blame us, you were taking forever and it was quiet, so when opportunities arise you can't ignore, we had an opportunity to express our love for each other and we took it, trust me when your bond grows you will both understand" mum says.

Little did my mother know that my sweet and innocent boyfriend had me going out without panties on, so he would have better access to me, little did he know that is never going to happen, at least you can lock a toilet door, but unfortunately temples are all open with no locks so he most definitely will not be getting his wicked way with me.

"So shall we go then" Sean suggests.

"Yeah sure, my cars right out front, we're better to drive the temple I'm taking you too is really far out so it would be best to go by car, if that's ok with you of course" tong asks.

"Of course it is, me and Sean can be like the teenage backseat couple" mums says and she's practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Hey my cars not stain proofed remember" tong says jokingly.

Mum and Sean laugh with him, but I just stand there looking shy and awkward, talking about my parents sex life wasn't really on my list of favourite conversations, we exit the hotel and just like they said my parents jumped into the back seat together, I get in the passenger seat beside Tong, and he drives away in the direction of the temple, the whole time we were driving mum and Sean were like two school kids giggling at every thing they said to each other, I miss tongs touch, so I gently lay my hand on his thigh, he looks over and smiles warmly at me.

"I love you waan jai" I say repeating the word he said meant sweetheart

"I love you to, baby, you're my everything, my world, my strawberry" he says and his voice is filled with adoration and love, I can feel myself getting emotional and a tear slips from my eye, tong pulls over and parks in the street we're currently passing through.

"Hey baby that wasn't meant to make you cry, I'm sorry" he says as he gently swipes the tear away.

"Its not a sad tear, it's a very happy tear, that was just so sweet, no ones ever treated me the way you do" I tell him.

He leans forward and kisses me deeply and passionately, we break apart before it gets too heated since my parents are in the back, he smiles at me one last time then settles back into his seat to continue driving I place my hand back on his thigh I notice my parents have stopped messing around and were watching us with smiles on their faces, I know then that they like him and he is now welcome in our family, I can't help but smile as well.

Sian pov

We arrive at the temple, it's surrounded by statues, its absolutely stunning, we get out of the car and take a slow walk to the entrance, tong links our hands like we always do, as we enter the temple and start to look around, I stop breathing, its so colourful and beautiful, the statues are very tall and enchanting, we continue to walk around until we've explored the whole temple, once we exit the temple tong tells my parents about the waterfall he told me about earlier we all agree we should go there next, tong leads us down a path that leads into the woods beside the temple, we follow the dirt path for a few minutes until we see an opening in the trees, if you listen carefully you can hear the rushing sound of water, we continue to walk until we finally reach the opening and pass through it, I gasp at the sight before me, the waterfall is crashing down into a large river, its absolutely stunning, I look at tong to see he's not watching the waterfall but watching me.

"Aren't you going to look at the waterfall, its too beautiful not to look at it" I say.

"There's no point in me looking at it, because I already know its not nearly as gorgeous as you, nothing in this whole world can match up to you" he says.

He pecks me on the lips and moves behind me, he wraps his arms around my waist, and holds me, after a few minutes like this my mum comes up smiling wanting to ask us something.

"Its time for one of those opportunities I was talking about, you to should stand on that rock just in front of the waterfall, it would be an amazing picture of you" mum says.

"That's a great idea, come on Si" tong leads me up to the rock and helps me stand on the rock, he moves to stand at the edge so he's behind me and cuddles me from behind, I relax into him and smile at the camera.

"Ohhhhh that's a nice one, lets get one more" mum suggests.

Tong turns me around and kisses me on the lips, mum snaps it on the camera but we continue to kiss getting lost in our moment when we finally break apart we're breathless

"You take my breath away tong Po" I tell him.

" _Take my breath away"_ tong sings playfully, and I can't help but giggle.

When we get back to hotel it's just coming dinner time, so we decide we should have dinner in the hotel restaurant again, we wait at the entrance until a waiter comes to seat us, its really quiet so we have most of the place to ourselves, we talk over dinner tong got the job of helping us with the menu as the waiter forgot to give us one translated in English, my parents had then watched in amazement as tong told the waiter all of our orders in Thai, all in all it has been a good day, we all walk to the elevators together and also ride up together, when we reach our doors, I hug both my parents goodnight and I'm surprised and overjoyed when they both hug tong goodnight as well.

"I've enjoyed getting to know you both, I would like to get to know you more but I hope if you don't mind I would like to spend these last couple of days with Sian" tong asks.

"Yes of course, spend the next couple of days alone together, no matter what you are welcome in this family, and we have learned to love the true man and not the monster we hear about, we know who you really are and that is a man I would gladly welcome as a son In law, and I don't want to upset you by saying this, but if you ever need some motherly advice I'm here" my mum say's and I can see the tears welling up in her eyes, tong hugs her.

"Thank you" he whispers.

"And the exact same with me, if you need a father I'm here son" Sean says.

Tong nods and they shake hands, my parents retreat into their room, and we walk into ours, I walk into the bedroom and start to undress to put my night clothes on, I feel arms wrap around my waist, I turn around to face him, I notice he has tears in his eyes.

"Thank you" he whispers.

"For what baby" I ask him.

"Not only have you given me your love, but you're sharing your family with me, I've missed being part of a family so much" he whispers.

"I know baby, but now do you see, you are so deserving of our love, you are not a monster tong Po, you are the man I'm head over heels in love with, and I will hold you in my heart forever" I tell him.

"I love you to" he whispers then leans down and kisses me deeply, we spend the rest of our night in passion, before we finally fall asleep in each others arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _ **Hey guy's just a quick warning there is mention of sexual assualt in this chapter, I completely understand how evil it is and I'm very against it so please know you do not have to read this chapter if you do not wish to, it is only mentioned for a paragraph but it is a bit detailed so please beware if you do decide to read it.**_

Tong pov

As I look at Sian still sleeping in my arms I can't help but smile, she looks so peaceful when she's asleep, I'm letting her sleep for as long as possible before I wake her up so I can take her to another place I think she will love, sighing I slowly get out of bed and approach the room service phone that is sitting on a table in the front room, I lift it and push the button for the room service.

"Hi room service how can we help you this morning" the man on the other end of the phone say's.

"Hi there I'm phoning down to see if I could possibly have a picnic ready for about 10am, I'm planning on surprising my partner with a day out" I explain.

"Yes, sir of course what's your room number" he asks.

We're staying in room twenty four" I tell him.

"Ok sir, I'll put a note on the basket and leave it at reception when its ready just ask for it when you come down" he say's.

"Ok thank you very much" I say and hang up.

I make my way back into the bedroom to wake my sleeping beauty, I chuckle when I see she's cuddled up to my pillow because I'm not there, I sit on the edge of the bed and start to nuzzle her neck gently, she groans and tries to shove me away.

"Tong I am not having sex at this time of the morning" she says still half a sleep.

"That wasn't my plan but if you insist" I chuckle at her.

"Tong I'm tired" she says.

"Alright you can stay sleeping I guess I'll just have to go to the beach myself then, I'm sure there'll be plenty of girls in bikinis to keep me company" I say knowing she'll react.

She sits up and glares at me.

"Awwwwww my strawberries grumpy in the morning, you not a morning person baby" I say in a sweet playful baby voice.

"Why am I in love with you again" she asks.

"Because I'm handsome and I love you just as much you love me, and I want to take you to the beach so we can watch the sunset together, and spend all the time we have together before you have to go home and break my heart" I say.

Her face softens and she gets of the bed and walks up to me, she puts her arms around my neck and kisses me, I kiss her back slowly and passionately, she breaks the kiss.

"I'm sorry for being grumpy but I'm not really a morning person, plus the time zone difference is really draining my energy, I'm excited to spend the day at the beach with you though" she says.

"Good, now we can shower" I say.

"Mmmmmmm together" she whispers seductively.

"I thought you didn't like morning sex baby" I ask her.

"I'm sure you can persuade me to change my mind" she says.

She turns and makes her way towards the bathroom, I hear the shower click on and I follow her in, I arrive just in time to see her striping off, I lean against the doorframe enjoying the show, once she's stripped she steps into the shower and groans as the hot water makes contact with her body, she tilts her head back and lets the water run down her face.

"Are you going to join me or stand there watching me all day" she asks me in a seductive yet teasing voice.

I smirk at her and start to strip off, her eyes cloud with lust as she watches me, once I'm naked I join her in the shower, I pull her wet hair to the side and kiss down her neck, she moans and I smirk.

"That nice is it" I tease her.

She whimpers in response, It's now that I remember we're meant to be going out and I want to be at the beach early so we might have it to ourselves for a while, so I pull her hair so its on her back again and grab her shampoo, as I'm pouring some onto my hand she turns around to face me.

"Why did you stop" I feel guilty as I notice her eyes are full of sadness.

"I'm sorry baby, but normally the beach stays quiet until about mid afternoon so if we get there early we might have most of it to ourselves for a while to spend some time alone together" I explain why I'm in a rush to get ready.

"That does sound nice" she say's.

"I know, can you turn back around" I ask her holding up my hand to show her the shampoo.

"You want to wash my hair for me" she asked surprised.

"Why wouldn't I" I ask.

She smiles and turns around, I start to apply the shampoo making sure to thoroughly rub it in, she moans in pleasure when I start to massage her scalp.

"That nice baby" I ask her.

"It's better than nice, you're always so gentle with me" she say's.

"Why wouldn't I be gentle with you" I ask her, she shrugs her shoulders and I can't help but wonder if someone's hurt her before, because she always seems so surprised that I treat like a princess, I make a mental note to ask her later.

"Can you tip your head back for me baby" I ask her.

She does as asked and I gently use the water to rinse the shampoo from her hair, I massage her scalp again since she enjoys it, once the shampoos all out of her hair, I grab her shower gel which is also strawberry scented, I'm starting to think this was a good nickname for her as she seems obsessed with this particular fruit, not that I'm complaining it makes her smell amazing, I grab the wash cloth and pour some of the gel onto it, she turns to face me and I start to rub it all over her top half, paying extra attention to her breasts, I move the cloth in a circular motion teasing her buds that are slowly hardening from the pleasure, she moans and tips her head back, I know we don't have a lot of time but I can never deny her pleasure, once the gels rubbed into her upper body, I kneel on the floor and start to rub it into her hips and legs, I get close to her intimate but move past it, I'm saving it till last, once its all rubbed in I turn my attention to her lady part, I start to gently rub it with the cloth just washing her, she looks down confused because she was expecting me to pleasure her straight away but I have a plan, once the gels rubbed in, I drop the cloth on the floor and start to rub her with my hand in a more pleasurable way, she moans as I tease her clit, I slide a finger inside her entrance and she practically screams in pleasure, she has the same reaction when I add a second finger and start to pump them in and out, I can feel her clenching and know she's getting close, she doesn't take long to explode around me, I continue to pump my fingers making her orgasm last longer, as she starts to come down I feel her body relax against the shower wall, I remove my fingers and grab the shower gel pouring a tiny bit on the cloth I gently rub her to clean away the liquids from her high so she's still clean, once its rubbed in I stand up and pull her away from the wall so she's under the water, and slowly start to wash the suds from her body, when I'm done I cup her cheeks and kiss her, she deepens the kiss and we get lost in each other, when we break apart she smiles wickedly at me.

"Your turn baby" she say's and grabs my coconut shampoo from the shelf, I turn around giving her access to my hair.

I feel her pulling the hair tie out and running her fingers through my hair to undo my plait, I was so eager to join her I forget to take out before I entered the shower, once my hairs loose she starts to rub the shampoo into my hair, I groan now understanding why she enjoys this, it feels so much better when someone else is doing it, she pulls me back towards her so I'm under the water and rinses the shampoo from my hair, once its all out she grabs the cloth and my shower gel which is also coconut scented, she starts to wash my back and it feels really good, god I love this women, she reminds me what its like to be loved, and I love her back with everything I am, she washes the back of my lower body as well, when she's done I turn around so she can wash my front, she pours more gel onto the cloth and starts to rub into my upper body, it doesn't take her long to drop to her knees and start on my lower, I can't help imagine how she would look with my dick in her mouth, speaking of she completely ignores it and washes my legs like I did with her, Mmmmm what do are planning my little princess, I think in my head, she stands up and pushes me back under the water and rubs her hands over my body to get rid of the suds, I'm about to ask her if she's forgetting something when she drops back onto her knees, she stares at me for a minute biting her lip, I assume she's nervous as this is the first time she's seen an erect penis up close, I'm hoping it's the first time she's seen one at all, I don't want to think of her seeing another man or another man seeing her, I shake these thoughts from my mind and continue to watch her, she takes a deep breath in as if she's attempting to steady her nervous, she reaches for the shower gel and pours some on her hand, before she can do anymore I stop her.

"Baby what ever it is you're going to do I just want to tell you don't have to if you don't want to" I tell her.

"What makes you think I don't want to" she asks.

"You look nervous" I explain.

"I am a little, but it's not the reason you think, I'm not nervous to see your body" she say's.

"Then what's wrong" I ask her.

"I'm scared that I'll be too rough and hurt you" she says.

"Don't worry about that, you've already rubbed me before baby and you didn't hurt me then" I attempt to reassure her.

"I was only going to rub you to wash you then I was going to try something else" she blushes as she says the last part and I know what she means, she wants to try oral.

"The only advice I can give you for that is make sure all the soaps of, imagine it's a lollipop and don't bite down" I tell her.

She blushes deeply and I know I'm right about what she wants to try.

"Are you sure you want to try it baby, we can wait until you're more confident if you want" I tell her.

"I love how you do that" she says.

"Do what" I ask her.

"Make me feel like there's no pressure" she say's.

"That's because there isn't any" I say as I grab her hands and pull her up to stand in front of me.

"Baby I would never pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do" I tell her.

"I know" she says.

"Do you, because sometimes the way you act it's as if you don't, it's as if your scared I'm going to hurt you but I'm not" I tell her.

"I'm sorry" She says and I can hear the sobs in her voice.

I've heard enough I need to know what's happened to her, I quickly grab the shower gel pour some on my hands and rub into my man part, then wash it off, I reach up and hit the off button on the shower, I grab her hand and lead her out grabbing a towel I wrap it around my waist then grab another and wrap it around her body, then grab her hand again and lead her to the bedroom, I sit on the bed and she sits beside me.

"Sian what's going on" I ask her.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter" she say's.

I tilt her head up so she's looking at me.

"It matters to me, one minute your fine and then the next its as if your scared that something's going to happen, please Sian tell me has someone hurt you before" I ask her.

She closes her eyes and slowly nods her head.

"What happened" I ask.

"One of my mum's ex's, he was abusive to the both of us" she tells me and I feel my heartbreaking at the thought of someone hurting her or her mum.

"Will you tell me what he did" I ask.

"At first he was like any other guy, he was good to us, he spoiled us, but then one night I was lying in bed and he came into my room and lay down on the bed beside me, he said that he needed my help with something, I was five years old and I didn't understand what he meant so I said I would try to help him, he pulled his trousers and underwear down, he held himself in his hand and started to stroke it, then he took my hand and told me to do it, I tried to pull away and said I didn't want to but he made me, this became a regular thing and it wasn't just at night, if mum ever went out he would make me touch him, and sometimes he would touch me, I hated it and it scared it me, he never penetrated me which I'm thankful for, anyway one day when my mum was shopping he made me touch him while we were sitting on the couch, my mother walked in and saw, she said that he was sick and she was leaving him, he got off the couch and hit her, he told her if she left he would find us and kill us both, and that's how it started he would make me touch him and when my mum tried to stop him he would hit her, the only reason we escaped was because a neighbour found out and helped us run away".

I sit there for a few seconds shocked, just staring at her, then when I see the tears running down her cheeks I shake the shock away and wrap my arms around her, she cuddles into my chest and starts to sob uncontrollably, I rock her back and forth trying to sooth her, after a few minutes she calms down.

"Are you ok now" I ask her.

She slowly nods her head.

"I would never hurt you like that, or any other way, please believe me" I practically beg her.

"I do believe you, I know I have nothing to fear with you" she say's.

"Good, come on baby lets get ready and have a nice day at the beach" I say.

"Ok I like the sound of that" she agrees.

We get off the bed and start to dry ourselves of so we can put some clothes on.

I'm looking forward to the beach more because it will hopefully take her mind off of what happened to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sian pov

I feel like a weight has been lifted of my shoulders after telling Tong about my past, I've been keeping it a secret for the sake of my mother for so long, we were scared that people would judge us and think we were stupid for staying with him, and mum was scared I would be taken off of her, the only other person that knew was Sean, and now Tong knows, but he's not treating me any different, he still loves me, he's not treating me like I'm dirty, which is what my mothers ex said would happen if I did tell someone, the love I feel for him is only growing, and the fact that this hasn't effected his love for me helps, and with that I push all negative thoughts from my head as we reach the hotel elevators, the doors open straight away, I can't help myself as soon as we're in I jump him, I kiss him hard and after freezing from shock he starts to kiss me back, we make out until the elevator reaches the ground floor, and we walk towards reception, I'm surprised when Tong walks to the desk instead of the door.

"Hey there, I'm staying in room twenty four and I phoned down this morning and was room service would leave the picnic basket I ordered here when it was ready" he says to the man behind the desk.

"Oh yes I remember" the man says and reaches down and picks up a basket from behind the desk he takes a small sticky note that has our room number of and hands it to tong.

"Please enjoy your day" he smiles at both of us.

We walk towards the hotel doors, where the car is parked outside.

"You ordered a picnic for us" I see in a sweet voice.

"Well I have heard breakfast is the most important meal of the day" he smirks at me and I giggle.

"True" I agree.

"Plus I was hoping we could spend the whole day there and at least with this we don't have to walk somewhere for food, we'll have some with us" he say's

"You've got everything figured out" I smile at him and he smiles back.

When we arrive at the beach it's still early, much to Tongs happiness because its still quiet, we find a nice spot in the sand, and tong lays the very same blanket that was still his car, that we used on our first date, this time we're laying on top of it, he has a look in the basket to look for something small to eat for now then save the other stuff for lunch later on, he finds two pieces of fruit for us, we sit and talk as we eat, when we finish he pulls out a small empty bag, we decide to use it for our rubbish.

We lay down and snuggle up, we stay like this for the remainder of the morning, as it passes on to afternoon we can hear the beach getting more crowded and the sounds of kids playing, I can feel the sun beating down on us, this is the warmest its been sine we got here, but then I remember that we've only been into small towns or the temple, in which we were shaded, now we're out in the open, it feels nice, after a few more minutes tong suggests having some more food for lunch, I agree, we sit up again and start to take things out the basket, we eat a lot but there's still a lot left over after we're too full up to eat any more, we lay back down to enjoy the sun.

It's late afternoon, getting close to evening time, I've had a great day here with tong, but now the sun is making me feel like I'm baking alive, I feel really uncomfortable, I decide maybe a walk in the water will cool me down and help, I go to sit up to suggest this to tong, but I get I dizzy spell, I wait a few seconds to see if it will pass but it doesn't, my vision starts to go blurry.

"Sian are you alright" I hear tong ask, but before I can answer him I feel myself falling backwards and everything goes black.

Tong pov

Sian has just passed out, I'm guessing she felt dizzy when she sat up, I think its from the heat, I pack everything back into the basket, I pick my strawberry up bridal style and carry her back to the car, I think she's got sunstroke, I need to get her into a cold shower to cool her bodies temperature, the only place we're close to is the house that Freddie knows about, we're a good bit away from the hotel and the other secret house in the sticks, so even though its risky my main house my only option, I can only pray that he doesn't show up and if he does I'll hopefully be able to hide her until he leaves, I start the car engine and take off in that direction.

Once I reach the house, I quickly run up the front steps to unlock and open the front door, then I go back to the car to get Sian, I leave the basket where it is, because its not my main priority, I close the door behind me and walk upstairs, I enter my bedroom and lay her down on the bed and enter the adjoining bathroom, I switch on the shower and turn it down to the coldest setting, I go back into the bedroom and gently start to strip her, I fold her dress and lay it on the chair in front of the small desk along with her underwear, I lift her and carry her into the bathroom, I lay her in the bath with her head tilted down so the water won't go up her nose or in her mouth, I leave her there and search through my drawers in the bedroom, I find a white button up shirt and place it on the bed, I then find a thick towel and lay it on top of the pillow so her hair won't soak the bed, I also grab a thermometer, I take her temperature and the results show she has cooled down, I switch of the shower and grab another towel, I lift her from the bath and lay her on the floor, I run the towel over her to dry her body then rub her hair with it trying to get it as dry as I can, once I'm done I carry her to the bedroom and lay her down, I put the shirt on her then pull the covers up over her so she doesn't get to cold, I close the blinds to block out the light, now I just need to keep a close eye on her and if she doesn't wake up in a few hours contact a doctor, I lay down beside her to watch her sleep.

After only a few minutes the door bell rings, and my heart nearly stops, I know who it is, I know he'll be pissed if I don't answer it, saying a silent prayer that she'll either stay sleeping until he's gone, or stays here if she wakes up I make my way downstairs, I open the front door and invite the man who has ruined my life inside, he walks in and stands in the hallway.

"I won't be here long I just wanted to tell you something" he explains.

"Ok, is there anything wrong" I ask.

"No, just that you have another match at the end of the week" he says.

"Really this soon" I say shocked.

"Yes, its Sloan's younger brother, he wants revenge for his brother being paralysed, you will be fighting in the underground tomb, the ancient way with your hands wrapped in rope, dipped in glass" he says.

"Ok, I'll be ready" I say.

He nods his head and turns back to the door, when he opens it he quickly turns around, I see his eyes flicker up to the stairs, but when I turn there's nothing there.

"Have a nice night" he says and walks out shutting the door behind him.

I breath a sigh of relief and head back upstairs, I open the bedroom door to see Sian smiling at me, I smile back her.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty" I say in a playful sarcastic voice, she giggles at me and I move to lay on the bed with her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sian pov.

My eyes flutter open and I look around to see I'm in a dark room, I sit up to get a better look at my surroundings and see I'm in a bedroom that I don't recognise and that I've never been in before, I get out of the bed and realise I'm in a white button up shirt, I recognise it as one of tongs, I'm guessing he's brought me to one of his houses but what one, I hear traffic outside so I think it's the one in town, I walk toward the door at the other end of the room and open it to find a hallway, I make my way down the hall towards the staircase in the middle, as I get closer I start to hear voices, I smile as I recognise Tongs, when I'm at the stairs I remember what tong told me, he doesn't have anyone except his manager, so it must be him that's here, I crouch down and peek around the wall down the stairs, tong has his back to me and the man I'm guessing is Freddie Lee is facing me, thankfully he hasn't noticed me, I listen to what they are saying, and I hear that Eric Sloan's brother Kurt has challenged tong to a fight and it will be at the old underground tomb, he then says they will be fighting the ancient way and I have no idea what that means, but I'm guessing it can't be good, he then goes on to say the match will be on Friday night, a sharp pain goes through my heart as I realise I will be home by then, we leave Thursday night, I see Freddie Lee's eyes flicker up to me and I quickly move back behind the wall, I don't know If he saw me, I think I should tell Tong just in case, I hear the front door close, I crawl back towards the bedroom and closing the door I sit on the bed.

Tong opens the door seconds later and I can't help but smile at him, he grins back at me and says.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty" he crawls up the bed towards me and I giggle, he pecks my lips then lays down beside me pulling me into his arms, its so hard to be believe that the big mean guy I met in the locker room could really be this big playful teddy bear.

"Tong" I say cautiously.

"Yeah baby" he answers.

"What's the ancient way" I ask him.

I feel him stiffen.

"You weren't supposed to hear that" he says.

"I woke up in the bed alone, I wanted to know where you were" I explain.

"He looked up to the landing, did he see you" he asks me.

"I don't know, I tried to duck behind the wall as quick as I could" I tell him, he goes quiet.

"Tong you didn't answer my question" I say, I feel him sigh in defeat and I know he was trying to avoid answering it.

"Many years ago, before boxing gloves were made, fighters would wrap their hands in rope, they would either dip their hands in water to harden the rope to do more damage to their opponent or dip it in adhesive then into glass, the glass will stick to the rope and will cut the fighters when hit with the others fist" he explains.

"How doesn't it cut the fighter when they dip their fist into it" I ask.

"Because they wrap a lot of rope around their hand so it's thick enough that the glass won't be able to reach their skin through it" he says.

"Is that how Freddie Lee wants you to fight Kurt" I ask him.

He nods his head, I look down at my hands and knot my fingers together.

"Can you get hurt doing that" I know it's a stupid question, they're punching each other with glass on the fists of course they could hurt, but I guess a part of me is hoping he will say no, I feel his hands cupping my cheeks as he brings my face up so I'm looking at him.

"I've fought this way loads of times, I know what I'm doing, I'll be ok, I promise" he says.

"I'm just worried about you" I say.

"I know, are you sure you don't know If he saw you or not" he asks again to make sure.

"He might've, he might not have, I don't know I never saw" I explain.

"Its alright, it was my fault for bringing you here, but my secret house and your hotel were both too far away and I had to get your body temperature down as fast as I could or you would have been really ill" he explains.

"I know, I understand you had no choice, thanks for helping me" I say, I reach up and kiss him, he kisses me back for a second and then we pull apart.

"Its nearly dinner time, I don't have any food here I normally eat out so I can spend as less time here as I can so we should go back to your hotel" he says and gets off the bed, he grabs my dress from the chair by the desk and puts it on the bed beside me I thank him and get out of the bed again.

We dress quickly and are both ready to leave in just a few minutes, as we head down the stairs and out to the car, I notice the basket in the back seat of the car.

"Do we have anything left in that" I ask.

"Yeah but its been in the sun all day, you were asleep for a while, most of it will be warm and won't taste very nice" he explains, I nod my head in agreement, he drives towards the hotel, we sit in a comfortable silence until we get there, he parks the car outside and turns to me.

"Are you ok" he asks.

"I just hoped I would be able to be here and support you during the match but I can't" I say.

"Why can't you" he asks confused.

"Its on the Friday, I leave Thursday night remember" I say and a look of realisation passes his features.

"Maybe it's for the best, at least you don't have to see that side of me again" he says.

"Hey, stop that, it is not a side of you, it is someone you pretend to be so you can stay alive, don't you dare think of yourself as a monster because you're not one and I know it" I tell him.

He smiles at me and then kisses me.

"I love you" he tells me.

"I love you to" I answer.

We get out of the car and enter the hotel hand in hand, tong gives the basket back to the reception and I giggle, he looks at me confused.

"I forgot that the basket belonged to the hotel" I explain.

"I almost forgot to so don't worry about it" he chuckles back.

We take the elevator up to my floor and walk down the hall to my room, I go to unlock with the key card when it opens and I see my mum standing there.

"Sorry mum we must have the room" I say.

"No you're right this is yours room twenty four, we just wanted to wait and see if you had a nice time together today" she explains.

"Yeah it was definitely one to remember" tong says.

"What happened" my mum asks.

"I passed out from the heat and Tong had to take me to his house because the hotel was too far away" I tell her.

"How risky was that" she asks and I can hear the worry in her voice.

"Pretty risky, his manager came over, we don't know if he saw me or not so we have to be careful" I tell her.

She stays silent and stares at tong she is almost glaring at him.

"Mom stop, this isn't his fault, he had no choice but to take me there" I say.

"You're right, please except my apologies tong dear" she says and her eyes soften towards him.

"Its ok, you're just worried about your daughter and so am I, please know I will do anything to protect her and I never meant to put her in harms way" he says.

She nods her head at him then turns to me.

"Sian you look so sad" she says.

"Tongs manager was there to tell him that he had a match on Friday night, we'll be gone Thursday so I won't be able to go and support him" I explain.

"Oh baby that's a shame, but I'm sure tong will be fine" she tries to reassure me.

"It's a dangerous match" I say.

"How so" she asks puzzled.

"He has to fight with his and his opponents hands wrapped in glass" I explain.

"Oh dear that is very dangerous, will you be alright" she directs the last part at tong.

"I'm sure I will be" he says with a smile.

By now we're all sitting on the couch and Sean is with us, he heard the whole conversation so we don't have to fill him in.

"Well, how about you guy's have dinner with us, since you're already here it would be nice" tong suggests, I smile thinking how he gets on so well with my parents, I really do love him.

My parents agree to have dinner with us, and after talking about it we decide it would be nicer to order it to our room where we can all talk comfortably without other people listening, room service doesn't take long to arrive and we dig into our food.

Dinner went really well and my parents stayed for ages afterwards, we all just talked, my parents didn't ask anymore questions about tongs life and I think its because they know it upsets him, its starting to get late so my parents decide its time to go, tong says he's going for a quick shower so I tell him to go on ahead and I'll let my parents out, I walk them to the door and quickly look behind me to make sure tongs gone, when in see he is, I turn back to them.

"Thank you guys for not asking tong about his past anymore" I tell them.

"Its ok, we know how much it upsets him, and we know he's a good man so there's no longer any need" they both smile and say goodnight, then they turn and walk down the hall to next door which is their room.

I shut the door and make sure its locked then head into the bedroom, I hear the sound of running water and assume it's the shower and smile as I start to strip, once I'm naked though the running water is switched of, my smile fades as I think I've missed the chance to enjoy a shower with my man, but he doesn't emerge from the room so I walk to the door and enter, instead of seeing the small shower cabinet steamed up I notice its empty, I look over to the bath that's against the wall and see its filled with soapy bubbles and tong is lying back against the edge, I quietly walk over to the bath and gently slip in trying not to disturb the water as I want to surprise him, the fact that he has his eyes closed helps, I kneel in the warm water and leaning forward start to kiss his chest, he jumps at the contact not expecting it and I lean my forehead against his.

"Did you fall asleep" I ask him.

"No, I was just so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even notice you" he say's.

"Penny for them" I say.

"I was thinking it's nice to belong in a family again" he says and I smile sadly at him.

"Don't upset yourself sweetheart" I tell him.

"Too late" he says smiling sadly, it's now I notice he has tear stains on his cheeks.

"Tong" I whisper as I wipe them away.

I'm about to reassure him, but he silences me by kissing me, I kiss him back and it soon becomes heated.

My head is resting on his chest, I look at the floor to see it almost flooded with water and bubbles, I feel drained from our passionate love making and my eyes flutter closed before I can stop them.

As I start to wake up I shiver and wander where the coldness is coming from, I sit up and see that we're still in the bath and tong is sleeping, I shiver again and realise the water is freezing and that's why I'm cold, I need to wake tong so we can get out.

"Baby, wake up, we fell asleep in the bath" I gently shake him and his eyes flutter open, like me he shivers from the cold water. I stand and carefully get out of the bath, I can tell we've been asleep for a while because the floor has completely dried, I grab two towels and hand one to tong who is also out of the bath, we towel dry ourselves, because I didn't lay down my hair wasn't in the water therefore it remained dry, tongs is a little wet at the bottom but it won't do him any harm so he just leaves it, we walk into the bedroom leaving the towels on the floor, too tired to look for night clothes to wear I just climb into bed, tong does the same, I grab my phone to quickly check the time and I see it's the early hours of the morning, tong looks over checking as well then lays down, I put my phone on the table and cuddle up to his chest.

"I love you" I whisper.

"I love you more" he whispers back and we fall asleep completely drained.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sian pov

I'm startled awake by the sound of a blood curdling scream, I bolt upright and look beside me to see tong moaning and crying beside me, his eyes are squeezed shut so he must be asleep still, I realise he's having a nightmare, I reach over and gently try to wake him.

"Tong its ok, I'm right here, it's just a dream baby come back to me" he stills and I feel him relax slightly, his eyes shoot open and look at me, he's panting from the stress.

"Shhh, its ok baby, I'm here it was just a dream, you're safe" I reassure him.

He sits up so he's facing me and snuggles into me, his head buried in the crook of my neck and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You ok handsome" I ask him and I feel him nod against my neck, he stays like that for what feels like ages but I don't mind, if it makes him feel better then so be it, he lets out a deep sigh and I shiver as his breath tickles me, I can feel the familiar dampness pooling in my panties, I don't make a move though, he might not feel like it after having a nightmare and I don't want to make him feel guilty later on for saying no, so I just sit there and let him cuddle me.

A few minutes later and he moves his hand down to my thigh and starts to gently stroke it, it feels like a pipe has burst in my panties, just this one simple thing makes me nearly combust, he has so much control over my body it's unreal, but I wouldn't have it any other way, he moves his hand further up and I know he can feel the wetness as it is soaked my thighs as well, the next thing I know he grabs my hips and pushes me down on the bed, he crushes his lips to mine, I immediately start to kiss him back and before I know it he's sliding himself in me.

I'm lying on top of tong, still feeling the aftershocks of my orgasm, tong has calmed down from his dream, he hasn't really said anything to me since he woke, I wonder if he wants to talk.

"Hi" I say cautiously.

"Hi" I hear him whisper back.

"Are you ok" I ask him.

"I'm fine" he answers.

"Do you want to talk about your dream" I ask him.

"No" he says it so quickly it almost sounds like he's snapping at me and I wince.

"Ok sorry I asked" I say and I roll off his chest to the other side of the bed and get up, grabbing a robe I put it on and walk to the front room, as I leave I look at the small digital clock and see that it's 7.00am in the morning, I walk to the couch and lay down on it, after a few minutes of quietness I hear footsteps and the bedroom door opening.

"Sian" I hear him call, I can her that his voice is softer now, but it still hurts that he snapped at me so I ignore him.

He comes over to the couch and sits on the small table in front of it.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to snap at you, these nightmares are fucking with my head" he tries to explain.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok" I ask and I can hear the sobs in my voice.

"I know and I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to snap or be dry with you, it's just I know that as soon as the night of the match comes, he'll want me to do something bad to Kurt Sloan just like everyone else, and then you're leaving soon and god only know when we'll see each other again and its all just getting to much" he explains.

"I know, but it's effecting me just as much as you, I don't want to leave, I don't want you to have to go back to living that life, but I also don't take it on you like you just did with me" I tell him.

"I know, I shouldn't have done it, and I really am sorry" he's pleading with me to forgive him but I just need some time.

"I need to think for a while, I'm just going to lay here for a bit" I tell him.

He gets up and walks back into the bedroom getting the message that I want to be alone, after only a few minutes there's a knock on the door, tong comes out to answer it whilst I turn around to face the back of the couch and pretend to be asleep, I hear my mother and Sean's voice and tong invites them in.

"Is there something wrong with Sian" Sean asks.

"It looks like she fell asleep, she came through here to be alone, to be away from me" I hear tong say sadly and my heart breaks.

"Why what's happened" I hear mum ask.

"We've had a bit of a fight" tong explains.

"Why don't we go into the bedroom so you can explain without disturbing her" Sean suggests, I hear their footsteps and the bedroom door being closed over but not tight, I can still hear everything they're saying.

"Right, now tell us what's wrong son, maybe we can help you fix this" Sean says.

"I had a nightmare this morning and I woke up screaming, I woke Sian up and she held me and tried to comfort me, I needed to feel loved and so we made love, afterwards when we were lying cuddling, she asked me if I was ok and if I wanted to talk about it, I didn't mean to but I snapped at her, everything is just getting to much for me and I just snapped, she's upset with me and won't talk to me, I can't blame her, I just hope she doesn't hate me" he explains and this time I can hear the tears in his voice.

"It's alright, I'm sure she will forgive you, just let her rest and think then try talking to her later" mum suggests.

"Are you sure" tong asks.

"Yes, it's obvious how she feels about you, she loves you, she won't end it over a small thing like this" mum reassures him.

"Ok, if you're sure" he agrees with them.

"Well we'll head back out and leave you with her for when she wakes up, good luck son" Sean says and I hear the door open and their footsteps as they leave.

Tong closes and locks the door after letting them out, I hear him coming over to the couch and I keep my eyes shut still pretending to be asleep, he gently turns me so I'm on my back, he then lifts me bridal style and carries me into the bedroom, he puts me on the bed and pulls the covers over me, I hear him moving away and think he's leaving the room, but then the bed dips and I'm pulled into his strong arms.

"I'm so sorry, please don't hate me, I never meant to hurt you, I love you" he starts sobbing and I'm overwhelmed by the love he is pouring onto me, so much so that I can't be upset with him anymore.

"I love you to" I whisper and he freezes.

"Sian" he whispers back, I turn around to face him and wipe away the tears coming from his eyes.

"Its ok baby, I forgive you" I tell him.

"You don't hate me" he asks.

"I could never hate you" I tell him and launch myself at him, we make out like a pair of teenagers and in between kisses tong repeatedly apologizes, finally I can not hear another apology.

"Would you stop apologizing and just make love to me" and he does.

It's mid afternoon and tong and I are sitting in a park, well I'm sitting he's training for his match, he asked me to come along since we don't have a lot of time left together, and I'm not going to lie the view from where I'm sitting is pretty great, and I don't mean the Thailand view, I mean the view of watching tong, he's already called me a pervert because I said I wouldn't mind watching him do it naked, he made me sit under a tree for some shade so I'm somewhat protected from the sun, he doesn't want a repeat of that day on the beach where I passed out from the sun, we've moved on from our disagreement this morning and we have thoroughly made up and also made out a couple times like teenagers, I smile as tong stops the exercise he's doing and comes to sit beside me for a rest and a drink, I giggle as he demolishes a full bottle of water

"Feeling a bit thirsty are we" I giggle at him.

"Only a little bit" he chuckles back.

"I'm still enjoying the view" I tell him.

"I thought as much" he chuckles again.

"That's me done for the day anyway, want to head back to the hotel, I want to have a shower before we decide on what to do for dinner" he says.

"Yeah sure lets go" I stand up and we start to walk back to the hotel, the park wasn't far so we decided it would be nice to walk for a change.

When we get back to the hotel I notice my parents are sitting in the beer garden attached to the restaurant, I ask tong if we can pop out to see them so they know everything is fine between us, he agrees, we walk out and I call to mum, both their heads raise and they smile when they see us holding hands.

"Ahhhhh so the love birds have made up" Sean says laughing.

"Yeah we have" I say.

"We told you so" they say to tong at the same time and I hear him chuckle.

"Anyway we have some good news for you both" Sean says.

"Really what is it" I ask them.

"Well we thought that since you're so worried about tong being in this match and we'll admit we are a bit worried as well, and so we have postponed our flight to Sunday morning, so we will be able to go to the match and support tong" mum says.

"Are you guys joking" I ask shocked.

"No, we're really staying a few days longer" they say.

I have never wanted to scream with joy but it seems like a good time to I hold it down not wanting to embarrass myself.

"Thank you guys so much" I choke out.

"It's about time you had a family behind you son, and we're honoured to be that family if you'll have us" they say and standing up they both pull tong into a hug.

"Any room for me in there" I ask, and they pull me in as well, we're in a small circle hugging each other.

After spending time in the beer garden with my parents and then having dinner with them we retreat to our room so tong can have a shower, he convinces me to join him and even asks if I would prefer a bath, I disagree and stick with the shower, I don't want a repeat of last night that water was freezing, after our shower we spend the rest of the night deciding what to do tomorrow, we decide to spend the day with tong showing me around the rest of the markets, we intend to kiss each other goodnight once we're in bed but it gets a little to heated and we end up making love, not that I'm complaining, in fact it's fast becoming my new favourite bed time hobby.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I wake up and smile as I notice I'm curled against tongs chest, I know he's awake because he's running his fingers through my hair and it feels really nice.

"Morning handsome" I whisper.

"Morning my beautiful strawberry" I hear him reply and I smile as he uses his nickname for me.

"What do you want to do today" I ask him.

"Well I was thinking I could show you around a bit more and you could have a shopping day like normal tourists do" he suggests.

"Ok that sounds great there's just one problem" I say.

"What" he asks.

"I don't want to move" I snuggle into his chest to prove my point and he chuckles at me.

"I know baby I don't want to move either, but we'll get cabin fever if we stay inside all day" I laugh with him and get out of bed, I can feel his eyes on me as I walk completely naked into the bathroom.

I reach up to switch the shower on, and step beneath the hot water, it feels amazing, I feel arms wrapping around my waist and know tong has joined me.

"Took you long enough" I say playfully, he chuckles and I grab my shampoo and he grabs his, we begin to shower ourselves just enjoying each others company.

We finish getting dressed and leave the hotel room, since tongs showing me around we decide to walk and he leaves the car behind, its roasting today but the buildings are shielding us from the sun, now that we're waling through town I can finally look at all the shops and I'm shocked to see a lot of them are strip clubs, tong notices me looking.

"I know, we're really fond of seeing woman strip as they dance and wrap their bodies around poles" he says and I hear a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"And are you one of those people who like that sort of thing" I ask him.

"No way its not my type of thing, like watching a proper aerialist show that are mainly more in circuses now I like them, but watching someone grind against a pole while they strip, not interested" he says.

"Same here, I really like circuses for that exact reason, I love watching the trapeze, it's just so amazing to watch, they used to use poles for it as well but I think when they started to use them for strip teases people just assumed that's what it was when they saw it, which is a shame" I say, he nods his head agreeing.

"So have you ever been in a strip club" I ask him, I'm slightly scared of what he's going to say.

"A couple times, but only because that's about the only place Freddie Lee goes, so I always have to meet him there, he tries to buy me lap dances and I only agree to keep him happy but I don't enjoy them, In fact I always feel uncomfortable during them, especially when the grind against my crotch, I hate that" he says and I actually see him shudder.

"So does that mean giving you a lap dance as a birthday present is out the window" I say playfully.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it, but I think I would be more comfortable with you so I might enjoy" he says.

"Really" I ask just to make sure.

"Yeah, I think I wouldn't mind giving it a try with you" he says.

I reach up to whisper in his ear.

"Be careful what you wish for handsome" he chuckles and we keep walking, after a few more minutes tong turns towards a shop and I follow him inside, I notice straight away it's a jewellery shop, we walk around and I have a look at some bracelets, I see to matching unisex ones that say always and forever, I move on to look at the rest of the shop to see what else there is, unaware that tong saw what I was looking at, finding nothing else that interests me we leave the shop.

We spend the rest of the day like this, just browsing around shops, its coming 1.00 in the afternoon.

"Come in we'll have some lunch and a drink of juice" tong says and pulls me into the small café we're walking past, tong orders two ham sandwiches and two glasses of juice, we sit at a table and eat our food, the cold juice is a welcome relief from the heat, we joke around and giggle together while we eat, once we're finished tong pays and we leave to continue our walk, its turned out to be more of a walk than anything else since we haven't actually bought anything, after 15 minutes of browsing I feel my bladder filling up.

"Tong does this shop have a ladies room" I ask him.

"Why do you want to try something on" he asks puzzled.

"No tong a ladies room, as in somewhere to relieve ones bladder" I explain giggling at him.

"Oh that ladies room, no but there's another café just down the street we can go there" he says.

"Ok lets go" I say and almost sprint out the door, I hear tong running after me and laughing.

"Its in here baby, I'm going to go as well meet me back out here ok" he says, I nod in agreement and we enter the café and go to the back where the toilets are, we part ways me entering the ladies and tong the gents.

It isn't long before I'm done and heading outside, I don't see tong anywhere and it looks as though he isn't out yet, I see movement going into the alleyway beside the café and thinking it's tong I follow them in, I know its not tong as soon as I see the person, the hairs too short, I turn around to go back to the café and find another man standing right behind me smiling, he grabs me and the man I originally thought was tong comes over and helps drag me into a waiting black car, they shut the door and getting in they drive off, I see the familiar face of Freddie lee waiting outside the café and I know these are his goons and that he's using me as leverage against tong, I curl up on the back seat and sob.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sian pov

I don't know how long we're driving for, but it feels like forever, at first I can clearly hear the noise of people outside and I know we're still in town, but as we gradually travel further the noise begins to become less loud and I know we are heading out of town to somewhere quieter, I've tried to sit up a couple of times in the hopes to keep track of the direction we're going in in case I get the chance to escape, but the men in the front are keeping an eye on me and every time I try to sit up, they start yelling and won't stop until I lay back down, I stop trying and decide to be as obedient as I can in the hopes that they won't get angry, it's completely quiet now except for the faint crackling of leaves and sticks breaking under the tyres, I realise now that we're in the sticks and even if I did escape the chances of me getting lost are pretty high, we finally stop driving and the engine is turned of, the two men in the front get out and then open the back door, one holds out his hand to me and I'm surprised to hear him speaking English.

"We wish not to hurt you, behave yourself and you will be let go soon enough, now please come and follow us" the first guy says.

I take that as a hint and slowly start to get out of the car, once I'm out they shut the door, the one who held out his hand takes hold of my wrist and walks beside me while the other walks in front, we're at a house, a very big house, I look around trying to recognise where we are because it looks familiar, then I realise we're in front of Tongs secret house, I guess it's not so secret anymore, they lead me into the house and up the stairs, they open a door in the hallway and lead me into the bedroom, they stay at the door and tell me to enter.

"Wait here, all will be explained soon, rest for now if you wish" they say then close the door, I hear the lock turning and know there's no point in trying to escape that way.

I'd rather be lost than here, so I walk over to the window and hiding behind the curtains look down to see if there's anyone outside that might hear me, outside is quiet so I start to fiddle with the handle trying to open it, I quickly discover it's locked and move see a small key hole at the edge of the handle, I know they're not stupid enough to leave the window key in the room but I try my luck anyway and start to look through the drawers, finding nothing except tongs clothes, underwear and some books I give up on the bedroom and walk into the adjoining bathroom, I walk straight back out after a small glance, deciding the room will be of no help as there is no windows in it at all.

I hear the soft sound of a car engine and walking to the window I peek through the curtains, as I look down I see another black car pull up beside the one that brought me here, two men get out and I recognise the black plait before anything else, tongs here, I look at the other man and see that he's the same man that was at the other house the other day, he must have saw me ducking behind the wall when I was listening to them talking, they enter the house and I can no longer see them but I can hear their footsteps, and they are coming upstairs, I quickly move to sit on the end of the bed facing the door, I hear them approaching but they're not talking, the door handle is pulled down and the door opens, tong steps into to doorway, as soon as I see him I'm off the bed and in his arms, he holds me close and tightly, he pulls away and holding me at arms length scans my body looking for any signs that I've been hurt, before I can reassure him another voice does it for me.

"Don't worry tong, I made sure my boys knew not to lay a hand on her" the man walks into the room and I see it's the man from the other house, I'm guessing this Freddie Lee, tong confirms me.

"Lee please I am begging you let her go, leave her out of this, you know I'll do anything you want, you don't need her" I can hear the pleading in his voice.

"I wish I could let her go and I wish I didn't need her, but unfortunately the thing I want you to do is a lot different than what you're used to and I think with your good heart you would rather die than do it, so if you don't do it she will die, call it a little more encouragement" he gives us a sick evil smile.

"What do you want me to do" tong asks.

"We have been watching Kurt Sloan for a few days now, and he is a very good fighter, and so to ensure you win, my boys will be kidnapping his brother who you have already met and you will go to the abandoned warehouse where you will wait in the room at the top and two of my boys will meet you there with Kurt's new love interest, she also happens to be Xian's niece, you will violate her in the worst way possible" he gives us another evil smile and I shiver in fear, tong pulls me closer to him.

"I can't hurt a women like that, it can break them, don't make me do it" tong is pleading with him again.

"Make you, I never make you do anything, I just punish you for the things you don't do, and the punishment this time is her death" Lee says.

"But you'll hate me" he says the last part to me, I lift my hand and caress his cheek.

"I could never hate you no matter what you do, I know you're just trying to protect me, I just feel so sorry for that girl" I say.

"So do I, I'll do it" he says the last part to Lee.

"Well you had better get going then, it will be dark soon and my men are preparing to snatch Mylee and meet you" Lee says, tong nods.

"No one not even you will lay a hand on her while I'm gone, if she is touched in any way, I will kill you" tong practically growls at Lee.

"Of course, I will leave her alone in here with the door locked and I will be downstairs, you can sleep if you want" he directs the last part at me.

"That might be best it will stop you from thinking and I don't want you thinking about what I'm doing" tong says.

"But my dress will get creased" I say.

"I'm sure you could borrow one of tongs shirts" Lee suggests in a sadistic way and I know what he's thinking, I cower into tongs chest.

"No, you'll be fine in the dress, you'll still look stunning even if it creased, not many people will pay attention anyway they'll be too busy watching the match" tong says, I nod my head in agreement, and turn so I'm facing him, reaching up so my mouth is at his ear I whisper

"I'll never hate you, because I love you to much that will never change" I say this in an attempt to reassure him, he kisses my forehead then both him and Lee walk out, I hear the lock turning and know I am on my own.

I go to the window and look out to see tong enter one of the black cars, he looks up at the window and our eyes meet, I can see his are full of tears, after a few seconds his eyes focus ahead and starting the engine he drives off out of sight,

Tong pov

I'm sitting on a chair in the top room of the empty warehouse, I have a plan, I thought of it when I was driving here, the warehouse was a good distance away and so I had plenty of time to think, it's a risky plan but I have to try, so here I am waiting for them to turn up, I hear a car engine outside and the sound of struggling, I know it's them, I hear them travel through the warehouse and opening the door the enter with her, I stand up and walk over to them, Mylee looks terrified and I can see the pleading in her eyes as she looks at me.

"You can leave, I would prefer to do this alone and I can handle her" I tell the two men that are holding the poor girls arms, they nod and let her go, they walk out the door and I can hear them walking back to the lower floor and hear them go out and sit in the car, I look back at Mylee.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you, please sit down and hear me out I could really use your help" I try to tell her, she doesn't move, I let my emotions go and my eyes fill with the tears I've been trying to hold back.

"Please Mylee I'm begging you, the woman I love is in danger I really need your help" this seems to help as she moves over to one of the chairs and sits down, I sit down in the other chair opposite her.

"I don't do the bad things that I do because I want to, it's because I have to, I hate myself for what I've done, especially what I did to Kurt's brother Eric I think his name is, My manager Freddie Lee he makes me do it, he killed my entire family when I didn't do what he wanted me to on my first match, ever since then he's threatened me that if I refuse to do as he says he will kill me as well, but when he asked to do this to you, I knew I couldn't because I could never hurt a woman like that, but if it I don't do it he will kill the girl I love, he's holding her captive at my house right now" I explain to her.

"I don't understand how can I help" she asks and I can hear the confusion in her voice.

"I was hoping you would take me to Kurt and Xian and maybe they would help me because I can't do this on my own, the only way to let everyone be safe is to stand against him, everyone in Thailand fears him, except Kurt, please Mylee as I said before I really need this help" the tears are running down my cheeks as I think of Sian lying alone in the bedroom scared.

I feel her hand on mine and look up to see her staring at me, the fear is gone from her eyes and all I see is understanding.

"Come I will show you to my uncle Xian's house" she says.

We stand up and walk out the warehouse but when we get to the front door I look out to see the second car is gone, at least I think they're gone.

"Are the men still there" Mylee whispers when I don't move.

"I don't known the cars not in sight but I don't know if they might be hiding somewhere and watching to make sure I did it" I explain.

"Ok well then lets make it look like you did" she says I turn towards her to ask her how we can do that but before I get the chance she pulls her top and rips it down the middle so her bra is exposed, she reaches down and rips her skirt up the thigh so she's still partly covered, she flips her hair to make it look messy and then pulls her shirt together so she's covered but it's still obvious it's been torn.

"How's that look" she asks me.

"Very convincing" I say.

"At least now if they're still around it will look like you went through with it now let's go" she says.

"Yeah but it's not going to look good to your uncle and Kurt" I say worriedly.

We walk to the car and just in case we're being watched I open the backseat and she slowly climbs in, I have to hand it to her, this girl could be an actress, she's walking hunched over to look like in pain and is making very real sounding sobbing noises, I walk to the front drivers side and get in, starting the engine I drive off into the night, after a few minutes of driving Mylee climbs over the seats into the front passenger beside me, se start giving me directions on how to get to her uncles house, It doesn't take long since we're in the sticks already but it feels like forever, when we pull up outside the house Mylee tells me to wait in the car until she signals, she gets out and I can see Kurt and Xian come out the door onto the porch, even though I'm in the car I can still clearly hear their voices.

"Mylee who is that in the car" Xian asks her, as both men walk down the porch stairs to stand in front of her.

"Please let me explain, Freddie Lee's men kidnapped me and took me to a warehouse, Tong Po was there, he told the men to leave, I thought he was going to hurt me, that's what he had been told to do but he didn't he said he didn't want to, he says he needs our help, he told me what's going on and I believe him, please don't attack him let him talk" she explains to them, the two men look at each other then nod their head in agreement, Mylee turns to the car and gestures for me to come over, I do as told and walk up them.

"Mylee said you needed our help and would explain what's going on" Xian say's.

"Yes, as you Freddie Lee is my manager, on my first title match he asked me to do something to my opponent like with your brother but I refused, this was the first time he asked so I didn't know what he was capable of, I still lived with my family, my parents, aunts and uncles, but when we got home that night he brought a large sum of men with him and they killed every single one of my relatives and then said that if I didn't do as I was told I would be next, so all these years I've done all these bad things so I will stay alive, then the night of my match with your brother a girl stumbled upon my dressing room, she was looking to for a toilet, I was mean with her at first because I could feel that I liked her, but I knew it would endanger her to be with her, but somehow she saw through it and broke down all my walls, we started seeing each other secretly, I told her everything about my past and she believed me, she's the only real person who doesn't think I'm a monster, but when Lee came to tell me that you had challenged me for revenge he saw her, neither of us realised until this morning, we were in town and he took her while I was using a shop restroom, then I was sent to the warehouse where Mylee was brought to me and I was told if I didn't violate her, the girl I have come to love will be killed, but I couldn't do it, I could never hurt a women, and I know that by putting Eric in a wheelchair I have hurt this family enough, I also know they have him, and they have told you that if you don't let me win he will be killed, I thought we could come together to get rid of him" I finish explaining to them what's happened they stay quiet for a second then Kurt steps up to me and holds out his hand.

"I will help you, I'm sorry for judging what I saw instead of looking closer" he says.

"It wasn't an easy thing to see, thank you" I say and taking his hand we shake in agreement.

"You should come inside so we can make a plan on how to do this" Xian says.

"Yes, they're holding Kurt in an abandoned building somewhere, our friend Winston Taylor and Xian will rescue him during the match, if she's there they could help her as well" Kurt says.

"They'll be taking Kurt to the same warehouse they took Mylee, I heard them say about bringing him there when we were done, but Sian she will be at the match and so will her parents I don't know if they'll intervene if they realise what's happening but it's a possibility" I say remembering her parents would be there and if they notice something's up they will interfere.

I follow them into the house were we start to think up a plan.

Sian pov.

I'm lying on the bed and trying so hard to hold back the sobs, I can hear Lee redoing his belt and I pray that that means he's finished with me, I hear a car engine.

"Ahhhhh looks like your man is back, I wonder if he will still want you now that another man has had you eh" he laughs evilly as he walks out I hear him tell tong to come in, I sit up and breath through the sharp pains that are shooting through my intimate area, I look down at my legs to see bruises appearing where his hands forced my legs open, I get off the bed and walk to the bathroom, I grab a wash cloth and place it on the edge of the sink, I turn the hot and cold water taps on to fill the sink with warm water, the tears start to flow now and in can't stop the sobs from leaving my body, I hear the bedroom door close, I jump and nearly scream thinking it's Lee again when I hear tongs voice, he walks round the corner and seeing what I'm doing knows what happened.

"Please tell me he didn't" he's begging me to tell him what he thinks it wrong but I can't do that.

"He did, as soon as you left" I say.

"Multiple times" he asks and I nod my head confirming it.

He rushes forward and pulls me into his arms, I feel safer and more relaxed straight away, he breaks away and grabbing the washcloth he drops to his knees in front of me.

"Lets get you cleaned up" he says, I lift up my skirt to show him I trust him and he starts to gently clean my intimate parts, I whimper now and again and he apologizes and soothes me, once I'm as clean as he's going to get me he rinses the cloth and empties the sink, he picks me up bridle style and carries me into the bedroom, placing me on the bed he grabs my panties and helps me put them on, then he pulls me into his chest and lays down on the bed with me.

"Cry if you need to, I'm right here with you my strawberry" and with those soothing words from him I break down and sob into his chest.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sian pov.

I don't know how long we lie on the bed together, but tong never moves, he never complains, he just lets me cry as much as I need into his chest, I manage to stop crying and calm myself down because I don't have any tears left, I'm still shaking a little bit from fear.

"Thank you" I whisper.

"For what baby" tong asks sounding a bit surprised by my question.

"For being so patient with me" I answer.

"You say that like this is your fault" he says.

"It's no ones fault, it just seems all I've done lately is cry" I say.

"You've had good reasons" he says.

"I know I just don't want to look weak" I confess.

"You're far from weak baby, you're too stubborn to be weak" he says.

I sit up to look at him.

"Stubborn, you think I'm stubborn" I say slightly shocked, when people ask me to describe myself in one word stubborn has never been one I've even thought of.

"Yes I do, you never give up on things, no matter what it is, even if it is a lost cause" he says and a saddened look clouds his eyes.

"You better not mean yourself" I tell him a warning in my voice.

"You could've avoided all of us if you had of just gave up on me like everyone else, if you had refused to meet me that night you would have been safe, Instead of here" he says and I can see the tears filling his eyes, I cup his cheeks and place a kiss on his lips.

"I chose to be with you, I chose not to give up on you, because I love and I trust you, you can't give up on someone you love" I tell him.

He leans his forehead against mine and we sit like that for a few seconds before we hear footsteps coming towards the door, and the lock being turned, I tense up knowing who it is, tong leans forward to whisper in my ear.

"I won't let him hurt you again I promise, just stay near me" he reassures me.

Before I can reply the door swings open and there he stands, a pain shoots through my intimate area again as if to remind what he did, I choke back the sob and stop myself from wincing, I won't let him see how much he's damaged me, I will not cry in front of him, that's what he wants and he won't get the satisfaction.

"It's time to head to the fight" he tells us.

Tong nods and before I can move he is off the bed and walking round to my side, I keep my eyes on him to see what he's doing, he scoops me up of the bed and carries me bridal style to the door, Freddie Lee moves aside so he can walk through the door way, he goes downstairs and outside where a black car waits for us, he places me in the back then goes around the other side, I see Lee getting in the front passenger seat beside the driver, tong gets in beside me and pulls me into his arms, I bury my head in his chest so I don't have to see Lee watching me, but I can still feel his eyes burning into me, I fight back the shiver, and feel tong pull me closer.

Sian pov

It takes half an hour for us to arrive at the underground tomb where the match will be held, when we arrive tong carries me from the car and inside, we head through the main area where the ring is and it's still quiet because no one has arrived yet, we go through a door and down a long hallway and then through another door that leads to a changing room, tong puts me down and grabs my hand so he can hold it.

"We'll leave you alone to change tong" Lee says and gestures for me to follow him, I can't help it, I cower back into tong's chest and he wraps his arms around me, I see Lee smirk evilly at my fear.

"She stays with me, you said you wouldn't touch her you promised and yet you hurt her in the worst possible way, she's not going anywhere with you, now please step out while I change" tong says and I can hear the bitterness in his voice.

"Well I would keep an eye on her as well if I were you, clearly she's not very good at hiding things is she" he says.

"Oh no she's very good at hiding things, I just know when she's upset because I know her well so she had no choice but to tell me" tong answers him.

"Oh well then, I'll wait out here" he says and shuts the door behind him.

I sit on a stool while tong starts to change into his fighting gear, I watch him as he strips and can't help but drool slightly at his gorgeous body, he really is fit, once he's changed Lee comes back in and announces he's going back to the arena so he can get a seat close to the ring, I relax after he's gone, tong moves to a pillar and starts kicking it to warm up, I watch him still shocked that he can do that without hurting himself, I can hear the faint noise of people arriving in the ring area and before I know it tong turns to me and tells me its time to go up to the ring for the match, we link hands and walk up the long hallway, the crowd surrounds the entire ring tong leads to the corner he goes to at the end of a round and tells me to stay there so I'm away from Freddie Li, he sits down on the stool and two boys come up with a box full of rope, tong holds out the hand closest to them and they start to wrap the rope around his hand tightly, it takes a while and once that ones done they come round to the side I'm standing on so I move so they can do that hand, as I step back to make room for them it moves me a way from tong, because the men are standing beside him he can no longer see me, I feel rather than hear someone standing behind me, I feel the rough hand moving up my leg taking my skirt with it.

"I'm curious about how much you told tong Sian, tell me did you tell him some of the things you did to me" he asks and I can feel the tears welling up.

"You mean the things you made me do" I hiss back at him.

"Ahhhhh but how do you know he'll see it like that, how do you know he will still want you when he finds out I claimed every entrance in your body, your front, your back and your mouth, I'm still deciding what one I liked best" he walks away laughing and I try to hold back my sobs, tong looks back at me and I step forward as the guys move out the road done with wrapping his hands.

"What's wrong" he asks me.

"Nothing" I lie I don't want him worrying when he's fighting with glass.

"Yes there is, you're holding back tears baby" he says.

"I'm just worried about you is all" I tell him.

He doesn't look convinced but nods his head anyway, he gets up and walks to a nearby table where he dips his hand in clear liquid then dips them in the glass.

It's halfway through the match and Kurt has fallen to the floor, Tong stands over him and say's the most chilling words I have ever heard.

"You bleed like Mylee, Mylee good fuck" he turns and walks back to the corner where he sits down, he looks at me and says.

"I have to tell you this now, since he won't be able to hear us, I didn't touch Mylee instead she took me to Kurt and he's going to help us" he explains before I can say anything the bell rings for the next round.

I pay more attention to the fight now seeing as they apparently have a plan, they don't wait long, Kurt knocks tong out of the ring onto the floor, he crawls over to a pillar and leans against it and Kurt walks up to him, he lifts his leg ready to kick tong in the face, my heart is in my mouth because I know he'll knock him unconscious if he connects, but instead of kicking tong he swings his leg around connecting with Freddie Li, he falls to the floor then scrambles to his feet and runs out the arena, a small group surround the two guys and they celebrate, tong turns to me and beckons me over I walk over to him.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on" I say.

Tong starts explaining and I listen carefully to every word so I'll understand every detail…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sian pov

After the match we met up with my parents and went back to the hotel while Tong's new friends went back to their homes, my parents having been in the ground wanted to know what was happening and Tong explained to them all about the plan, I see my parents faces get worried at the start when Tong tells them that Freddie wanted him to assault Mylee and its also obvious when they breath a sigh of relief when he explains he didn't touch her, but asked her if she could help him convince Kurt and Xian to help him get free from Freddie Li, I also see them panic when Tong tells them the reason he had to go to the warehouse in the first place instead of refusing was because Li had kidnapped me.

"Did they hurt you" my mother asks panicked.

I can't bear to see her hurt but I can't lie to her either, so I tell her the truth.

"He assaulted me" I tell them.

My mother gasps and Tong squeezes my hand, both my parents pull us all into a hug.

"I'm ok you guys" I attempt to reassure them.

When they break the hug Tong speaks to them.

"I'm really sorry this happened to her, I made him promise me before I left that if I did as he asked he wouldn't even go near her, let alone touch her, but I guess he didn't listen, I'm sorry, I just wanted to protect you but I failed you instead" he directs the last part at me and I can the tears in his voice, my parents get up and excuse themselves so we can have some privacy, once they're gone I turn to him and pull him into my arms.

"You did not fail Tong, you did everything you could do to keep me safe, you considered how every choice you made would effect my safety before you made it, it is not your fault that he is evil" I attempt to reassure him.

"But I should never have believed his promise not to hurt you, I was stupid to have left you with him" he says.

"Tong if you had of refused to go to that warehouse he would have killed the both of us and probably would have hunted down Kurt, Xian and Mylee and killed them as well, we're all alive because of you" I tell him.

"But he violated you in the worst possible way, that's going to stay with you forever, you're never going to be able to forget that" by now he's sobbing.

"With the help and support of my family, my friends and you, it will make me stronger and I will be able to live past it, as long as you're with me I'll be ok" I reassure him, at least I hope I will, What Li said wasn't a lie, he took me from the front and the back and then forced me to give him oral, but I can't tell Tong, not with him being in this state, no it has hurt my family enough to know he did that to me so they don't need to know every single detail about what he made me do.

Tong moves to lie on the bed and I lie down with him, he has stopped crying and has calmed down.

"I don't want to leave you, I wish I could go with you" he says.

And it hits me like a ton of bricks, I had forgotten what the boys had been talking about, because Li got away, they are almost sure he will come back and will try to kill all of us, so they agreed to follow him and end this once and for all, while he's alone and weak, they wanted to leave tonight, but Tong asked if they could wait until morning because then we'll get to say goodbye, there's a knock on the door and I know its my parents.

"Is it ok for them to come back in" I ask Tong and I feel him nodding his head.

"Come in" I yell out and the door opens.

"We just wanted to check on you and see how you were doing" mum asks.

"And to remind you that you have to pack for tomorrow" Sean adds in.

"I'll need to get more belongings from my house, because I don't know how long we'll be away for" Tong says.

"Actually son, we wanted to talk to you about that" they say and Tong sits up so he's paying attention.

"Now from what you've told us there's nothing left here for you, is that right" they ask.

"Yes that's right, except my career but now that I don't have a manger that's pretty much over, no one will want someone that worked for Li" Tong explains.

"Well then there's no point in you coming back here where you will be so far away from Sian and you'll both be lonely for no reason, so we were thinking since you're travelling you'll only be taking a few things so you can travel light and quickly am I right" Sean asks and Tong nods his head.

"We were thinking you could pack all your stuff and sort it all so you take the things you need, and the things you don't need, we can take them home with us, we don't have a lot of luggage with us anyway" Mum finishes.

"I don't understand where will I go when this over" Tong asks.

"Well home to us of course, Sian can write down our address and you can put it somewhere safe, we want to welcome into our family and our home son and we know its what's best for our daughter as well" they both smile at me.

"But I could have gotten her killed why would you this for me when I don't deserve it" he says shocked and I feel the anger at Li bubble up inside me for making him believe he isn't worthy of love, my mother moves so she is in front of him and cups his cheeks in her hands.

"Now you listen here young man, you are worthy of love, you are sweet, caring and kind, and you will do anything to protect the ones you love, now I know we aren't blood, but Sean and I see you as our own and will treat you as our own, we love you like you are our son Tong and we want you to be apart of our family" she tells him, she lets go of his cheeks and pulls him into hug.

"We're here for you, and you have our love my son" she says sweetly.

"Thank you so much" his voice is barely a whisper.

Mum breaks the hug.

"Now you go and avenge everyone that, that man has every damaged and then come home to us ok" Sean says.

And Tong nods his head.

"I'll need to go back to my house to pack, do you want to stay here" he asks me.

"That might be better Sian its too risky" mum says.

"No I want to with you, it will be quicker if we both go" I say.

"Ok but you stay close to me while we're there, I don't know if he'll be hiding there, he might be" Tong tells me and I nod my head in understanding, the truth is I'm scared to go back because I know I'll have to go into the bedroom and see the bed that Li attacked me in, but I take a deep breath and calm myself.

"We'll let you go then, come see us when you get back to let us know you're both safe and be careful" they say, we nod our heads and together we all leave my room, my parents go to their room and Tong and I start walking to the elevator.

Tong pulls up outside the house and switches the engine off, he sits for a moment without speaking, his eyes are flicking to and from every window that we can see, I know he's checking for Li, lights, movement, sound, any sign that he's been here or might still be here, when the house stays still and silent he turns to me.

"Ok, stay here and lock the doors, I'm going to look around and make sure he's not here before you come in, once I see he's not here I'll come back for you" he says.

"And what if he is here what will you do then" I ask him but instead of answering me he leans forwards and kisses me, when he pulls away he goes to get out of the car but I put my hand on his arm to stop him.

"Tong wait, please don't go in alone" I plead with him, he turns back to me and cups my cheeks.

"I'll be ok baby, just promise me that you will stay here until I come back for you, do not leave the car" he says.

"I promise" I say.

"Ok and keep the doors locked" he adds.

He opens his door and slips out being as quiet as he can, as soon as he closes the door I push the button that locks the entire car including the windows, tong nods his approval and taking a look around first, starts to walk towards the house, he gets to the door and disappears inside, everything goes still and quiet, I look around to see if anyone is near and I don't see anything, it's pitch dark outside, I hear a smashing sound and the next thing I know I'm covered in glass and an arm is reaching towards the car lock button, before I can move the hand presses the button and I hear the click of the locks, the door opens and the hand grabs a fistful of my hair and drags me out of the car, another hand covers my mouth before I can make a sound, they start making walk towards the house, I can't see who it is, but I have a suspicion that its Li, we walk up the stairs to the front door and enter the house, the person pushes me into each room of the bottom floor but there's no sign of Tong, the person pushes me towards the stairs and we walk up.

We go to the bedroom first and find Tong there, hearing the footsteps he turns to face me and his face drains of all colour and he looks like he's going to pass out.

"Well well, I never thought you would be dumb enough to come back here but it looks like I was right" and I recognise the voice of Li.

"You were waiting here for us all along" Tong guesses.

"Of course I was, I knew if I could get you both alone I would be able to punish you, he pushes me down onto the bed and I roll onto my back to see what's happening, Li pick something off the floor and I see its some rope.

"Hold out your hands, like a good boy" Li says.

Tong does as he's told and Li starts to tie the rope around his wrists, I frown when he only ties a small knot with end but leaves the other untied instead of using the whole length rope, but then he ties the other end to the bed pot so Tong can't move from where he's standing and I understand.

"Now Tong I have a chance to explain myself, the only reason I assaulted Sian was because I had to punish you" he says and I grimace at the sound of my name coming from him.

"Bullshit punish me for what as far as you knew then I was doing exactly like you wanted" Tong says.

"Ahhhh but I know a good heart when I see one, and I knew you wouldn't hurt Mylee, so I decided to have your punishment ready for you when you got back" Li says.

"Why didn't you kill her then, that's what you said you would do, so why didn't you" Tong asks.

"Because even though everything in me told me you wouldn't do it, I decided not to jump to conclusions and kill her just in case you did do it, so I assaulted her as you punishment so If you did do it, you would still have her, understand now" Li asks.

"Yes" Tong says sadly.

"But sadly, that wasn't enough, you have turned against me in the worst possible way, and so I shall punish you again by doing the same thing and this time you will watch, and you will listen as she screams for your help and you won't be able to help her, and then I will kill her and then I will kill you" his voice turns dark and evil again.

He grabs my arm and drags me off the bed, he drags me to the other bedpost and ties my hands the same way he tied Tongs, he turns me to face the post and ties the remaining rope around it, I'm still wearing the same dress I was wearing the first time he did this to me, he stands to the side of me and turns me so I'm facing him and pushes me to my knees, I know he's going to do it the same way he did last time.

"Well now I have a bad case of déjà vu" Li says.

"What do you mean by that" Tong asks.

"Oh so she hasn't told you everything I did to her, well where should I start, oh yes, well first I forced myself into her mouth just like I'm about to do now, Then I took her from the front, then I went from the back, have you ever been up there Tong, you should it feels very nice" he taunts Tong first then directs his attention to me.

"Now open wide" he says in a taunting voice and pulling his trousers down he tries to force his way into my mouth and like last time I fight him and keep my mouth tightly closed, eventually he get angry and yanks me to my feet, turning me to face the post he yanks my dress up and my panties down, I brace myself for the pain of him forcing himself inside me, but it doesn't come, instead I hear someone yelling and a struggle, I turn my face to tong to see Xian cutting his bonds, once he's free Xian hands him the knife and lets him untie me, I'm relieved at this because I'm very exposed, Tong helps me fix my panties and dress back in place and then pulls me into his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me all of that" he whispers in my ear.

"Because I saw how much it hurt you to hear he had assaulted me once, but I knew it make things worse if you knew it was in several different ways" I explain.

He kisses me on the head, we hear a loud thump and I turn to see Kurt standing over Li who's pinned to the floor, Kurt looks over to us.

"Thank you, but how did you find us" Tong asks him.

"We followed some of his goons to find out where he was going so we would know where to start tomorrow, and they said he was coming here" Kurt explains, I see movement at the corner of my eye and see that Mylee is standing beside Xian, I give her a polite sad smile and she comes over and gives me a hug, while we're all distracted Li took the opportunity and knocking Kurt over ran out the room, Kurt was back up in a second and running after him, Xian followed after telling Mylee to stay here, Tong turns to me.

"Stay here with Mylee ok, I'll be right back" he says and I nod my head in understanding, he takes off running after the others.

I sit down on the edge of the bed and rub my sore wrists, Mylee sits beside and tries to comfort me, I smile gratefully at her.

"Do you think they'll catch up to him" she asks

"I hope so, but it is really dark out there, so it's easy for him to hide somewhere in the shadows where they can't see him" I say because I don't want to get her hopes up.

"I hope they do because I don't want Kurt to leave for god only knows how long" she says sadly.

"I know how you feel, I don't want Tong to go either, but it would be selfish to ask him not to, he's finally getting a chance to get justice for the murder of his family, I don't want to take that away from him" I tell her.

"He doesn't just want justice for his family, he wants justice for what that piece of scum did to you, you can see it in his eyes when he looks at you that he blames himself" she says.

"I know and this run in will most likely make it worse, both my parents and I tried talking to him, but I don't think it worked" I explain to her.

"So what's going to happen with you two, after all this is over, because you'll be back home by then, if you don't mind me asking.

"Well my plane leaves early morning tomorrow, that's why the boys are leaving tomorrow afternoon, so Tong and I can say goodbye, we actually just talked it over with my parents and they said that since he has nothing left here he can move in with us when everything's over" I explain and I can't help but smile at the thought of being with him all the time and never having to say goodbye again.

"At least that's something to help the pain of saying goodbye tomorrow, you know that when he comes back he won't be leaving you again" Mylee says.

"I know its still going to be hard leaving him but that does make it better knowing it will be me he's coming back to" I say.

Our conversation is ending when we hear what sounds like several footsteps coming up the stairs, we both tense but soon relax when Tong, Kurt and Xian walk through the door, we both jump up and I go to hug Tong and Mylee hugs Xian and Kurt, I wonder how they know each other, I know Xian was training Kurt and that's how he met Mylee, But how do her and Xian know each other, my question is answered when Mylee speaks to him.

"Are you alright uncle" she asks him, Ahhhhh so they are family I realise.

"Yes I'm ok, I'm used to goons like Freddie Li" he smiles sweetly at her and I can tell they have a strong bond, I'm surprised when Xian turns to me.

"I think things would be better if we all stuck together, it's clear that Freddie Li is trying to get you both on your own so he can attack, he knows you are each others weakness, and so for your parents and your own safety I think it would be best if you came back to my house with us, I live in the sticks and have put various traps around my home to help keep intruders out, and my dog Kiki will bark to alert us if anyone is near, it will be safer if we all stick together" Xian explains to me.

"Its ok with me, but I'm not sure about my parents, they wouldn't like to feel like they were being a nuisance" I explain how my parents are really paranoid.

"Then If it is ok with you I will come up to the room with you and explain that they have no reason to worry and that I don't mind one bit" he suggests.

"Ok if its no trouble, they're all packed up and I don't have many things with me so it shouldn't take long, I can introduce you then go to my room to pack my things while you try to talk them into it" I suggest and he nods his head in agreement.

"Although I would suggest that Tong goes to your room with you, the hotel isn't far so its easier for Li to follow us there, that's why we want you to stay with us, we didn't see a car around here or hear any engines so we know he's on foot, so he won't be able to follow us all the way into sticks its too far to walk especially to Xian's because he is quite deep into the woods, Mylee and I can wait in the van and watch the entrance in case he enters after you" Kurt says, we all nod our head in agreement and Tong start to pack his things into bags, I see him put two labels on one bag but not on the others, I give him a confused look and he shows me the label.

In small neat writing it has the words, things that will travel with me, I know that's the bag of things he's taking with him and the rest are coming home with me, I've already planned to unpack his things when I get home so everything is ready for him, all I need to do is get another chest of drawers for his underwear, I have plenty of room in my wardrobe for his shirts and trousers, I nod my head at him to show I understand, it doesn't take him long to empty the entire room and bathroom of his belongings and soon there's only furniture left in the entire house, his room was the only room that had his belonging in it, together we all leave the house and head to our cars, tong puts all the other bags in the boot of his car, I'm not sure what he's planning to do with it since the van is big enough for them all to travel in.

We head in the direction of the hotel and like Kurt said it isn't far so we're there in just a few minutes, we park in a space that also has another space behind us for the others to park in, we get out of the car and I can see Tong looking around to make sure Li's not around, I find myself looking around as well but I can't see any sign of him, I jump when I hear the van door closing and Xian appears beside us, we walk inside and head towards the elevators, once again looking around the hallway before we enter it, the ride up seems to take forever and I start to feel claustrophobic, when the doors finally slide open I forget about the situation that we're in and go to dash out the elevator, Tong grabs me before I can get out and Xian moves forward to make sure the corridors safe, he nods his head and gestures for us to come out.

I dash out and suck in a deep breath, Tong gives me a confused look.

"I was starting to feel claustrophobic" I explain.

"Are you feeling better now" he asks worried.

I nod my head and I feel Xian place his hand on my shoulder so he can turn me around to face.

"Let me show you a trick to calm yourself down when you get like that in small places, close your eyes" he says and I do as told.

"Now think of a place where you would feel safe and at piece, where are you" he asks the last part after a few seconds of thinking.

"I'm lying in a meadow, surrounded by grass and flowers, Tong is there with me and we're cuddling" I say.

"Good, now concentrate on making it as real as you can, make yourself believe that you are there, picture how the grass feels, what everything looks like, is it cold or warm is it dark or light" he instructs me.

I concentrate hard and in my mind I reach out and run my fingers along the grass, I look up at the crystal clear sky and feel the soft warm breeze blowing my hair, I feel myself calming down and know its working.

"Can you feel it, is it vivid, does it feel like you're there and not here" he asks me.

"Yes it does it feels so real" I say, I stay in my mind for a few more seconds and when I feel like I'm calm enough let my eyes flutter open.

"Better" Xian asks.

"Better, thank you Xian" I tell him.

"That's alright, have you ever gotten claustrophobic before" he asks me.

"No, I've never had claustrophobia before, so I don't understand why it happened in the elevator" I say puzzled.

"One of the triggers for Claustrophobia is being locked in a confined space" he tells me.

"Li kept me locked in Tongs room when he was with Mylee and you guys" I tell him.

"You might not have noticed it then but everything that happened in that room because it was in a confined space, it will probably make you believe that every time you're in a confined space, the same things that he did to you will happen again" he explain.

"Come to think of it, I could feel the memories trying to push their way to the front of my mind" I say.

"That's why, by doing those things to you in a confined space, he's triggered Claustrophobia in you, but because the fear came from that, the more you face the fear the easier it will get, just prepare yourself because it might happen when your in the hotel rooms" he tells me.

I nod my head in understanding and lead the way to my parents room, following Xian's advice I prepare myself for the fear, I know he's right because I can already feel it bubbling up, I take a deep breath in and try to remember the meadow, ok here we go.

 _ **Hey guys just a quick note to say I'm sorry if I got the bits about claustrophobia wrong, I don't really know a lot about it, so sorry for that, hope you enjoy the chapter.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I'm sitting on a chair outside Xian's house, it's beautiful here in the sticks, I take a deep breath and enjoy the fresh air letting the memories of last night fade away, I close my eyes and enjoy the heat, then something cold touches my hand, I jump in surprise and my eyes snap open, I look around to see where it came form and meet a pair of soft brown eyes.

"Hi Kiki" I say sweetly as I reach out and scratch her under the chin.

Kiki is Xian's German shepherd dog, she is very sweet, I turn around to see Xian standing close by like I knew he would be, Kiki is very protective of her master and wherever he goes she goes, Xian turns towards me and gives me a warm smile I smile back and Kiki takes off running toward him, it was nice to spend last night here, it was a bit of a tight squeeze trying to fit everyone in but we managed, I also met Eric Kurt's brother, he was the man that tong paralysed the match I went to on the first night, Tong feels horrible about that, I overheard them both talking in the trees last night, well Tong was apologising whilst Eric was trying to tell him it was ok, as far as I know everyone else is asleep, I managed to sneak out of bed without waking tong which is a first but I know it won't be long until everyone else is up, just as that last though passes through my mind someone else announces that they are now awake.

"Morning Xian, Morning Sian" I hear and recognise the voice of Kurt, I know it's him because he still has an accent from when he lived in Belgium.

"Morning Kurt" I say and turn to face him so I'm not being rude.

"Shall we do some training in stone city today Kurt" Xian asks him.

"Yeah sure, let me just get dressed" he says and then disappears back into the house.

I stand from the chair I was sitting on and walk to the porch where Xian is standing, I stop when I'm beside him.

"Stone city, what's that" I ask him.

"It's an Ancient training ground not to far from here" he explains and something about it sounds familiar.

"Wait I think that's the place tong took me to, he loves it there because it's peaceful" I tell him.

"It could possibly be, there's only one stone city, it's a shame he's still asleep you both could have came with us, it would be good for them to spar together, they should be ready in case Li has other goons and they need to fight" he explains.

"That is a fair point, I'm sure he will have more protection with him, especially if he knows the boys are after him, is it just them that's going" I ask him.

"A friend of mine Winston Taylor is going to help them, Eric, Mylee and I are staying here" he explains to me.

Before we can say anything else we hear voices inside the house and soon very loud laughter, we walk in and follow the sound to find that everyone is now up, I go to hug my parents good morning and then looking around I discover that not everyone's up, we're missing one person.

"Is tong still asleep" I ask my mum.

"Yes I think so" she says, I nod my head and decide to check on him.

I go to the room we were sleeping in and quietly slip in, I look around and see tong still sleeping where I left him on the floor, except he has now tossed the blanket we had aside, he must have gotten too warm, I walk over to him and kneel down beside him, we had another blanket to lie on so it would be a bit softer for us, he's lying on his back and I can't resist lying down with him and cuddling into him, his arms wrap around me and he sighs deeply.

"Morning baby" he says.

"Morning, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" I tell him.

"You didn't I was just dosing" he explains.

"My wish for today didn't come true" I say after a few minutes of silence.

"What did you wish for" he asks me.

"For time to freeze so we wouldn't have to leave each other" I answer.

"That would have been nice" he agrees.

"Do you have to go, can't you just come home with me today" I ask even though I know what the answer will be since we've already talked about this.

"Baby I wish I could but I want to help them, it wouldn't be fair to make them go after him alone" he says.

"I know I thought I'd just ask one more time|" I say.

"I'll try not to be gone too long" he attempts to reassure me.

"We should probably get up, Xian and Kurt were wandering if you wanted to go to stone city and train with them, just in case you have to fight anyone" I explain to him.

"That's a good idea, can you go ask them if its still ok and if so tell them I'm just getting ready" he asks me.

"Sure I'll be back in a second then" I say and reaching up I peck him on the lips and then getting off the floor I walk towards the door.

"Sian" I hear him call and I turn back to face him.

"I was born here and I've never left, but I have no idea what stone city is" he says and I can't help but giggle at the confused look he's giving me.

"Xian says it's an ancient training ground that's in the sticks near here, sound familiar" I ask him.

"That sounds like my favourite, the place we went on our first date" he answers.

"I know, I said that to Xian and he says there's only one ancient training ground around here so I thought you would like to go" I tell him.

"Yeah I would really like to" he says.

"Ok I'll go talk to Xian" I say, then opening the door I leave the room.

I walk back to the main room of the house but there's no one there, so I go outside where I hear laughter, as I exit out the front door I see I was right, everyone is outside and they're all dressed and waiting.

"Oh Sian, we've all decided we want to see this training ground that the boys are going to, so we've rescheduled our flights to this evening so we can make a day of it, is tong awake" my mother asks me.

"Yes he is he actually asked me to ask Xian if it was still alright for him to go, I guess I have the answer now, I'll just go let him know" I tell them all and turn back into the house.

When I enter the room I don't see tong anywhere so I decide to check the bathroom, as I approach the door I hear the shower running, since I saw everyone outside and they were ready I know its him that's in there so I enter.

"Tong baby you in here" I call out.

"Yeah I'm here strawberry" I hear him call from behind the shower curtain.

"Everyone going to the training ground now because they want to see what its like, they want to make a day of it" I explain to him.

"What about the flights" he asks.

"They've been rescheduled to late evening tonight" I explain.

"Ok that sounds nice" he says.

"Do you want to join me" he asks after a few seconds of silence.

"I've already showered" I say.

"Well my hair ties on the sink just use it to tie your hair back so It won't get wet, please" he says the last part in a pretend begging voice.

"Oh alright" I say, I have a feeling I know why he wants me in there, because there wasn't enough room we shared a room with mum and Sean so we couldn't make love, so I have a suspicion he's making up for that.

Making sure the bathroom is locked I start to strip off, it doesn't take me long and I join my man in the shower, he finishes washing the shampoo of his hair then wraps his arms around me.

"Thanks for joining me" he whispers in my ear.

"Any time" I say breathlessly.

He start to kiss my neck and I groan, I feel him smirk against my skin and can feel myself getting wet, his hands roam my body and start to rub and tease my breasts, his hands pleasure my body giving me amazing pleasure, it feels so good.

"That feel nice baby" he asks me.

"Yes" I groan.

"Do you want more" he asks.

"Yes" I say.

"What's the magic word" he asks in a teasing voice.

"Please" I breath out.

"Good girl" he says and moving his hands they glide down my body and between my legs, he starts to tease me and I can feel myself building to my climax, he doesn't stop and brings me closer and closer to oblivion, then just when I'm about to finish he stops.

"What are you doing" I ask him.

"I can't wait any longer I need you baby, I love you" he says.

"I love you to tong" I say.

He turns me so my back is facing him and I bend over, he inserts a finger inside me and teases me for a few seconds.

" _Don't fight me, you never know I might please you more than our precious tong ever did"._

Upon hearing those words in my head I freeze, my whole body goes stiff, suddenly I'm no longer in the shower with tong but I'm lying on my back on the bed at the house, Li is hovering me, ready to attack me, the tears are threatening to come but I force them back, I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry, he's just about to force himself inside me when I hear another voce in the background, I concentrate trying to hear what its saying and that's all it takes to snap me back to reality, I'm back in the shower, bending with tong behind me.

"Baby you ok" I hear him ask.

The tears are streaming down my cheeks, I stand up and as fast as I can push tong out the way so I can get out the shower, I can feel myself panicking, grabbing towel I start to dry myself, then start getting dressed, tong is trying to get me to tell him what's wrong but I barely notice he's there, once I'm dressed I grab my shoes and run out the room towards the front of the house, as I run I try to pull on my shoes without falling, finally I succeed just as I reach the front door, I open it and bolt outside, I can hear everyone shouting me to see if I'm ok but I ignore them and keep running.

Tong pov.

I gently tease her for a few seconds and then remove my finger, I get ready to enter her when I feel her entire body tense, she doesn't normally do this so I know something's wrong.

"Sian is everything ok did I hurt you" I ask her but she doesn't answer, I keep calling her name desperate for her to answer me but she doesn't.

Then after a few seconds she jumps then stands upright.

"Sweetheart are you ok" I ask her, but she doesn't answer, instead she pushes me out the way and runs out the shower and starts drying herself.

I reach up and switch off the shower then grabbing a towel as well I approach her, I keep trying to get her attention but its as If she can't hear me, she starts getting dressed and I do the same, just as I'm about to put my shirt on she finishes and grabbing her shoes runs, I hurry to finish buttoning my shirt so I'm decent and run out after her, I stop as I see her disappear into the trees outside, I run out and try to follow her but someone stops me, I turn to see its Sean.

"Son what happened" he asks.

"I was in the shower and I asked her to join me, we were going to try to you know, and then she just closed off and ran, I can't get her to talk to me, but I need to find her in case she gets lost" I explain.

"Do you want some help" he asks, its just as he asks this that I remember everything Li did to her, and I think that's why she freaked, it was to soon, after all he did attempt to do the same thing last night.

"Li that's why she freaked out she must have remembered everything he did to her, it was to soon for her" I explain my thought.

"That could be right" he agrees.

"Keep everyone here, it might freak her out more if we all run after her.

He nods his head and I take off into the trees, I run as fast as I can but I see no sign of her, I stop for a moment to catch my breath.

"Sian, come on baby its ok, I won't hurt you I'm not him, please come back" I call out.

At first I hear nothing, but when I listen carefully I can hear the sound of rustling leaves, I follow the sound and it becomes clearer the closer to it I get, and finally I see her, I pick up the pace trying to catch up to her and I manage to, I grab her arm and she screams and fights to pull away.

"Sian its ok, its me, it tong, its ok" I try to calm her.

She starts to calm when she sees who I am, I pull her towards me and hug her, I run my hands through her hair in an attempt to soothe her.

"That's it baby, its just me, calm down now its ok you're safe now" I say and I hear her start to sob, carefully and slowly I lift her into the bridal style and carry back towards the house, all the while soothing her.

After a few minutes I break through the trees to find we're back at Xian's house, everyone is still outside and I see them become relieved when they see her in my arms, apart from Chloe and Sean everyone keeps their distance while they come and check on her understanding it's a private moment.

"Is she ok" her mum asks me.

"Yeah she's ok" I answer, she's stopped crying now and I think she might have fallen asleep since she's breathing deeply.

"We heard a scream" Sean says.

"She got a fright when I caught up to her, I think its because she panicked and her flight sense kicked in" I explain to them.

They nod their head in understanding, and I look down to see her, I was right she's fallen asleep.

"I'll take her back to our room for a while, I think I know where stone city is if you guys want to go on up we'll join you soon, I want to make sure she's calmed down first" I tell them.

"Good idea son, we'll see you up there" Sean says

They turn and go back to the group and I start walking towards the house, I take her into the room we were staying in and since Sean and Chloe aren't here I decide to lay on the bed with her, there's only one bed in the room and we thought it was better to let her parents have it and we would sleep on the floor, I lay beside her and stroke her hair, she sleeps peacefully for a few minutes and then just as I'm about to drift of myself I hear her whimpering slightly, I can feel she's jumping slightly as well, she must be having a nightmare.

"Sian its ok, come on baby wake up its just a dream" I gently coax her into waking up and finally she stills and her beautiful eyes flutter open.

She lies there for a few seconds and then bolts up, I can see fear in her eyes.

"Sian its ok, you're with me, its tong" I coax her head round to look at me and relief passes through her features.

"Hey there's my girl, are you ok now" I ask her.

She nods her head and cuddles into me, I wrap my arms around her and hold her to my chest trying to make her feel as safe as I can.

"I'm sorry" I hear her whisper.

"What you sorry for baby" I ask her shocked.

"That I ran away from you" she answers.

"Baby you don't have to be sorry, you got scared which is understandable, I was just worried in case you got lost, but you're ok now and that's what matters" I tell her.

I feel her nod her head and cuddle in closer to me, we lay there for a few more minutes before she speaks again.

"Does everyone know what happened" she asks me.

"Only because they were worried about you" I explain.

"Where are they its really quiet" she asks.

"They went on ahead to stone city, because we didn't know if you would be ok to go" I explain.

"Its ok we can go, I kind of need the fresh air" she says and gets up off the bed.

"Are you sure" I ask her and she nods her head, we put our shoes back on and head outside.

"Do you know where you're going" she asks me.

"I think I have and idea, Xian said it was close by so I figured if we walked the road that the cars drive on I might recognise it and know which way to go" I explain.

"Ok I trust you enough to follow you" she says and I smile.

"That's very nice, I wonder if you'll still be saying that when we get lost" I say.

She giggles and we head off in the direction of the road, decided to walk since its easier.

Sian pov

It doesn't take us long to find the road and like he said tong recognises it and knows where to go, and just like I said I follow him because I trust him, I feel horrible for running from him earlier I just panicked and couldn't think clearly, just like I knew he would tong manages to get us to stone city without getting lost, I see the familiar stone steps and we walk up them, as soon as we reach the top we see the other In the distance, we approach them to see that Kurt and Xian are meditating in front of a Buddha statue, my mum and Sean greet me with hugs and everyone asks if I'm ok, I announce that I'm fine now I just got scared and they nod in understanding, Kurt and Xian invite Tong over to meditate with them, its now I notice there's someone new here, that I haven't met before, he comes over to me and holds out his hand, I shake it in greeting and I'm surprised to find he's American when he talks.

"Hey there I'm Winston Taylor a friend of Kurt and Xian's" he introduces himself and it clicks into place who he is.

"Oh yes Xian told me you would be coming to help the boys find Li" I say politely.

"Yes I am, its very nice to meet you and I must say, the others told me what he did to you, and I will personally make sure he suffers" he says.

"Thank you, you'll have to get in line though" I say beckoning towards tong.

"Ahhhhh right I suppose he would want to avenge you, I'm glad he finally had someone good in his life" he says.

"Thank you it was very nice to meet you" I say.

He nods and then goes to stand beside Mylee, mum comes to stand beside me and we hug.

"Are you ok sweetie" she asks me.

"Yeah, I'm ok now mum" I say and smile at her.

The boys finish meditating and get up, Kurt and Tong stand facing each other and Xian starts instructing them as they spar together, they are an equal match so they pin each other a good couple of times, since it's a warm day it doesn't take long before they are covered in sweat, I laugh as they wind each other up and try to playfully cheat, I'm just glad they're getting along, its nice for tong to have a friend on this journey, I'm going to miss him but at least he has Kurt, they can keep each other safe, and for now I can finally smile and enjoy myself, if only for a short time.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 _ **Hey everyone so most of you have read my Authors note from last night, I have been in contact with my mum and she wants to try and sort things out because we're big believers that families should always stick together no matter what, so hopefully everything will work out, I'll keep you guys posted hopefully I should know tomorrow whether I'm still coming to my grandparents at the weekends or not, I'm still at my grandparents this weekend so I will be updating my other stories as well,**_

Sian pov

The cold metal benches make me shiver as I sit on them, the airport itself is mostly warm, all of us are sitting in the row of benches with our luggage, Tong only has one bag and I'm taking the rest of it home with me.

"Do you want me to unpack your things, so when you get back it will be already for you" I ask him.

"You don't have to, but if you want to then yeah sure" he says and strokes my cheek wiping away the tear running down it.

Xian and Mylee came along to see off, the boys are on a later flight than my parents and I so we'll be leaving first, it isn't that much later though so they won't be waiting for very long, we should be called soon, tong and I have exchanged numbers so he can get in contact with me when he's coming back and also given him the address to our house so he can get there in case he can't get in contact with me.

Our plane isn't due for a while so I turn to tong and say.

"Can we go somewhere for a second".

"Sure" he says.

"Mum tong and I are going for a walk to be alone for a bit, I'll take my phone so you can get a hold of me in case we're called ok" I say.

"Sure sweetie you go on ahead see you soon" she says.

Standing up I start to lead tong to the exit and back to the car park, its late evening so there's not many people travelling, therefore the car park is quiet, I walk towards tongs car and wait for him to unlock it, once he does I climb in the back, he follows my lead and sits beside me.

"Why did you want to come here" he asks me.

"Because I wanted to try something" I explain.

"Ok what did you want to try" he asks me again.

"Well I know I should give myself time, but we don't know how long its going to be until we see each other again so I want to make love with you" I explain.

"Are you sure sweetheart, I don't want you to push yourself into doing something when you're not ready to do it and end up panicking yourself again" he asks me.

"I'm sure, I know you won't hurt me so I don't think I'll run away again, I just want to try" I say.

"Ok" he says and slowly leans forward to press his lips to mine.

I deepen the kiss and it starts to become heated, I straddle his lap and wrap my arms around his neck, breaking away from his lips I start to kiss his neck, I focus only on what I'm doing and stop my mind from straying so I won't think of anything else, I can't help but smile when I hear tong moaning, its always nice to know that I pleasure him, I start to unbutton his shirt and kiss his chest as I move downwards towards his pants.

"Wait baby, slow down, I don't want to rush" tong says and I sit back up.

"Let me take care of you for a bit" he says.

I nod in agreement and he starts kissing and sucking my neck and occasionally giving me a gentle nip, just like I did he starts moving towards my chest, I wore jeans and a top today because I know it will be slightly colder back home and I don't want to be cold, grabbing the hem of my top I let him pull it over my head, he tosses it on the floor and continues kissing my chest, I'm wearing a sports bra that you can just pull over your head to put on instead of clipping it on, he pulls the straps off my shoulders and slides them down my arms, I pull my arms out and tong slides the bra down to my stomach so my breasts are exposed fully for him, he starts to kiss to and tease them and I groan loudly, letting myself get lost in him.

My head is buried in tongs neck and we are both panting loudly, we've just finished making love and it was amazing, I'm so proud of myself for managing to do it.

"Well done baby, I love you" tong whispers in my ear.

"I love you to" I tell him.

We sit there cuddling and just enjoying being together for a few minutes longer, then decide we should probably start getting dressed again because we don't want to miss our planes, it's a struggle to get dressed again in such a small place but we manage it, once we're fully clothed again we get out the car and start walking towards the airport again, we get inside and start walking towards the others who are still right where we left them, before we reach them though tong stops and pulls me to him, he kisses me deeply and passionately, everything in the airport disappears and its just us two, I kiss him back and quietly moan in pleasure as our tongues dance together, we break away and come back to reality.

"I love you, you're the best thing that ever happened to me" he says.

"Oh tong I love you to so much and you're the best thing that happened to me as well" I say and reach up to peck him on the lips.

We walk back over to the others and sit down, my parents smile at me and I smile back, I rest my head on tongs shoulder and start to drift off to sleep, the last thing I remember before sleep claims me is the feeling of tongs jacket being placed on my shoulders and him kissing me on the head.

Tong pov

I feel weight on my shoulder and look down to see Sian is resting her head on me and starting to fall asleep, I grab my jacket from the floor and drape it round her shoulders to keep her warm, I kiss her on the head and she falls asleep, gently I relax back against the chair so she can snuggle in closer and just as I knew she would she cuddles into my chest, I rest my head against the window and can feel myself starting to drift off, sleep claiming me.

Sian pov.

I feel someone gently shaking me and hear my name be called, I let my eyes flutter open and sit up to see tong is the one that woke me, I'm about to ask him why when I hear an announcement that the second call was being made for our flight, I quickly get up and help gather my own and tongs luggage, we run to the luggage belt and put everything on so it can be checked and put on the plane, we then make our way to the door that leads to the plane, we get in line breathing a sigh of relief, I finally turn to tong to say goodbye, my parents hug him first and I can see my mother has tears in her eyes.

"You come home to us as soon as this is over" she says.

"I will, Chloe I promise" he says.

Next Sean hugs him and shakes his hand, now its my turn, I hug him and when I pull back he kisses me hard, I kiss him back just as hard and completely forget about the world for a second, then we have to break apart.

"I'm going to miss you so much" I say and I can't hold back the tears.

"I know baby, I'm going to miss you to, I'll try and end this as quick as I can" he says.

"Ok, everything will be ready for you when you get there" I say.

"Thank you" he says.

Sean approaches us looking slightly confused.

"Chloe has just pointed something out that I never thought of before, how do you know where Li's going" he asks and I realise that Is a very good how do they know, when did they find out.

"Kurt phoned his friend Taylor last night when we were getting you guys at the hotel and asked him to find him, that's why he didn't show up until this morning" tong explain and we nod our heads In understanding.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry I know you're all saying goodbye but the planes getting ready to leave so you really need to board now" the stewardess tells us.

"Of course we'll be right there" Sean says.

"I'll see you soon baby" tong says to me and we hug and kiss one last time then I turn and start walking towards the door, before I enter I turn and blow him kiss, he pretends to catch it and put it in his heart then blows another one back to me, I do the same and give each other one last goodbye wave before I board the plane.

We take our seats and fasten our belts, because its late evening we're giving blankets and pillows, I arrange mine to make myself comfy and snuggle down to try and get some sleep, as soon as the plane takes off I sob quietly so no one will hear me and end up crying myself to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sian pov

The taxi parks in front of the house and we get out, My mother pays while Sean and I go to the trunk to get our luggage, Sean grabs his own luggage and I grab mine, we take it up the front door and Sean unlocks it, we step inside and put our luggage on the floor, then we go back to Tongs and mums things, once everything is in the house mum and Sean help me upstairs to my room with tongs and my things, then they leave me to unpack knowing I want to be alone, I start to unpack my things first and then once I'm finished decide to see what I can fit into my wardrobe belonging to tong, I'm shocked to see that I have room for everything, including a spare drawer for his underwear.

Since it's late at night I decide to go to bed, my eyes are sore from crying and my heart aches for tong, I start to look for some sleep wear but then see one of tong's shirts, I pull it out and inhale his cologne, I strip down and put the shirt on deciding I want to wear it so I'm close to him, I slip in to bed and manage to fall asleep.

Over the next couple of days both my parents try to get me to eat, but I just want to be left to sleep, turns out having a broken heart is exhausting, I miss him so much, I know it's stupid because we're still together and he's coming back, but what if something happens and he can't come back, I shake that thought away and inhale his shirt, the smell of his cologne is fading so I get up and spray more on the shirt, I haven't been showering either.

I go back to bed and once again fall asleep, the next morning the sun is bright and wakes me, I roll over to see my curtains are open and there's breakfast on my nightstand, I sit up and eye the food, I haven't felt like eating but now that the smell is entering my nose my stomach grumbles and my mouth waters, I sit the tray on my lap and demolish everything on my plate, this is to be my new routine, eat, drink, toilet and sleep, sleep was to be the thing I did most.

My parents are happy that I'm eating and respect my wishes to be alone, I'm thankful to them for it, every time I sleep, I wrap my arms around myself and imagine that tong is holding me.

One month later.

It's been a month since I left Thailand and parted ways with tong, I miss him so much and wish I could see him again if only for a few seconds, I am slightly worried that it's been a whole month and we haven't heard anything, but I try to keep my hopes up that he's ok and coming home soon.

It's the early hours of the morning, and even though it's been a month I haven't managed to break from my zombie like state, I still spend my time in bed wearing the same shirt belonging to tong that I put on the night we got home, yes I know, I'm gross I haven't showered or changed my clothes in a month, but put yourself in my shoes, imagine the one person you love the most has to go away for a really long time and you don't see or hear anything from them, would you have the energy to shower or do anything.

I think my body is trying to tell me I can't sleep anymore, and that's why I'm awake just now, the exhaustion is starting to wear of and I can't sleep, I stare at my ceiling and imagine tong's brown eyes are looking back at me, god I miss him.

All of a sudden my thoughts are broken by someone banging on the front door, I get up and quietly sneak downstairs to see who it is without them hearing me, I get to the front door and about to look through the peephole when I hear a familiar voice.

"Sian you have to let us in, we need your help" Kurt says.

I open the door straight away and am greeted by two very tired looking men, and a semiconscious man in the middle of them, they are all bruised and bleeding, I recognise the two men on the end as Kurt and Taylor, a lump gathers in my throat as I know that can only mean the semiconscious man in the middle is tong.

"What happened to you all" I ask as I move aside to let them in.

They follow me down the hall and into the kitchen, I switch on the light and they gently lower tong onto one of the seats, I hear footsteps moving upstairs and know that my parents are up and are most likely preparing to come down and see what the commotion is, the two boys sit down in the other chairs and pull mine up beside tong, he lying back against the chair and is not out cold, I check him over to see numerous cuts and bruises all over his face and body.

I get up and go to the kitchen cupboard and pull out a small bowl, taking it to the sink I fill it with lukewarm water and grab a cloth, I return to tong and dipping the cloth into the water gently start to clean him up, I'm not a medic but I do know his wounds aren't deep and won't cause any problems.

"He'll be ok, but he'll be sore and tired for a couple of days, when did you guys get here" I ask referring to the country

"about 2 and a half three weeks ago, we tracked Li to here and found him and a group of his goons hiding in a warehouse with guns, we rushed in thinking we could handle it, we didn't know they had the guns until we got in, we got separated but Taylor and I managed to get out, we met back up at the meeting place we had decided on earlier, we waited for hours for tong to show up, when he didn't we knew he hadn't made it out, at first we thought he was dead, and we're ashamed to admit that we weren't going to go back for him, but then we thought that maybe Li would want to make him suffer first before he killed him and there might be a chance we could get there before that happened and so we made a new plan to get in and get him out" both boys take in turns explaining what happened as I clean tongs wounds.

"Do you know what they did to him" I hear my mother ask, and I look up to see they are both standing in the doorway listening.

"No but we do know they must have been torturing him, because he was already like that when we got there, our wounds are from the first time we got in, we managed to get in and get him out without them realising, they were to busy planning when they should leave since we had found them again" Kurt explains.

"Ok, do you want anything to eat boys" my mother asks as she walks towards me, she kneels down to check on tong.

"His wounds aren't serious, good thinking cleaning them Sian, once that's done we should put him to bed and let him rest" she says and I agree.

"We don't want to trouble you, it's early and you all must be tired" Taylor says.

"So must you be, that's why I insist that you both stay the night and then have breakfast in the morning before you continue your search" Sean says.

The boys agree and they also agree that they will make a plan to go back to the warehouse to see if Li is still there and if not they will search for clues on where he went, I can't help but wonder how they are able to track Li the way they are, I voice this and Taylor smiles.

"I used to be in the army, I was apart of the Special Forces" he answers.

"So you were trained to do this type of thing" I ask him.

"Yes I was" he says.

"That puts my mind at rest, at least there's someone who knows what he's doing around to help" I say.

"Tong and I agreed with that" Kurt says chuckling.

"I've done all I can with his wounds, the bleedings stopped, all we can do now is let him rest" I say.

"Ok we'll help you get him upstairs" the two boys say and standing they come to stand on either side of tong.

They gently lift him and I expect him to wake from the movement but he stays out cold, I lead back into the hallway and up the stairs to my room, I'm now grateful that I have a double bed, I pull back the covers and they gently lay tong down.

"He'll probably be out for the rest of the night" Kurt says and I agree.

"Just be careful, we don't know if he's even realised he's out of there, if he wakes up and realises his arms are free and thinks he's still there he might lash out" Taylor warns me.

"Ok I'll be careful" I say.

"Just give us a shout if anything like that happens alright" Kurt says and again I agree.

They say goodnight and leave the room, I hear Sean showing them to the guest we have for when friends visit and again I'm grateful that we have it and it has to single beds along with a double bed, our house is quite big with three bedrooms, and they all have their own bathroom as well as well in the hall for visitors and one downstairs as well, so to say we live comfortably is an understatement, I sit down on the huge cuddle chair I have in the corner of my room and think about what to do, after what Kurt and Taylor said I don't know if it's a good idea to sleep beside him, in case he wakes up and panics, decided against it I get up and grab the spare duvet cover from the top shelf in my wardrobe, lying on the cuddle chair I pull the cover over me and drift into sleep.

I'm awoken by the sound of someone calling out, I sit up to see tong tossing and turning on the bed, he must be having a nightmare, without thinking I rush over to wake him.

I gently shake him to wake him up and he bolts upright and slaps me across the face, my cheeks stings and I'm pretty sure that's going to bruise, I reach across to switch on the lamp and turn his face towards me, he fights me and tries to push me away, hoping he'll recognise my voice I speak.

"Tong easy it's ok, it's me Sian, calm down you're safe now" I say as I try to soothe him, his head snaps towards me and his face softens.

"Hey handsome, its ok, Kurt and Taylor got you out, you're not at the warehouse any more, you're at my house" I say.

He looks around the room finally taking in his surroundings then looks back to me, I feel his body tense when his eyes fall on my cheek, I'd imagine its pretty red by now, he places his hand on it and I wince from the pain.

"Sian, I didn't know I thought they had come back to torture me again I felt my hands were free and lashed out, I'm so sorry baby, I didn't want to hurt you" he explains.

"It's ok baby, I know you didn't mean and I know you would never deliberately hurt me" I tell him.

His eyes are still half closed and I know he's still exhausted.

"We'll talk in the morning you should lie back down and try to sleep some more" I tell him.

"Will you sleep with me" he asks.

"Of course, I was only on the chair because I didn't know how you would react when you woke up if you didn't know where you were, but now that you know it's ok" I say.

He moves over so I can climb in beside him, as he goes to cuddle me I notice how close to me he is and I suddenly pull away, my insecurities surface but this time they have a good reason, I haven't showered since before I left Thailand, I stink and I can't let him know that.

"What's wrong baby" he asks me slightly hurt that I pulled away from him.

"I haven't showered since we last saw each other, I just didn't have the energy" I explain.

"It's ok neither have I, I haven't had the chance, nice shirt by the way" he smirks sleepily at me, I blush when I remember what I'm wearing.

Then the blush soon turns to horror when I remember this was all I was wearing when Kurt and Taylor got here.

"What's up" he asks.

"I didn't change when Kurt and Taylor got here, I completely forgot and was wearing this, I was just more worried about tending to your wounds, I'm sorry, my body is for your eyes only" I say.

"It's ok, I understand, it's not like you cheated on me, you were just slightly exposed in front of them" he says.

"I don't have underwear on" I add.

"OK not very comfortable about that, but again you were worried about and forgot" he says and kisses me on cheek.

We lie down and snuggle together, the pain in my heart is gone and I feel complete.

"If I feel better tomorrow how about we have a shower together tomorrow" he says.

"Ok, I really missed you" I say.

"I missed you to baby, I love you strawberry" he says.

"I love you to" I say and we fall asleep.

The next morning I'm awakened by noticing tong isn't beside me, I reach out for him but only find the bed sheet, I sit up and looking under the door to my bathroom I can see the light shining under the crack in the door, I look at the clock at it reads half nine in the morning, I lay back to relax for a minute then hear the toilet, the door opens and tong walks out.

"Morning handsome" I greet him.

"Morning strawberry" he greets me back.

He sits beside me and kisses me on my sore cheek, it still hurts a bit.

"Do you still want to shower with me" he asks.

"Of course I do, just let me get clean clothes" I say and get out of bed.

Grabbing clean clothes I head into the bathroom to see a pile of clothes belonging to tong already.

"Did you find your things ok" I ask him.

"Yeah, I had more trouble trying not to wake you" he says smiling.

"I never even heard you" I say.

We strip of and get in the shower, the hot water feels good and soothes my stiff muscles and bones, I turn around to face tong and he slowly steps under the shower, he hisses in pain when the hot water makes contact with the cuts and bruises on his skin.

"Are you ok" I ask him worried.

"Yeah just a bit sore" he answers.

"You will be for a couple of days" I tell him.

He agrees and we start to wash, I hear him hiss frequently when the shampoo and body wash touches his cuts, I wish I could take his pain away but I can't, he showers as quick as he can so the pain is over quickly, he finishes before me and decided I'm not washing myself well enough.

"Baby are you sure, I don't want you to go through any more pain than you have to" I say.

"It's ok I can handle it" he says and starts washing my body, it feels nice and I tip my head back and moan.

Once he decided I'm clean enough he kisses me on the lips, it gets heated and we attempt to make love, but we end up having to stop because he's too sore, I don't mind though I understand.

By the time we get dressed and exit the bathroom the smell of breakfast is floating around the room, we go down stairs to find everyone else is up, the two boys are sitting at the table discussing how to get in the warehouse again.

Tong and I sit beside them and they start to fill tong in with what they have so far, I cuddle into tong and he cuddles me back whilst listening to the boys, my parents are cooking breakfast together and I smile as I watch them wind each other up, I hope tong and I will be like that, strong as a rock.

The boys finish telling tong the plan and just in time for breakfast, we all begin to eat and I'm ignoring the question that's burning my brain, in the end I don't have to ask it Sean does.

"So son what are you doing when the boys go to the warehouse later on tonight are you going are staying here".

"I'm not sure I am still a little weak and pretty exhausted, but I want to help" he says.

"If you're weak you should stay here where you're safe and can rest, you could end up getting hurt even more if they're there and you come" Kurt says.

"I was thinking the same" tong agrees and he turns to me with a questioning look in his eye and I know he's asking me what I want him to do.

I stare back at him and know I can't hide the worry and fear of him going from him, without even saying anything he knows what I want him to do.

"Ok baby, I'll stay here" he says and runs his hand through my hair.

"Oh Sian what happened to your cheek" my mother gasps finally noticing.

"Tong was having a nightmare and when I woke him he thought I was Li and his goons and lashed out" I explain.

Before they can reply tong jumps in.

"I didn't mean to I swear, I would never want to hurt her" he says frantically.

"It's alright son, calm down we had a feeling that would happen, we understand" my mother says and reaches over the table to hold his hand.

"We trust you with her life and our own lives, don't we Sean" mum says.

"Yes we do" Sean agrees.

"Ok, I just didn't want you to think I did it deliberately.

"We know you didn't" they both say.

"After we find out where Li's going next we'll decide what to do when we get back, personally I think you should let Taylor and I go ahead and then joins us after a couple of days resting here" Kurt says.

"Are you sure" tong asks them and they both nod.

"Alright then, I'll contact you the night before I plan to leave and you can let me know where you are" tong tells them.

"Yes do that" they say.

After breakfast tong decides he wants to go back to bed and rest, he asks me to go with him and I agree, I want to cuddle and be with him as much as possible before he has to leave again.

The next day

We're sitting in the kitchen while the boys tell tong all the found at the warehouse, the found a clue that he's heading towards Mexico, they are leaving to go there this afternoon then tong will join them in a few days if they still haven't caught him, we're all well aware they could get in trouble for going after him by the police but we have no choice or he won't leave us alone if we don't.


End file.
